Someone Like You
by HidingSomething
Summary: Kagami Shizuka had anticipated that transferring schools in mid-year wouldn't be easy. What she hadn't foreseen was for her to grievously offend Hyoutei Academy's king, to be alienated by the student population, and to make the blacklist of the queen. All within the span of two weeks. [OC Centric and slightly AU.] [Hyoutei x OC, for now]
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Yes, I am making a lot of this up as I go. If the protagonist turns out to carry Mary Sue traits, I hope I can make this story fun enough for you to keep reading, regardless. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Kagami Shizuka?"

The girl who stood before her door was splendidly tall; about the same height as her. Her long, auburn hair fell immaculately down to her waist, the colour complimenting her school uniform perfectly.

Ah, same school uniform?

"Yes," Shizuka replied. "You are…?"

"Sakaki Yukina." The tall beauty swung her schoolbag over her shoulder. "I am to make sure you can get to school fine on your own. Come," she said, not even offering time to prepare.

"Ah." Grabbing her schoolbag off the floor, Shizuka hurriedly locked the door to her apartment and caught up with the other girl as she was descending the stairs.

"Although," Shizuka started conversationally, "this is somewhat of a surprise."

"My father and yours are old friends," Yukina replied simply, eyes forward. "You didn't hear of it?"

It was an approximate five minutes' walk to the train station; a journey they made in silence.

"Remember which platform," Yukina told her while they waited for the train that would take them to a stop minutes from school.

Shizuka responded with a nod. "…Still, thank you for showing me the way."

"It is fine," Yukina said as the train arrived. She stepped in. "As part of the culture exchange committee, the responsibility would have landed on me regardless."

Though there were a few seats open on the train, Yukina didn't even spare a glance their way. She took a comfortable stance holding onto one of the hanging handles.

They were attracting attention, Shizuka realized almost immediately. Specifically, from the other commuters wearing their school's uniform. She had hardly a moment to puzzle about this when next to her, Yukina turned her pale blue gaze to her.

"Kagami, you were educated in France since elementary, am I correct?" Yukina asked, never lowering her voice despite being inside a public space. It wasn't that her voice was loud…conversely, it held an element of refinement and authority that carried. "I don't know how well they educated this in France…but in Japan, students are expected to save the seats for the elderly and the lesser abled, particularly if it is this short of a distance."

Almost immediately, Shizuka noticed the eavesdropping students who were seated rising from their seats.

…Oh?

"…Yes," Shizuka replied. "I'll remember that."

"It is extremely rare for our school to get transfer students in the midst of a school year, especially in senior high. I recall you are here on artistic scholarship?" Yukina commented.

"Yes," Shizuka confirmed. "I had been informed my case was a rare exception."

"Hyoutei requests its graduates to complete a minimum number of club and committee hours," Yukina informed her. "Normally, these conditions are fulfilled in junior high, and students devote their time to prepare for college entrance exams in senior high years. I understand you will be joining the art club?"

The art club would be the logical choice, of course. Although, her cause was somewhat of an exception.

"No," Shizuka replied. At the slight quirk of the other girl's eyebrow, Shizuka explained, "The agreement I have with the headmaster exempts me from art club activities as long as I partake in all their exhibitions and contests. It does not exempt me from the hours required, however."

"I see."

Yukina's expression turned thoughtful, although it was only a minor change from before. "It will not be easy, at this time of the year. Our clubs are of a competitive nature."

That was all the explanation she offered. The next stop was announced and Yukina gestured that it was their time to get off the train.

"By the way, what class are you in?" Yukina asked, glancing back over her shoulder. Shizuka walked slightly behind, allowing the other girl to lead the way.

2-F. Shizuka unfolded the sheet of paper she had tucked into her pocket to check just in case. "2-F."

"I see. Just as expected, they would do that."

Shizuka gave her a questioning look. "Is there something about the class I'm assigned to?"

The auburn haired girl only gave a light smilethe first she'd seen from herand replied cryptically, "Hyoutei Academy is rather…unique. I am sure you will find out soon enough."

* * *

"Class, starting today, we have a new student from France. She was supposed to be here Monday, but her flight had been delayed by snowstorms. Thus, she is joining us today." The homeroom teacher glanced over at her, adjusting his glasses. "You may introduce yourself."

Shizuka stepped into place, her face impassive. Though she wasn't a shy individual, she didn't particularly enjoy being in the center of attention.

"Good morning," her voice rang out, loud and clear. "My name is Kagami Shizuka. I am originally from here, but I attended L'Academie des Fleurs in Paris from third year of elementary up until now. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"_A returnee, huh?"_

"_At this time of year?"_

"_Could it be…_that?"

"_Your typical student-sent-abroad who went bad and had to be recalled, what did you think? This is class 2-_F."

…

I can hear you, you brats.

Outwardly, Shizuka remained collected.

"Hey!" A hand rose at the back, belonging to a boy of her class. "L'Academie des Fleurs, isn't that the art academy where this decade's most celebrated art prodigy attends? What was his name? Mel-MerMerville!"

Her jaw went taut at the question. In response, Shizuka smiled, though the smile failed to reach her eyes. "L'Academie des Fleurs," she said coolly, "has no shortage of prodigies of art."

The temperature in the room must have dropped a few degrees, because all of a sudden several pairs of eyes went to the windows as if to check that they were closed securely.

"Thank you, Kagami-san. You may take the empty desk next to Katsuji-san."

There were, in fact, several empty desks. A red-haired girl whom she assumed to be Katsuji waved her hand to notify where she was.

Several boys let out low whistles as she passed their desks.

"_Whoa, cold bitch."_

Maybe she went too far.

"Hey." The red-haired girl next to her seat flapped one hand lifelessly as greeting when Shizuka took her seat. First period hasn't started and the girl looked like she was ready to fall asleep. "Katsuji Nao here," she then said in an exaggerated drawl, "please take care of me~"

"…Sure," Shizuka replied, staring curiously back at her.

A delicately trimmed eyebrow arched up. The girl took great care of her appearance. Those eyelashes were most definitely fake. "What, in circumstances like these, you're supposed to reply in kind."

"Ah."

"Class rep."

"Yes, yes." Katsuji Nao, her neighbor, stood up.

"Stand. Bow."

* * *

"Hey, you."

Shizuka glanced to the desk next to her.

"Yes, you." Katsuji Nao was waving for her attention.

"Yes?" Shizuka asked.

Two morning blocks were done with, and there was a recess before the next two started. Most of their classmates left the classroom. A few remaining slept through the bell.

"So, what is the real reason?" the red-haired girl asked, lifting a quizzical eyebrow. "Is it expulsion? Or perhaps…a crime?"

"Pardon me?" Shizuka asked with surprise, a French accent slipping into her voice.

"You seem like a serious type." Her chin propped on her palm, Nao gazed pointedly at the neat notes Shizuka had been keeping for Sociology and Social Studies. "They don't really put your type in 'F' unless there's been some stain on your record."

Shizuka glanced down at her notes, and then back at her.

"Hyoutei Senior High's classes are divided based on a merit system," Nao explained with droopy eyes. "Year 2 has 208 students, ranked A to F. Class A is considered the prince and princesses of the academy; prodigies and heirs of corporate empires. Class B are from prominent families with various talents. Class C has students who may not have reputable family background but are consistent high achievers. Well, you get the idea what category our class, F, falls into."

"Is that so…" Her mind flashed back to Sakaki Yukina's words that morning.

"That's not all," Nao complained to her. "The blocks are scheduled to prioritize those in the higher ranked classes. We get all the tough stuff later on in the day. Ughhh-!" The girl dropped her head against her desk. _"I can't do math right after lunch. Should I just skip…?"_ Shizuka heard her mumble to herself.

Shizuka chuckled lightly. Her next seat neighbor was quite cute.

* * *

"Ah, Kagami."

Shizuka turned back at the sound of that familiar voice.

Sakaki Yukina was descending the steps from third floor of the building.

So Yukina was a third year…that somewhat explains the air of maturity about her.

"You are heading to the cafeteria?" Yukina asked, brushing back her long auburn tresses with one hand. "Shall we go together?"

Shizuka hesitated under that pale blue gaze.

Hesitated, because by then she was already aware—the way other students have parted a path for them at the gates that morning, the way they stopped and greeted her; and the way even now, the other students kept a respectable distance behind her—that Yukina was this academy's Queen.

Shizuka wasn't so sure if she would be fond of the attention this would inflict on her. Then again, perhaps it was better than the awkwardness of not belonging.

"If you don't mind," Shizuka replied, falling into step beside the cool beauty.

One thing became apparent to her as soon as they picked up their food and decided on a table: Yukina had no shortage of friends, nor did she select randomly whom to sit with.

The female students waiting for her at the table were, in brief, remarkably pretty.

"Oh? She is a new face." The beauty with long black hair stood and held out a white, slender hand. "Ichinose Hirose; a pleasure to meet you."

"Ichinose is our student council vice president," Yukina informed Shizuka as they shook hands.

"Yo." A girl with shorter stature leaned towards her across the table. "You can dance?"

Shizuka blinked in confusion.

"This is Kagami Shizuka," Yukina wove in. "She arrived as a transfer student just today."

"Aw." The shorter girl pouted. "Too bad. She's got a nice figure and face."

"Tsukimoto Tamari here is the vice-captain of our competitive dance club," Yukina explained the girl's behaviour.

"Ah…" Shizuka hoped the reason Yukina invited her to join them wasn't for recruiting her into their dance club. She simply didn't have the time to commit to something like that.

After a brief introduction to each the members of Yukina's clique, they settled down to their meal. Admittedly, it wasn't comfortable for Shizuka. She felt it: the distance between this group and the rest of the cafeteria users. Therefore, she excused herself as soon as she could with the reason that she would like to explore the campus.

Finally, a breath of fresh air.

The January air was cold, but not so cold that it would burn her throat if she went for early morning exercise. Perhaps, tomorrow morni-

A loud ringtone sounded from somewhere ahead of her.

Huh? Someone's cellphone was lying on the pavement. Had someone lost it? It seemed to be one of the newer models, too.

It was still ringing. Shizuka picked it up. Possibly from the phone's original owner? She pressed the answer key.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ a voice, clipped and controlled, demanded.

Shizuka frowned, but after a look at her surroundings, answered, "Behind the gymnasium."

"_Don't go away, bitch." _The line went dead.

Shizuka gaped at the offending object in her hand. Wasn't that amount of anger uncalled for toward the person who had found your phone!?

Something…something didn't feel right.

She wasn't given much time to deliberate over it. Soon she heard steps approaching from the side.

Nor did she have the chance to react before a splash of freezing water hit her.

What-!?

Rubbing the water out of her eyes, Shizuka glared at her foes.

"Hmph. That should cool you down."

It was two guys in her school's uniform. The guy who spoke wore a sardonic smirk as he approached. The other guy, gigantic and bleary eyed, lowered the bucket he was holding to the ground.

With an irritated scowl, the shorter one of the two flipped open his cellphone. "If you dare pull something like this again," he warned her, his voice low and unforgiving, "Ore-sama will show you what hell looks like."

Hah…?

He snapped his fingers. "Kabaji!"

"Usu." A hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder, startling her. When did he get behind her?

The guy rambling nonsense flipped a hand through his hair dismissively. "Even if you understand Ore-sama's brilliance, don't talk to Ore-sama. Don't think of Ore-sama. Don't even dare show your face before Ore-sama." His dark blue eyes cruelly pierced into her. "Ma. You know what will happen if you do."

U-um…?

The guy who steered her away was strong. He didn't let go of her until she was shoved outside the school gate, with the gate sliding shut behind her.

The lunch bell was already over by then.

What the…? She stared down at the cellphone still in her grasp, and pocketed it.

Sighing, Shizuka hugged herself against the cold. Her uniform was drenched and she didn't have spare clothes to change into. Fortunately, she kept her keys and student pass in her pockets.

Shizuka headed home while pondering one question: who or what is an Ore-sama?

* * *

"…yes. Yes. There is no problem."

Shizuka was pacing the length of her living room, conversing in French.

"Don't worry, nothing like that will repeat itself. There'll be no scandal."

She paused before the window to look at the Tokyo night scene.

"Yes, I'll remember. Ah-"

With a soft sigh, the brunette looked down at the receiver; the person on the other line having already hung up.

"…Goodnight, Mother."


	2. He is King

**He is King**

* * *

6:45 AM.

Her body was feeling heavy when she got out of bed. She really hoped it was due to jetlag, and not the possibility that she might've caught a chill from wearing wet clothes in the cold yesterday.

There was plenty of ginger concoction she had prepared in the evening left over. It was supposed to be good for colds, and she heated it up on the stove as she prepared breakfast.

It was already light outside her window. Today, she'll go for a jog to familiarize herself with the neighborhood.

* * *

"Ahn?"

It was about twenty minutes into her jog that she encountered who was possibly the worst person she could encounter. "Urk…"

"Hmph. Your tenacity should be commended, to go as far as to figure which route Ore-sama takes for his morning jog."

Far from praising her supposed efforts, however, the guy's handsome and aristocratic features held unmistakeable disgust and contempt.

"You've got guts ignoring Ore-sama's warning!" he snapped. "What part of 'don't show your face before me' do you not understand!? I want you out of my sight, understand!? Understand!?" He gave an angry 'tsk'. "Come, Kabaji!"

…Shizuka gaped after the two joggers.

But, that was also the way she was going. She checked the time on her watch.

She could either backtrack the way she came, which would take her another twenty minutes. That would mean she would be ten minutes late for class.

If that guy was convinced she were some psycho stalker, then it shouldn't be a problem if she simply went ahead of them, right? Alright. Shizuka sprung after them.

It didn't take very long for them to notice.

"What do you think you're doing following us!?" the loudmouthed one demanded. "What-" He cut off as she sped past. "Ho…To think that there's someone foolish enough to contest endurance with Ore-sama."

What the!? Shizuka thought to herself over the next few minutes. All she wanted to do was to get past them. Why did it turn into a competition!?

And what a sight the three of them made through the early morning streets. The two in front went at it with all their might, narrowly dodging other joggers and shopkeepers preparing to set up. The third one followed close behind, occasionally straightening the destruction left in their wake.

They were coming up to the seafood store, now. A big puddle had been left in the middle of the sidewalk from melted ice. Shizuka saw her chance for revenge.

She had a slight gain on her spontaneous rival at the moment. Using the momentum she had built up, Shizuka flew a kick into the empty wood crates stacked by the sidewalk.

"_You-!"_

The splash it created was magnificent, but she herself was able to avoid the bulk of it by jumping past using the crates.

She stopped only momentarily to chuckle at the sight of his horrendously offended expression. No sense wasting her chance to escape.

"_You're dead!"_

* * *

She had never thought she would be taking chemistry as her elective. Apparently, it was the only science course that had room.

Browsing through the textbook before the teacher arrived, Shizuka knew she had a lot to catch up on.

"Be seated, class." Their chemistry teacher arrived just as the bell rung. "I'll take attendance."

Shizuka tossed a glance around the lab. There was no one she recognized from her class.

Classes were divided between Day 1 and Day 2. Mandatory classes were scheduled on Day 1 when students remain in their assigned classrooms, and the teachers rotate. Day 2 had mostly elective courses where students found themselves in the same class with those from other sets.

"Atobe-san?" The chemistry teacher was looking around for the first student on the attendance list. "Late from morning practice again?"

At that moment, the door at the front side of the lab slid open.

Simultaneously, the female occupants of the room shouted, "Atobe-sama!"

"Atobe-sama!" "Good morning!" "You worked hard!"

Shizuka took in the familiar dark hair. The familiar mole under one of his right eye.

His deep blue eyes opened and settled on his faithful admirers, and with a self-satisfied smirk, he raised one hand in the air.

Snap.

Atobe answered, "Be grateful, Ore-sama deigns this class worthy of his presence this morning!" And for some reason, the girls seemed to like that response.

…Crap.

As Shizuka tried to make herself inconspicuous as possible, the teacher cleared his throat. "If you will take a seat, Atobe-san, Mukahi-san."

Luckily, the two late arrivers took seats up at the front of the classroom without further ado. But, not luckily enough, when the roll call came to her name…

"Kagami-san?"

"Yes," Shizuka answered, as flatly as possible.

The teacher glanced down at his clipboard. It was probably about yesterday's skipping-

"Your homeroom teacher wants to speak to you afterwards. You went home without notice in the afternoon." Urk, if he said that much-…

"_Ahn…?"_

She found herself meeting the hawk-like gaze of that guy called Atobe. His eyes widened a fraction like a hunter that had just found its prey, and a slow smirk spread on his lips.

…Any average girl, perhaps, would have been creeped out by that.

"_Sensei." _With his eyes trained on her, Atobe spoke up regally. "Kagami-san was not feeling well yesterday, so she went home early."

"Is that so?" The teacher seemed as surprised as the rest of the class to hear him speak up for her.

Shizuka's lips tightened. There was no way he was helping her.

"In fact," the devil revealed himself in Atobe's smirk, "she still isn't feeling up to par. Allow her to excuse herself this morning."

What?

Whispering broke out throughout the rest of the students.

"W-well," the chemistry teacher hesitated, "f-for something like that, parental permission-"

Shizuka spoke up. "I am feeling fine, Sensei."

Shock rippled through the students.

…Strange…

Atobe leaned an elbow on the desk behind him. "Ma. She could contact her guardian if she wishes." He tilted his head slightly in her direction. "Isn't that right, _Kagami-san?"_

"A-Atobe-san." The chemistry teacher looked extremely nervous.

She realized it then.

He wasn't referring to getting her guardian's permission for sick leave at all. Right now, he was gauging whether her family had the influence to challenge his.

It did not take much to see that it was a battle she could not win.

Shizuka stood up and gathered her items into her schoolbag. It looked like he absolutely wanted her gone from his sight, and it wasn't as if she had much to lose from missing this class anyway. She had a lot of material she needed to catch up on beforehand.

"Then, please excuse me," she said, bowing to the teacher before making her exit.

The room erupted in whispers as soon as the door slid close behind her.

* * *

She knew by lunch period that her hope for an easy one and a half years until graduation was unattainable.

Evidently this Atobe guy was quite an important figure at the academy. All of the students in the cafeteria was giving her a wide berth.

Screams rang out from behind her, surprising her.

Well, not screams. More like overly excited squealing.

"Atobe-sama!"

Urk.

Speaking of the devil, the handsome, dark haired youth sauntered into the cafeteria, holding up a hand as a celebrity would greet his fans. His uniform's jacket hung off his shoulders like a cape.

He wasn't alone, either. There were at least six following behind, with a few sporting expressions which said that they would much rather be elsewhere.

Those deep blue eyes landed on her.

Was he…actually coming over to her?

He was.

…

The guy stopped about a few paces away from the table where she was seated by herself.

"Oi. Ore-sama wishes to enjoy his meal at this table."

She glanced up briefly up at him. He had his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face.

Of course, there were plenty of open tables in the cafeteria. He picked this one on purpose.

Shizuka picked up her tray, deciding it was better to just move herself to another table.

"_Ahn?_ You can't seem to understand such a simple thing."

…Slowly, Shizuka turned back around.

"How can Ore-sama enjoy his meal in the same room as you?"

Shocked gasps sprung up from the spectators: The other students in the cafeteria who have been watching with bated breath up until then. It had been, indeed, the ultimate declaration of war.

…You want me out of here, huh? Fine, Shizuka thought wryly, eyeing him contemptuously.

"Ho? You're not going to say anything in response?" Atobe demanded in mockery. "What happened to that feistiness from this morning?"

Weren't _you_ the one who told me to never speak to you? Shizuka thought with annoyance, but kept her lips sealed.

"Ore-sama despises those who can't speak their mind the most!" Atobe snapped, and with no doubt the entire cafeteria heard. "If you have something to say, speak clearly! Ore-sama is just slightly interested, so he may bite."

Her eyes went deadpan. Just who does he think he is to be demanding specific reactions out of her?

"Ahn?" His long fingers went to his eyes. "Just who do you think you are to demand who I am!?"

Surprised, Shizuka stepped back.

Whatever…this was getting too weird for her. She'll just let him have his way.

Aware that she was under the scrutiny of every pair of eyes in the cafeteria, Shizuka made her retreat.

But, it was going to take more than that to get her to leave this academy.

She had simply too much at stake.

* * *

"Geh…Atobe, seriously, what's gotten into you today?" Among the regulars of Hyoutei's boy's tennis team, Gakuto Mukahi was the first to speak. He had, after all, been there to witness both accounts of Atobe's oppressive behaviour.

"Atobe-san…bul-bull-" Otori Choutarou couldn't even enunciate the B word owing to shock.

"Ahn?" An annoyed, challenging glance from Atobe was all it took for them to keep the rest of their thoughts to themselves.

Oshitari Yuushi pressed up on the bridge of his glasses with amusement. "So that was Miss Stalker who you were telling me about."

Behind him, Shishido Ryou nearly dropped his juice in surprise. "S-Stalker? What!?"

Oshitari chuckled. "Yes. For a few days now, Atobe's received text commenting on his actions, and masked calls just to hear his voice."

"Baka. That's what call screening is for," Hiyoshi Wakashi stated the obvious.

"Not so easy during student council elections period," Oshitari commented in defense of their student council president five years running. "He has to be readily accessible to everyone during this time."

"Kagami Shizuka from 2F, huh," Oshitari remarked to himself. He knew since she had been in his class for home economics just now. He chuckled. "It seemed her eyes have wanted to say a great many things, none of which were pleasant."

Still, were those really the eyes of an admirer?

* * *

Last period was math, which she had on both days.

It seemed that what Katsuji Nao had told her was true. The teachers didn't have high expectations of the students in 2F. Not once had their math teacher bothered to turn from the board to check if they were keeping up since she had started class.

"Hey. Shi. Zu. Ka."

Shizuka glanced next to her at Nao.

"The whole school's talking about you." Her head propped lazily up on the palm of her hand, Nao glanced pointedly down at the cellphone in her hand. It was tuned into a social media site.

Shizuka was pretty sure cellphone use wasn't allowed during class time, but it didn't seem like the teacher would notice anytime soon.

"…What are they saying?" Shizuka humoured her by asking.

"Atobe Keigo made you his enemy."

A pause.

"Of course, I won't believe in unfound rumours," Nao drawled, putting her cellphone away as she continued to peer tiredly at her. "You've only been here since yesterday. There's no way you had enough time to make the blacklist of _that_ Atobe."

Shizuka thought back to that morning.

Yes, yes she had had time.

…

"…This Atobe guy," Shizuka said after a pause, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the lecture. "…Is he someone I should be wary of?"

Nao arched an eyebrow. "You didn't hear that the Atobe Conglomerate sponsors over eighty percent of this academy's facilities and scholarships?"

Her pencil slipped from her fingers.

"Ah, and I told you about the 'caste' system our classes are divided into, right?" Nao continued in a drawl. "With the prince and princesses of the academy placed in class A?"

Seeing that she had Shizuka's undivided attention, Nao smiled sarcastically. "Well, of Hyoutei Academy's 1701 students, there is only one: Atobe Keigo…"

"…He is Hyoutei Academy's _King."_


	3. Enemy of the King

**Enemy of the King**

* * *

Being the enemy of the King means:

Getting confronted by his fan club at the school gates in the morning.

"You're Kagami Shizuka?"

Shizuka bit the inside of her cheek. Would they believe her if she answered, 'no'?

"Come with us."

My, my, my. Just like how they did it in those Japanese dramas, huh? The girls acting in a group. Quite cute.

She followed them a short distance away, where the leader of the group turned around and crossed her arms. "We're warning you out of the good of our hearts," the pretty female student declared. "Stay away from Atobe-sama! Atobe-sama is for everyone!"

Shizuka raised both hands in the gesture, 'don't shoot'.

"…Don't worry, I've about as much affection for him as he does for me," Shizuka said.

"What?" The leader girl was wearing a frown. "You think this is a joke? Atobe-sama hates your guts!"

…Whoops. Maybe that came out wrong.

The girl stomped up to her furiously, an intimidating glare in her eyes—quite difficult to pull off, considering that Shizuka was the taller of the two. "I'll show you what happens if you get close to Atobe-sama!" She raised her hand high.

Shizuka caught her wrist on its downward swing.

"What!?"

As much as the girl tried to twist away from her grasp, Shizuka's grip held firm. The other girls started to rush forward to assist, but they hesitated as Shizuka began to speak.

"Hey…" Normally, verbal abuse did not affect her. A little water, also, did not warrant enough for her to act. However, if they wanted to actually get _physical._

"A cute girl like you shouldn't get so violent," Shizuka voiced coolly, silkily.

'_Shizuka, a woman must always embody her fine upbringing. Even if she is in pain, she only exudes elegance. Even if she is indignant, she must smile and not speak unless it is her place to do so.'_

Shizuka grasped the girl's chin. "A cute girl like you…should come crying to me and pleading, 'Please, I've been in love with Atobe-sama ever since I've first met him. Please surrender him over to me!'" The girl flushed a bright red, though it could be from either embarrassment or anger.

"And then maybe I'll…" Shizuka released her in a charming voice "_think about it."_

As the girl shrieked furiously behind her, Shizuka laughed to herself on her way back to the gate.

* * *

Being the enemy of the King means:

Your shoe locker is never safe from theft and/or vandalism.

Shizuka shut her shoe locker with a frown.

Her indoor shoes were gone.

* * *

"Kagami-san. The bell just rung."

Shizuka bowed in apology. "I apologize for running late."

Her homeroom teacher adjusted his glasses. "You didn't change into your indoor shoes."

Shizuka answered confidently, "They weren't in my shoe locker."

A few snickers sounded among her classmates.

Oblivious as expected, the teacher repeated, "Weren't in your shoe locker?"

"Ah." Shizuka gave a fake smile. "Someone put a dead rat in one of my shoes last morning. I wasn't about to go near and touch them until I brought sanitary gloves with me today. But, I guess someone was kind enough to toss them out for me this morning. It was pretty gross, you know? I do wonder how they dealt with the rat."

At that, two of the girls at the back of the room rose shrieking from their seats.

"Oi! Nanami! Azuza!" the teacher yelled after them, but they were already running down the halls. "Where do you think you're going during class!?" To the girls' restroom. To scrub their hands. Probably.

Shizuka refrained a small laugh. "I was just kidding, Sensei. Of course, no one would pull such an outrageous prank at this academy."

Her teacher looked at her like she was the cause of his headache. "To your seat, Shizuka."

She made her way toward her desk at the back.

A guy before her stuck out his leg to trip her just as she passed.

She stepped on his leg. And grounded her heel for good measure.

"_OW! You bitch-!"_

Pfft.

Did they think she was someone who couldn't take on a little bullying?

It was going to take more than that to get her to give up.

* * *

Being the enemy of the King means:

Your classmates volunteer you to answer questions in attempts to embarrass you.

It was very unfortunate for her that her level of Japanese was behind theirs.

"Sensei! Kagami would like to share her interpretation of that passage!"

Shizuka glared at the boy seated in front of her, to the left side of the room.

"Oh?" Their Japanese teacher turned from the board. "Kagami-san?" He waited expectantly.

…

She stood from her seat. "The plum spirit in this piece represents innocence. The snow which it longs for symbolizes purity, but no matter how long she waited, it never came. For the villagers, who took her from her birth place, peace never returned to the land; that is their curse."

"Interesting interpretation," the teacher replied, "but incorrect." Giggles were heard around her.

"The plum tree blossoms only in winter," the teacher went on to explain, "Thus, it symbolizes that without a harsh environment, the plum spirit could never reach her full potential. The title of this piece, 'Curse of the Plum Tree', means exactly that."

"What?" The guy who had gotten her called, Hachiya, said mockingly, "You didn't even know this much?"

...

"Kagami-san," the Japanese teacher drew attention back on her. "It isn't easy for you to catch up, is it? Supplementary lessons-"

"Won't be necessary, Sensei," Shizuka replied, sitting back down. "But, for this time's literary review, perhaps you could make an exception…and allow me to work with a partner?"

"A partner?" the teacher asked.

"Yes. Since Hachiya is so advanced in this subject."

"Hah!?" Hachiya slammed his arm down so hard his desk rattled.

"Oh?" Shizuka tilted her head slightly. "You were playing on your phone the entire class, I thought you were already ahead of all this material."

As his mouth opened and closed in shock and anger, the Japanese teacher very deliberately, and very ominously went up to him and confiscated his phone. "Detention."

But Shizuka was not yet done. "Please, Sensei, let me partner up with Hachiya. I learn so much faster in a group project. Why, in the last group project I participated in, we were even able to attain a 56 out of 100."

Hachiya's wasn't the only jaw that dropped upon hearing that.

_No one_ admitted such embarrassing grades so happily. Furthermore, even though they were members of the 'F' class, there was no one who was purposefully aiming for a low grade.

As expected, even though her request had been rejected by the Japanese teacher, no one tried to volunteer her for questions again.

* * *

Being the enemy of the King means:

When you're passing recess at your desk, students peer through the windows of your classroom like you're some rare animal at a zoo.

Once, just once, Shizuka noticed the King himself glancing in on his way somewhere, his toned arms folded beneath the uniform jacket he wore like a cape.

And, just because she had been put into a foul mood that morning, Shizuka gave him a triumphant wave.

Do your worst, phony king.

…

In hindsight, she shouldn't have done that. It really would be the end for her if he were to pull out her scholarship.

"You…you're the type that dies young, aren't you?" Katsuji Nao asked dryly from the desk next to hers.

* * *

Being the enemy of the King means:

All the basketballs during PE were aimed at you.

"Finally realized that they won't play seriously, did you?" Katsuji Nao asked in a drawl as Shizuka took a seat in the bleachers. "Don't tell me that, even now, you have some expectations from class 2F?"

A peal of excited squeals robbed Shizuka of the chance to reply. She knew what that signified by then.

"Don't tell me PE is a combined class," Shizuka said tersely.

"Well, not normally," Nao replied, eyes on the other end of the gymnasium. "Only occasionally, our PE teacher will permit a combined class like this."

On the opposite court, it looked like the guys from the other set were playing 3 vs 3 basketball.

"Atobe-sama!" the girls were screaming.

"The reason being," Nao stated with lame sarcasm, "Our PE teacher wants us to learn the importance of 'teamwork'."

…

I see. If you watched for a while, you'd start to notice that team A was completely dominated by one player alone.

"Atobe-sama!" the girls cheered as he scored another basket.

"Arrrgh, dammit!" Shishido Ryou put his foot down. "Atobe! If you're not even going to bother passing to your teammates, I might as well join the other team!"

"Ah…no, Shishido-san," the opposing team's players raised their hands in surrender. "No matter how we think about it, it's impossible…"

"What!?"

The self-assured laughter of Hyoutei Academy's king runf out in midst of the argument. "That's right. Just who do you think I am? Ore-sama is undefeatable!" He flourished out his arms, issuing out the invitation. "Challenge me if you don't know how to spell 'common sense'!"

Naturally, no one dared make their presence known.

"Keh…!" Shishido's grip tightened on the basketball in his hands. He slammed it down, pointing a finger at the captain of the boys' tennis team. "Atobe! Let's just have a 1 on 1 match!"

"Ahn? Ma. It'll make no difference even if you come at me 3 to 1," Atobe boasted. Just to make that clear, he waved aside the remaining member of his team.

With that set aside, the two looked to the ball, in time to see Shizuka picking it up from the floor.

"Then…" Shizuka gave a half-smile. "Would you mind if I joined you?" she asked Atobe's opponent.

Recognition flashed briefly in Shishido's eyes. "Huh? You-…?"

"_What do you think you're doing!? Get off the court!" "Get away from Atobe-sama!"_

Booing rose from the bleachers

"Ho? You're going to accept help from that girl?" His fingers rising to press against his cheekbone, Atobe taunted, "You sure she won't drag you down, instead?"

"H-hey…" Shishido glanced sidelong at her, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "Do you even know how to play?"

In response, Shizuka adjusted the hold she had on the ball and bent her knees. She knew as soon as she released the ball that this one would go in.

It fell through the hoop perfectly.

The noise from the bleachers quieted.

Shishido, is it? Shizuka looked to the momentarily stunned boy. "Let's play."

He looked to her, and answered with a lazy charm, "Yeah."

Atobe Keigo observed the sudden camaraderie between the two, his confidence unshaken. "Ho…?"

The game started with two against one.

"…_Hey…that girl…"_ the spectators talked amongst themselves _"…she can pull some stunts."_

It was true. While it was natural for the national level athletes of their tennis club to be able to execute those flashy moves, it was totally unexpected that a girl from class F was able to keep up.

Shizuka loved Shishido's speed and his footwork. As long as she could get the ball to him, he was at the net within seconds. As for her, her forte belonged in stealing, feinting, and technique. Their individual playing styles seemed to click, and they were leading the game.

Another basket.

"I see…"

Atobe switched his attention from the ball over to the two of them.

"You showed me some good team work. Now, as thanks," he raised one hand high overhead, "I'll show you what _true _teamwork looks like." Snap.

"Kabaji."

"Usu."

Shizuka looked to see that massive guy with fearsome strength who had thrown her out of campus on the first day she arrived.

"_Kabaji?"_ Shishido exclaimed in bemusement. "You're not even_ in_ this block!"

The match resumed with two against two. Shizuka was distracted by the stoic expression on that guy's, Kabaji's face. Not having seen him in action before, she couldn't help but worry about the extent of his skill.

Kabaji got the ball.

"_Shizuka!" _Shishido notified her of an opponent-bound pass.

Kabaji held the ball before his chest.

What? Such a basic pass-

-Even though she had thrown herself in front of the ball's trajectory, it was knocked out of her hands. She fell, sliding backwards a few good meters.

What…?

She watched, dazed, as Atobe made a slam dunk with ease.

"H-hey, you alright…?" Shishido asked worriedly down at her.

Ouch. Her chin hurt where the ball had made an impact, and her wrists stung. She rotated them carefully.

What power.

"Oi, Kabaji!" Shishido looked just a little peeved. "Do you realize you're playing against a girl?"

"_Ahn?"_ That condescending tone came from Atobe, who crossed his arms as he came over. "It was she herself who took up the challenge," he drawled, his taunting blue eyes pinning her to the spot. "Are you complaining now that it is more than you can handle?"

…It was almost impossible _not_ to read between those lines.

Flipping her ponytail back, Shizuka stood.

She answered him with a small, defiant smirk.

"Ho…?"

The match resumed with a tied score.

"-Hmph. Ore-sama will admit your perseverance-"

Urk, Shizuka thought. Not good. With the addition of another member on his team-

"-But, to think you are any match for Ore-sama-!"

The gymnasium was filled with cheers of his name.

Playing up to their expectations, the King of Hyoutei ended the match with a spectacular double clutch. "-It is a hundred years too early for you-!"

They lost.

It wasn't until then, when the bell rang, signaling the end of the half-day of school for Saturday, did she realize how long they've been playing.

"Hey." Her partner for the match tapped her on the shoulder. Shishido was as out of breath as she was.

"Sorry," Shizuka told him, trying to catch her breath. "I held you back."

"No." Shishido offered her a supportive smile. "Good game."

Which reminded her…

It was good sportsmanship to thank the opponents for a match.

The two of them went up together. Shizuka held out her hand. "For the match, thank you."

Atobe had his arms crossed before his chest, and from his height he was looking down at her both literally and figuratively. An arrogant toss of his head. "Hmph. Hardly a challenge worth my time." He turned to leave, ignoring her outstretched hand. "Kabaji!" he snapped as Shizuka was about to shake the taller guy's hand instead.

"Oi! Oi, Atobe!" Shishido went after him angrily, the three of them disappearing into the boys' changing room.

…

Shizuka loosened her ponytail. Crap, her shoulders were sore.

"_Can you believe her?" "Wow, all that effort just to try to shake his hand."_

…She gritted her teeth grimly at the gossiping that was meant to be overheard by her.

…

Being the enemy of the King means:

You simply don't win.


	4. Pressure

**Pressure**

* * *

"I see. If you've even got the headmaster's permission, I can only give you my approval."

"Thank you very much," Shizuka bowed in gratitude to her chemistry teacher. "I'll be sure to catch up to the class as soon as possible."

"Work hard in those supplementary lessons," he replied.

"And Kagami-san-"

Shizuka paused with her hand on the handle of his office door.

"Has it been…hard…?"

She looked back questioningly. The chemistry teacher rubbed the side of his head sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. "No, nevermind."

Shizuka smiled as realization dawned on her.

"Don't worry, Sensei. Regardless which place and era, kids politics are best solved by the kids themselves."

* * *

"Kabaji-kun. If you beat any harder, the batter may just disappear by the end."

Beads of perspiration appearing on his brow, Kabajii switched to mixing very daintily—and very ineffectually.

"U-um…" Shizuka was at a loss for words. It was already too much seeing such a big guy in an apron. But to see him trying so hard…

A chuckling interrupted her thoughts. "Don't tease him too much, Stalker-san." The guy who worked at the counter before theirs had turned around, pushing up the rim of his glasses. "…Kabaji is someone who will follow instructions to the letter."

"Yuu-shi." His partner for the baking practice was less than impressed. "Will you stop getting distracted by other girls and focus on this!?"

"My bad, my bad," he responded as though it were second nature to him to be apologizing in a lax and carefree manner. Oshitari Yuushi turned back to his counter. "…My lady, how may I offer my assistance?"

Shizuka returned her attention to her own counter, where Kabaji was—very carefully—taking out the cookie batter from the mixing bowl. She broke it off into even pieces and had begun to roll them when she discovered a stoic Kabaji watching very anxiously.

"…Could it be…you feel we should decorate them?" Shizuka wondered aloud.

To her surprise, he stared back at her. She took the fact that he didn't shake his head for an affirmative.

…

Though he had wanted to do that, she quickly realized that he did not possess much artistic sensibility. It took a few minutes for her to figure out that he was trying to make a tennis ball.

A spherical one.

"Kabaji-kun…" For some reason, she felt bad for having to tell him. "The heat won't reach the center evenly."

As expected, he looked somewhat disheartened.

Shizuka sighed, noting that the other students were already putting their cookies into the oven. She picked up a knife. "Shall I help you?"

It was like working with soft clay. She had no problem working with clay. Tennis rackets she made by carving a contour and imprinting the center with the bottom of an oval pitcher. "You can add in the strings with icing after it's baked," Shizuka offered him. "It'll turn out very sweet, though." She made tiny, bite sized tennis balls by using the concave of a round measuring spoon.

To her surprise, he had no trouble replicating her examples exactly.

The lunch bell had already rung by the time they finished up, however.

"Kagami-san," their home economics teacher called her name. "Can you stay a bit to help with clean-up?"

Right. This is why everyone tried to be done before the bell. There were always one or two groups that weren't careful enough with their tidying.

"Yes, Sensei."

Sigh. At least she had made someone happy today.

Seven minutes later, she was finally done.

"Usu." Kabaji held out half the baked products to her, neatly wrapped in clear cellophane and secured with a ribbon.

"No…" Shizuka declined carefully. "Girls…have their reasons…" She wasn't a dieter, but she didn't care for having more than what was required.

He tilted his head slightly.

"That's where you are naïve, my lady." Oshitari Yuushi came up to them. "Ma, such innocence can be cute, too."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kabaji means for you to take them even if you don't use them yourself," the guy with shaggy layered black hair told her. "It is fashionable for girls to make offerings of what they make in home economics to a person they admire."

Come to think of it, he himself was holding an overload of baked goods.

"…Thanks?" Shizuka accepted her portion of cookies unsurely.

"Usu." Kabaji nodded solemnly as though he were privy to some great plan.

"Then…good day to you…" Shizuka left with a puzzled frown.

"My, looks like your support went right over her head, Kabaji." Oshitari chuckled to himself.

"Oshitari-san," their teacher said on her way out to lunch, "Thank you for staying behind to help tidy."

"No," Oshitari answered good-naturedly with his amused charm, "I saw something good."

* * *

Just because she stopped going to the cafeteria and prepared her own lunch didn't mean that the King's fan club couldn't come to her.

"Ahh, the nerve of this girl. You still dare show your face at school, huh!?"

They were pressing fingers into the back of her head, enjoying wobbling her head around.

…If only there weren't people watching right now.

Because the girls weren't getting a desired reaction out of her, the leader of the group—yes, the same one from that day—took out the gum she was chewing on and pressed it firmly into her hair.

That was a new low.

"Huh? How did you get gum into your hair?" A rustling was heard. "Don't worry, I'll get it off for you."

Shizuka felt her irritation rising to a dangerous point as the girl began snipping off pieces of hair.

"That's not how you cut hair," a bored female voice interrupted. Katsuji Nao approached her own desk, snatching her razor from within. She grabbed hold of one of the leader's pigtails. "First you have to grab hold like this, then-" Nao raised the blade to the bundle of hair.

The girl screamed and shoved Nao away from her, her scissors clattering to the floor. "Wh-what's with you!? Who do you think you are!?"

"Me?" Nao tossed back her fashionably layered red hair with a flick of her wrist. "I am this class's representative. Class is about to start, and don't you dare show your face in here again!"

"Let's go," the members of the fan club warned their leader, "before the teacher comes."

"Humph. Really." The petite redhead, Nao, scoffed as she watched them retreat. "I thought they learned their lesson with the last one." She looked pointedly at the female figure seated quietly in the rightmost corner at the front of their classroom.

Shizuka was still speechless as Nao stepped behind her. "Don't move," said the red haired girl. "I'm fixing this."

Just a few snips later, Nao aired out Shizuka's long brown hair, signifying that she was done.

"Don't get me wrong," Nao said as she went back to her desk. "I just can't stand being around things that are not beautiful."

…For the first time since Kagami Shizuka came back to Japan, she felt completely awestruck by someone. After a long moment, Shizuka reached into her schoolbag, and offered the bag of cookies to the girl who had helped her out of a bind.

"Want these?"

* * *

"Kagami-san? Do you have any input to give?" her art teacher's high-pitched, French-accented voice called upon her.

She looked at the silvery-haired boy who stood at the front with his work-in-progress. He was the last one to go through group critique, she might as well say something.

"Your keen perception shows through your extraordinary accuracy for detail. Your excellent sense of space and rhythm can be felt through your composition. But," she noted, "You may not even notice; you have a natural tendency to coordinate complementary colours that are pleasing to viewer eyes. If your intention is to depict the ugliness of war," Shizuka recommended, "read up on Freudian colour theories if you have time."

"A-Ah." Otori Choutarou could only stammer.

"As expected from an art student of _L'Academie des Fleurs," _the art teacher said in a matter of fact manner. "Do heed her advice, Otori."

"Ehhh?" Some of the girls voiced their incredulity. "That's what you're trying to do, Otori-kun? That's so not your style!"

"Ah…" Otori rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry…"

Cute boy. Apologizing for something he decided to do for himself?

"Sensei. How come Kagami isn't showing her progress like the rest of us?" a fellow art classmate complained.

Their art teacher replied in a smooth manner, "I'm sure Kagami-san will show hers when she is ready."

Her classmates looked like they had many complaints about that, but for this class, and this class alone, none of them even tried to throw verbal abuse at her.

Because their art teacher's favourtism was obvious.

The bell rung, dismissing classes for the day.

"Kagami-san." The art teacher motioned for her to stay behind.

"About what you asked last time."

"Yes?" Shizuka asked.

"Apparently, all of the spare rooms with locks on them have been allocated to clubs," the teacher told her regretfully. "You can try speaking to the student council."

"…That's fine," Shizuka decided. "I can always do art at home."

The art teacher looked on her as one would a prized pupil.

"You were in the same year as that boy, Merville?" she asked rhetorically. "Is it true that his works can_ create_ in someone feelings that did not even exist before?"

Shizuka answered, after a very deep pause, "I don't know…"

"Even I…don't know…"

"Oh." The art teacher took her pause as envy. "But, _you_ won first place at the _Etoile _competition last year. I should like to see your painting, _'Undefeated'_, in person sometime. It would be an inspiration for the class."

"Ah…" Shizuka smiled with dry lips. "I burned that one."

* * *

"Ah, Kagami."

Shizuka turned to see Yukina behind her. "Sakaki-san," she asked in surprise, "You don't have club activities today?"

"…We are meeting up at a dance studio later," Yukina replied, walking alongside her. It must be strange for the school queen to be seen conversing with its public enemy. Yukina didn't seem to mind.

"Keigo can be bullheaded at times."

Because she had never heard anyone refer to him by his first name, it took Shizuka a moment to realize that she meant Atobe.

"If you wish, I am able to provide you sanctuary until the time comes when I must graduate…" Yukina offered.

Shizuka gave the other girl a sidelong glance.

"…In other words…" Shizuka smiled "…you also think it would be better for me to stand on my own strength, Sakaki-san?"

Yukina gave a small, telltale smile.

"Well…do your best."

* * *

"_Jaques-Pierre has been inquiring about you. That boy…quite persistent, is he not?"_

"I know."

"_Shizuka. Just because you are there by yourself does not excuse you from doing anything except what you have set out to do."_

"Don't you trust me, Mother?"

"…_You are at that age when girls are in love with the concept of love."_

…

"I'm not bound to do anything on the spur of the moment. You know me."

"_This is the only chance I am giving you. Just remember that."_

"I'll remember."

The line beeped dead.

Shizuka sighed and placed the phone in its holder.

The brunette strode across the living room, pulling off the cover that obscured the large painting framed on the wall.

No matter how many times she had seen it, it never failed to arouse the same intensity of emotion within her as the first.

'Undefeated', huh?

Shizuka gripped the curtain tightly.

But I will defeat you.


	5. Limit

**Author's note: **Yeah, this is where cries of 'mary sue' comes in. I won't try to deflect those accusations if you really think so, but, like I mentioned before, I'll try to make this story fun to read regardless.

* * *

**Limit**

* * *

Huh…

She didn't see Katsuji Nao coming out of the girls' changing room. Warm ups were already over.

"Alright, everyone! Ten laps!"

On her eight lap, Shizuka saw Nao come out of the changing room. The red haired girl yawned and went straight for the bleachers.

Hah.

As soon as she was done with her laps, Shizuka went up with her.

"Took you a while," Shizuka said, sitting a comfortable distance away.

"Drama series marathon last night," Nao said with a yawn. "Bad idea. Passed out in the changing room just now."

"Heeh…" Shizuka looked at the girl's scraped knee. "…Did you bite your arm as you fell?" she asked as well.

Nao blinked down at her arm as though it were the first time she noticed the teeth marks. "No, this is from dreaming about sweets in class this morning."

…

Shizuka stood up with a stretch. "Hey. I'm using the restroom if the teacher asks."

She descended the bleachers.

The changing room was empty when she went in. She carefully screened her surroundings.

Finally, she strode over to her locker and yanked open the door.

…

Behind

The

Auditorium

…

* * *

"What did I tell you? She would come."

Shizuka approached with a calm demeanor, but she was inwardly calculating.

"No one will hear you if you scream," the leader of Atobe's fan club told her. "This building behind us is the most soundproof we have on campus."

Shizuka lifted her chin. "You sure I will be the one screaming?"

"Heh. You're right, she is a feisty one."

She heard steps coming up from behind.

"Cute. Real doll."

…Four. Five. Six.

Six of them.

"You're not from this school," Shizuka stated. She didn't recognize those uniforms.

"Bingo!" One of them cackled. "Just love it when they state the obvious."

Shizuka repositioned herself to keep better track of all of them.

"Relax, what will happen will remain secret among us."

…Oh?

"I am…glad to hear that…" Shizuka unbuttoned her uniform jacket. "Because, you see…I happen to be an expert at this sort of thing…" She tossed her jacket off to one side.

"I will warn you, though…" She met their eyes seriously. "I've been taught to never hold back when it comes to a demonstration of my skills. Come at me as you will."

"Haha…" It appeared that the girl, their ringleader, was only going to stand back and watch. "Make it so that she can never show her face before Atobe-sama again!"

They launched towards her.

Shizuka spun on her heels and ran.

"-What the!? She's escaping-!"

Running? No.

Shizuka leapt against the wall of the auditorium building, twisting to whip a flying roundhouse kick into the closest of her pursuers. Using the same momentum, she swung her leg back and swept the shins of another guy out from underneath him; at the same time her arm was swung out and her elbow smacked his face.

"_Argh-!"_

Even if she were confident, it was foolish to attempt to take on all six of them at the same time. Their physiques were simply too different.

She guarded against an elbow blow with a swift uppercut, jabbing her fingers into the weak spot of his armpit and earning a howl of pain from the guy. As he was caught off guard, she locked his arm within hers and kneed him hard into his side for good measure.

"_OW! What the hell!"_

Shizuka wove herself out of the fray.

The guy she had delivered that hard kick to, and the guy she had jabbed in the armpit wouldn't be back in action anytime soon. Those moves, after all, could be potentially lethal. But, it was against the principles of a martial artist to allow weakness in a serious fight.

"Hmph." Shizuka tilted her chin. "My father was a professional bodyguard and I have undergone harsh self defense training since I was eight!" she declared proudly. "None of you are a match for me!"

The four remaining grouped together. It appeared that they've got onto the fact that if they were together, they have better chances.

Shizuka fell back into an evasive stance. She gestured with her hand. "Come."

…

It was soon over and done with. None of them possessed any true skill. They had strength, but not the power that came from sweat-trained speed and proper technique.

Shizuka went to each of them in turn, robbing them of the student IDs they kept in their wallets.

"These," she said, smacking them emphatically on the top of their head, "are going straight to the student council." She smiled coldly. "Have fun coming up with an excuse of how they ended up in a high school girl's hands."

She got up in time to see their female ringleader making a run for it.

"And also," Shizuka added almost as an afterthought. "If you dare trouble our students again," she said in cold warning, "My father _does_ have associates in Japan."

She left in pursuit of that girl.

Normally she would have left it at that already…but that girl had to involve Katsuji Nao in her plans.

Today, she would pursue this matter till the end.

* * *

"Well, you know what they say about criminals always returning to the scene of the crime."

The girl shrieked as though she had encountered a ghost, clutching the letter of challenge against her chest.

"I don't make it a habit to hit girls," Shizuka stated, folding her arms. "But, I will make one thing clear with you today."

She pulled out the collection student IDs from her pocket. "If you piss me off one more time…" said Shizuka coolly "…then your connection to these people here…will be made known to the person you least want it to be known to."

She tapped the girl's cheek lightly. "So let's both do our best to keep this a secret, agreed…?"

The girl nodded grudgingly.

Shizuka stepped back, allowing the girl enough room to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Shizuka sat down on the bench in the center of the changing room.

She debated within herself for what seemed like a long time.

"Shizuka!" The door burst open to reveal a very alert looking Nao still in her gym clothes. As soon as the red haired girl's eyes looked over her, however, she reverted to the usual Katsuji Nao. "What…? So you were here? I'm going home."

Still sitting, Shizuka let out a chuckle.

"Nao," she said, pausing the girl at the door. "Thank you."

"What…?" Nao replied in a bored tone. "Did I do something?"

"No," Shizuka said, smiling. "Nothing."

If Nao had reason for keeping her silence, then she would have to respect that.

However…

Shizuka stood up. "Where is Atobe located at this moment?"

Nao's trimmed eyebrows shot up. The witty comeback she had, however, died in her throat upon seeing the cold determination in Shizuka's eyes.

"_Where?"_

* * *

"Tsch. Where's that Oshitari?"

Class 2B was the last set that still needed to submit its ballots. Ma, even without their votes, he would still have won the student election by a landslide. But tardiness was one of Atobe's pet peeves. One should _never_ make Ore-sama wait for anything.

The door to the student council office flung open. Atobe swung around from facing the window.

"Coming here at last, ahn?"

…A lone girl stood in the doorway.

Atobe's eyes narrowed. That wasn't Oshitari.

…She slowly folded her arms before her. "…I hope…for your sake…you weren't expecting me, _your majesty?"_

Atobe most surely did frown then.

It was…_her?_

"What do you think you are doing here!?" Atobe Keigo demanded indignantly. "This place is my, Ore-sama's, sanctum! Not for the likes of you!" He glared over at his side where his loyal friend and assistant Kabaji was hesitating. "What are you doing still standing there, Kabaji!"

In a few smooth strides, that girl without manners approached his desk. Before anything else can come out of his mouth, she reached inside her pocket and slapped down an assortment of cards.

"…A 'king'…" she said coolly "…should be held accountable for his subjects, right…?"

Atobe's sharp blue eyes narrowed down at the items on his desk. They were…student ID cards?

"Clench your jaw," she said.

* * *

When Oshitari Yuushi arrived at the student council room, it was full blown war.

For the first time in his life, Oshitari was wondering if he might actually be needing lenses with prescription to them.

Kabaji stood tall and overpowering before Atobe's desk, restraining an ominous Shizuka.

Atobe himself was braced against his presidential chair, one hand clutching his face. A trickle of blood was leaking from his nose.

It took three seconds for everything to click in place inside Oshitari's mind.

"_You…." _Atobe's tone was borderline murderous, as was his livid glare. _"You've done it this time!"_

Oshitari stepped into battle, pressing up his glasses. A hint of threat entered his voice. "Kagami-san, would you mind explaining your actions just now?"

Shizuka stared at him for a moment, before conceding.

"This time…" she looked to Atobe and her lips tightened together "…you went too far."

Still pinching the bridge of his nose, Atobe's brow furrowed, but Oshitari forestalled his words by asking, "What do you mean by that, Kagami-san?"

She disengaged Kabaji, folding her arms. "…Ah. I get that you have a problem with me," she said coolly to Atobe, "but to even get those associated with me involved?"

"_Ahn? What nonsense are you sprou-" _

"Hear, hear," Oshitari interjected. "I'm sure Atobe never intentionally permitted anything of the sort," he told her sympathetically.

Her eyes said the remainder: 'You and I both know it is not a matter of intent.' He raised his hands in defeat.

"Even so," Shizuka said coolly, turning her attention back on Atobe, "All this hostility just because I got you a little wet that one morning?"

"_Ahn?_ How naïve." Atobe tossed the bloody handkerchief back to Kabaji. "Or have you selectively forgotten the dangerous stunt you pulled by kicking those crates!" It was fortunate for him—and ultimately, for her—that he had the quick reflexes of an athlete to be able to halt immediately. "What would you have done if Ore-sama were to injure himself on those!? How would you take responsibility, hn!?"

…That wouldn't have happened, Shizuka thought. She had been trained to have that kind of control. Instead, she answered, "I simply avenged myself for the bucket of water from the other day."

"Ma. That's something entirely different," Atobe said, crossing his arms confidently. "That was something you _deserved."_

Her expression was as impassive as ever. "…I see. Because?"

"Ho…now you're going to feign innocence?" Atobe pierced her with his sharp gaze.

The two of them exchanged charged, icy glares like old enemies.

"Atobe…" Oshitari wondered if it would be a good time to mention this… "You said…the stalker pranks started last Monday, if I remember correctly…?"

"And so?" Atobe's demanding drawl.

"Kagami-san only transferred in on Thursday of last week…" Oshitari reminded him. If Atobe had given it any thought, he would have realized the discrepancy.

"Ho. Are you asking me to know the way these girls' minds function?" Atobe demanded.

"Hah…hah…" Oshitari gave a weak laugh.

Or not.

"…_Stalker-san…?"_

Shizuka was looking at Oshitari, remembering his nickname for her. It seemed to him that she had made the connection with this conversation.

"_Stalker?" _she repeated, seemingly incredulous despite her mask.

The corner of Atobe's lips twisted in disgust. His entire handsome face held aversion toward her. "Dense in the head, are you? Yes, that's what they call your kind here!"

Then, as if to mock their wrongful meeting, his cellphone rang at that moment.

They all watched as Hyoutei Academy's King did a 180 degree transformation, flicking a hand through his hair as he replied with his full charisma, "This is Atobe."

…

His frowning eyes flicked to her, then back at his phone. "Hello?"

Oshitari shook his head resignedly. "Again, huh…?" And for a while it had seemed that the person had given up.

Atobe's gaze locked with hers, and it must be admitted that the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped.

In two strides, Shizuka reached his desk, snatching the phone from his hand. _"Wh-"_

She pressed it against her ear. "If you've got so much courage," she said tersely, "go and chase him in person."

"Year 2, Class F, Kagami Shizuka: if you keep up with this nonsense," Shizuka warned coldly, _"He won't be the only one hunting you down." _She snapped the phone shut.

Letting go of the breath she'd been keeping in for so long, the brunette gave his phone back to him. Keep calm. Keep under control.

"That cellphone on that day," Shizuka met eyes with Atobe, "did not belong to me. I just happened to be the one who picked it up."

"What?" Atobe drawled, simply crossing his arms. "Then you should have said so from the beginning! Hmph." An arrogant tilt of his chin. "This is why I can't stand people who can't speak up!"

…

Keep calm. Keep under control.

So, no matter what she said, she would end up being the one in the wrong, right?

The brunette placed her hands at her sides, bending down in a deep bow. "For pulling that dangerous stunt on that jog, I am extremely sorry!"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses. Oh…?

"But," said Shizuka as she looked up from her bow, "I will not apologize for holding my tongue on our initial meeting."

"_Ahn?"_ Atobe demanded, as though _he_ were the one offended about what he had been misled to believe.

Shizuka straightened. "I may not always speak my mind when necessary," she acknowledged coolly, "but, I will never say anything I don't mean." Meaning, she didn't feel apologetic about him jumping into misconceptions on his own.

"Ho?" Atobe's hawk-like eyes widened dangerously.

"Now, now," Oshitari came between the two of them. "She's already apologized, hasn't she? Besides, it turns out she isn't your Stalker-san. Am I not correct to assume there are more important matters at hand?" He picked up the student IDs on the desk.

Shizuka sighed inwardly and looked back at Atobe. "You really don't recognize these students?"

"Hmph." He flipped his stylish dark hair that fell back in place the very next moment. "For what godforsaken reason would Ore-sama need to know the name of these plebeians from a third rate school!?"

"And there you go," Oshitari offered apologetically to Shizuka. "You have your answer."

She was still for a moment. "…I see." The tall girl turned. "That's all I need to know."

"But," Oshitari spoke, deciding that it was simply too much of a waste to let her walk out, now. "It seems things have been difficult on you, dear lady, owing to someone's _misunderstanding."_

"_Ahn?"_ From his desk, Atobe cried foul. "And you're sure it's not because of her bad personality!?"

…Shizuka turned back. Keep calm. Keep in control. To all of their surprise, Kabaji placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. He said nothing, only stared bleary-eyed at his childhood friend while sending out some form of psychic wave.

"O-Oi, Kabaji!?" Atobe demanded.

"Come, now," Oshitari coaxed. He was having too much fun with this. "As the representative of Hyoutei Academy's 1701 students, and as the childhood friend Kabaji so admires," smirk "you're not simply going to leave things like this, are you?" Oh, yes, pulling those cards always did their trick.

"Uh…" Shizuka put up a hand, wondering if she had any say in all this. Oshitari ignored it.

"And so!?" Atobe pinched between his brows in frustration. "You expect Ore-sama to issue a royal edict in apology!?"

Oshitari wanted to slap his own forehead. Did he really just say 'royal edict'?

"No…" Oshitari said slowly "…not to that extreme. However," looking over at the girl who was full of surprises "You can just make her our club's manager."

"What?" the two demanded simultaneously.

"Isn't it a win-win for both of you?" Oshitari proposed. He looked to Atobe first. "You can fill in the position that's been left vacant for so long, I'm sure you're also getting tired of being asked for that role. Besides…" he chuckled as his gaze went to Shizuka "…If it's her, I think she handle it."

…Shizuka was getting a bad feeling.

"No…" she tried to decline politely. "You see…I really don't have the time to dedicate to any serious club activities…"

Not so fast. "Oh? It's just trivial tasks," Oshitari promoted expertly. "You need the hours, if I'm correct? Have you a club in mind already?"

…

She didn't. He could see it from her face.

"So, Atobe-" Oshitari was starting to say, before she raised her hand to halt him.

"I can't," said Shizuka. "I am not familiar with the concept of a 'club manager'."

"Ah." He worded himself calculatingly. "It is a simple job, particularly seeing that we've been without one for several months, now." He couldn't mention anything that would suggest time and effort. "You don't even need to be present at practices the entire time," Oshitari offered good-naturedly. "Ma. Just the occasional checking of equipment, managing player data, providing moral support, making sure they're keeping a good balance between academics and club activities...keeping the clubrooms clean that no one uses anyway…and other small chores not even worth mentioning."

He seemed to have caught her interest.

"…Clubrooms…empty?" Shizuka murmured as she slanted a look at him.

Oh? Chance. "Of course," Oshitari said with a chuckle. "The boys' tennis club have been assigned several clubrooms for use. If you are club manager, you'll be the keeper of keys."

As she fell into pensive silence, Oshitari threw a triumphant grin at a displeased Atobe. Nevertheless, the tennis club captain let him have his way this time.

As a final push, Oshitari told her smoothly, "I'm sure you're tired of having to carry your other pair of shoes with you the whole day, and people pestering you everywhere you go." Her eyes went to him, unreadable. "When they find out you're the manager of our tennis club, which is captained by Atobe here," he gave a knowing, and somewhat seductive, smile "they will immediately know that whatever animosity you had between you has been dissolved."

…

After a long time, the brunette looked up from a spot on the floor. She glanced over at Atobe Keigo, as though he were the last obstacle that stood in the way of a favourable decision.

Rather haughtily, Atobe craned his neck. "Ma. Just don't get in my way!"

* * *

An announcement from the PA right after lunch hour.

"_We'll now be announcing the results of the student council elections…"_

In the desk next to hers, Katsuji Nao pulled out two earplugs from her pencil case.

"Get ready," Nao said to her. "You're about to hear the Hyoutei cheer for the first time."

…Huh?

"_From the tallying of ballots, the seat of student council president goes to…"_

"…_Atobe Keigo!"_

Screams of approval erupted from the girls in their class. They were loud. She was certain theirs wasn't the only classroom to experience such an intense reaction.

When the screams died down, Shizuka was able to perceive another sound. A loud, rhythmic sound that was resonating through every corner of the school.

"_Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" _

W-what…?

In the desk next to hers, Nao tried to nap through the drama.

The chanting continued.

Then, as though with practiced timing, it suddenly stopped. The PA announced again.

"_And now, a word from your student council president for the coming year…"_

...

"_Rejoice, that I, Ore-sama, have decided to reign over you plebeians for another year!"_

She could hear calls of 'Atobe-sama!' down the hall. Wow…this guy… Shizuka didn't know whether to be amused or appalled. Did his pompousness not rub anyone else the wrong way?

"_As long as you have resigned yourself to this Ore-sama's brilliant will, you'll have another easy school year free from the worries of the other common folk!"_

"_This is Hyoutei Academy, the school of paradise! And my, Atobe's, kingdom!"_

Again with the Hyoutei chant, though this time it also included Atobe's name.

"It's over? It's over?" Nao asked, pulling out one of the earplugs. Shizuka was about to reply, except the PA went on again.

"_Ah…" _Atobe Keigo's voice added, almost as an afterthought,_ "That's right. Year 2, Class F, Kagami Shizuka!"_

Shizuka jolted in shock.

"_That girl is now Hyoutei Senior High boys' tennis club manager! Henceforth, if anyone dares lay hands on her…"_

"…_the 168 members of the boys' tennis team will not go easy on them!"_

"EHHHH!?"

The simultaneous outbursts shook the school.

"…Eh?" Nao frowned up at Shizuka, who had shot up from her seat. "Why are _you_ even surprised?"

Shizuka was surprised, yes, but for an entirely different reason.

"Just now-…what did he say at the end-…?" she asked shakily.

Nao raised an eyebrow at her. "The boys' tennis team won't go easy on anyone who bothers you?"

"No…how many members..?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

"Oh…" the red haired girl gave a shrug like Shizuka was truly hopeless. "You didn't know…? Hyoutei Academy has the highest club membership in its tennis clubs. Hyoutei Senior High boys' tennis club has 168 members."

…

"_168!?"_


	6. The Regulars

**Author's note:** I have the suspicion that in senior high, the coach would be different…but for the sake of simplicity, I'll go with the same coach.

Question for you after reading this chapter...since I'm kind of basing their personalities off the prince of tennis dating sims...which regular do you like best so far in this story?

* * *

**The Regulars**

* * *

The PA screeched on as she was taking her time in the changing room after PE.

"_Kagami Shizuka,"_ an angry sounding Atobe commanded, _"Report yourself to the student council room by the second bell!"_

…

…That was in six minutes.

Cramming her hairbrush into her bag, Shizuka picked up her bag and ran.

She slid open the door just as the second bell at the end of the day, the bell which signaled the start of committees, rung.

"Ho…? Atobe Keigo was seated majestically in his presidential chair. "On time today, I see."

On time for what…? Shizuka thought while catching her breath. She wasn't even part of the student council.

"Ahn? You got complaints?" Atobe challenged in his arrogant, drawling voice. "Then where were you at club practice!?"

"…Can't you just cut me some slack on the first day…?" Shizuka muttered under her breath. She had even had to jump out of her classroom window yesterday to escape the swarm of questions outside class 2F. And that was from second floor.

She really didn't think it would've been a good idea waiting around for forty minutes until club activities started, since she wasn't in any committees.

"Then where were you at morning practice today!?" Atobe demanded.

Shizuka's eyes widened.

M-Morning, too!?

"_Ahn~" _Atobe pressed long fingers against his forehead as though she was causing him headache. "For goodness' sake. I expect better than this from who's going to be in charge of our club's well-being."

A stab of guilt. Even though she felt somewhat deceived, she had still accepted the responsibility. Shizuka clenched her fists and bowed. "My apologies. I will do better."

Atobe gave her a dismissive wave, picking up the documents he had to go through as the student council president. "Before you join a committee of your own, I expect you to make good use of your time here every day before club activities."

Shizuka opened her mouth in shock.

"And just so you know," Atobe gave her a warning scowl, "If you were to ever distract me, I'm throwing you out!"

So did he want her there or not!?

* * *

Shizuka watched her breath misting in the air.

It's cold.

Don't tell her…she'd have to be standing out here in the cold each day for an hour before classes start, and for two hours after classes were done with!?

It may be fine for the club members because they were exercising…but she…she'd freeze!

"Warm ups! Ten laps! Ten lateral lunges! Twenty line touches! Fifteen side steps! Go!" Atobe yelled from the sidelines, appearing perfectly fine in his tennis uniform. He caught her staring and turned to give her a pointed look, indicating to their tennis coach with a slight incline of his head.

Right… The first order of business was to greet their coach. It was all meaningless if she couldn't receive their coach's approval.

She had been surprised when she had learned of his name.

Sakaki Tarou.

Perhaps…he…to Sakaki Yukina…

Her heart was pounding louder than usual as she went towards the man wearing a pristine formal suit on a cold winter day.

"Please excuse me," Shizuka said, alerting him of her presence. "You may or may not have heard: I am the newly appointed club manager, K-"

"Kagami."

She paused in mid bow.

…Shizuka peered up slowly at his brown gaze.

"You have your father's eyes."

…Then it was true…

It seemed that their fathers had indeed been old friends…

"You have my condolences."

Shizuka managed a small, brave smile. "No… To be able to meet an acquaintance of my father even here…I have no doubt he is watching over me."

She bowed. "Please allow me to assist you in the management of your team."

Coach Sakaki nodded once in approval. He lifted one arm free from their crossed stance, and pointed two fingers straight to her head. "Go do your best," he ordered.

Ack.

That wasn't a gesture one should use freely toward the daughter of a bodyguard. She almost had a heart attack.

As if on cue, Atobe's voice shouted at that moment, "Gather up!"

"Oi, Manager," the tennis captain caught her as she was about to escape, "Where do you think you're going!?"

…She could already tell this wasn't going to work out the way she had wanted…

Shizuka reluctantly went to them.

"_This"_ Atobe Keigo waved a hand at her. He might as well be presenting a common seashell he had found on the beach "is your new manager!"

The 166 other members of the tennis club, however, bowed simultaneously.

"We'll be in your care!" they said.

…Urk…

Atobe beckoned her with one finger. "Be grateful. Ore-sama will introduce Hyoutei's Elites to you."

"…Calling us 'Elites' again…" Oshitari sighed, pushing up on the bridge of his glasses.

Atobe scoffed at the reaction, going to stand next to the spectacled guy.

"Year 2, Class B, Oshitari Yuushi: Our own tennis prodigy. Ma, Ore-sama's genius still outmatches all."

"We haven't formally met," Oshitari Yuushi addressed to her, ignoring Atobe's last comment. "Charmed, my lady." She could tell he was a type to be popular among the girls. Sleek, handsome, and with an irresistible voice. He also seemed to possess sound intellect and good judgment. As he took her hand, he turned it and drew the back of her hand to his lips.

…

Because she hadn't forgotten the fact that he was the one who got her into this, she squeezed his hand extra hard.

As Oshitari grimaced, cradling his hand when she had let go, Mukahi Gakuto muttered, "I have a feeling you've done something to deserve that."

"Year 2, Class C, Mukahi Gakuto: A talented acrobatic player. Ma, Ore-sama is more the down to earth type."

As Atobe flipped his hair, all the regulars' eyes went to him.

No, no you're not.

"Eh heh heh." Mukahi was shorter built than the rest. He wore his red hair proudly, and his face was full of boyish vigor. Those eyes held obvious interest and challenge as he regarded her. As he held out his hand for a shake, he declared, "I like pastries that have enough sugar to energize, but sweets are not bad, Manager."

…Oh? It wasn't often that people made demands of her on their initial meeting with her. What a…straightforward and confident guy.

As she released his hand, Mukahi demonstrated his superb acrobatic skills by landing a back-flip and mimicking a gunshot at her.

Ouch.

Had she already mentioned that the gesture was fatal to her heart?

"Year 2, Class C, Shishido Ryou: The fastest member of our team. Ma, Ore-sama still has better fashion sense."

"_HEY!"_

"Shishido-san…" Otori Choutarou held him back anxiously, "Not right now…"

The guy with dark brown hair sighed and schooled his features. His appearance transformed into one of camaraderie when he faced back to her. "Yo! Manager," Shishido addressed her brightly. She remembered him from that basketball match. A strong sense of justice and a lazy charm.

His handshake was firm. She liked him already. "Call me Shizuka," she said to him, "as you've done before."

His hand twitched and he stuttered, "Well-that-…that was before-…-your full name-"

"Ohhh…what's this…" Mukahi jabbed Shishido's side with his elbow. "Your ears are turning red~"

Shishido chased Mukahi across the field.

Atobe pinched between his brows, moving on to the next. "Year 1, Class B, Otori Choutarou: A master of powerful serves. Ma, only Ore-sama am able to receive them perfectly."

"Kagami-san." Otori had a gentle, kind voice that was almost musical. It was almost in contrast to his extraordinary height. He gave her a friendly smile, extending his hand carefully, as though to not appear assertive. "I'm counting on you to point out my shortcomings here, as well."

He was referring to her critique of his work in art class. A close examination told her that he bore no ill intentions behind his statement. Really…an honest, caring guy who strove for self-improvement was rare.

"…Even if it's just art-related," Shizuka said, "You can come to me for assistance any time you like."

The question flitted across Otori's lovely brown eyes, but Atobe had moved on.

"Year 1, Class B, Hiyoshi Wakashi: Captain to the Hyoutei Junior High boys' tennis team last year. Ma, now he's back to simply being a regular."

The statement seemed to displease Hiyoshi greatly.

In a low voice, he uttered, "Gekokujou."

"Hn? What was that?" Atobe's taunting voice answered.

"Tsch." Hiyoshi tore his glare from Atobe, thrusting his hand out to her. "Year 1, Class B, Hiyoshi Wakashi," he repeated his introduction, but changed the following: "The man who will become captain."

She took his hand.

Immediately their eyes locked.

This guy…could it be…a martial arts practitioner?

She could tell he sensed it, too. But, she refrained from asking.

Some branches of martial arts teaches its practitioners to never boast of being able to use self defense. She had always respected that principle.

"My." Oshitari looked troubled as he stared down at their hands. "Should I have tried a cooler approach?"

They separated.

"Year 1, Class B, Kabaji Munehiro: The most powerful player we have. Ma, you've already witnessed it firsthand."

Interestingly enough, only to Kabaji's introduction did Atobe not add any unnecessary boasting of his own merits.

"Kabaji-kun." Shizuka held out her hand and smiled. "Please continue to help me out."

He shook her hand solemnly. "Usu."

"And lastly, Year 2, Class C-…" Atobe flared out his arm to the empty space beside Kabaji.

…

Atobe pressed two fingers against his brow. _"Jirou~!"_

"Huh?" Otori blinked. "Akutagawa-san was here doing laps with us."

"Kabaji!" Atobe snapped.

"Usu." Kabaji headed off.

...

"…Atobe." Shizuka turned to him, getting down to business. "…I want to hear in your own words: What are your main expectations of me as a manager? Specifically, will you require my presence on the courts at all times?"

Depending on his answer, she may have to reconsider her choice of club.

"Ahn? Ore-sama doesn't care where you are or what you do unless you skimp out on your duties," Atobe replied as if it was a matter of course that he couldn't expect much from her. "Ma. As long as you keep up Ore-sama's image, that's good enough."

"…Image?" Shizuka tilted her head to one side.

"Ahn?" Atobe raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, as though he had just realized something. "Ah~" Shizuka wasn't sure if she liked that smirk.

Somewhat triumphantly, Atobe turned to his miniature army of tennis players. Slowly, his hand went up. An arrogant toss of his head. He snapped. "Burn this, Ore-sama's brilliance, into the back of your mind!"

"_Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"_

Bending his arm at the elbow, then brought it pointing straight up to the sky.

"_Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!"_

Shizuka felt her jaw drop.

His pointing went to his left.

"_The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei!"_

Then it went to the right.

"_The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe!"_

From somewhere higher up on the bleachers, a curly blond head popped up. _"Huh…? What…? A match…?"_

Mukahi Gakuto spotted him immediately. "OY! JIROU!" In just a few leaps, he was up in the bleachers, rattling awake a semi-asleep Jirou. "I told you to not sleep out here in the cold! You'll die!"

For the finisher, Atobe flung both arms to the side.

"_The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe!"_

Oh.

Mon.

_Dieu._

The chanting halted completely and uniformly at Atobe's snap of his fingers.

Ever wondered if a person could die from embarrassment?

Well, she felt like she was about to…simply from witnessing this.

Atobe raked a hand through his hair, pleased with himself. "Well, Manager?" The captain of the tennis team glanced smugly back at her. "Wouldn't it be most fitting for the team's manager to be the one leading spectator cheers?"

…Yeah, that did it.

She was resigning.

And she was resigning _now._

"Ma." Reaching inside his jacket's pocket, he took out a sleek, flat cellphone of the latest model. "This'll be yours."

Shizuka examined it in her hands.

"Unlimited coverage," Atobe stated in a tone that implied it was natural she should be feeling grateful for this. "The contacts of all 167 club members and the coach's has been pre-entered," he told her. "Ma. Ore-sama's is on speed dial 1 through 4. Expect to be contacted through this phone if anything comes up."

…For someone who accepted her begrudgingly, he sure was prepared.

Shizuka drew in a deep breath. "Atobe-" she began.

"Ahn~" Atobe looked like he just remembered something annoying. He also pulled out a chain of keys. "Since Oshitari was so persistent about this, here!"

He tossed them and she caught. "The keys to the storage rooms and clubrooms our club owns, as well as to the player file drawers."

She hesitated.

"One last thing," Atobe told her. "I'm giving you advanced notice: We're taking inventory after practice on Saturday. I expect comprehensive reports of player and supply data by then!"

Shizuka's eyes grew wide.

"Dismissed!" With that, Atobe went back to his club activities.

She checked the screen on the phone he just gave her for exclusive club use.

**Thursday, January 16, 4:35 PM.**

Saturday…THIS Saturday!?

_How is that any advanced notice!?_


	7. Dictator

**Author's note:** I don't dare claim that I've done a great representation of Atobe's character (I try to exaggerate him a bit to add humour into my writing), but thank you, AcceleratorCupcake, for your comment. It makes me very happy to hear that.

* * *

**Dictator**

* * *

Friday, lunch period.

Shizuka was off her rhythm.

She really hated being thrown off her rhythm.

"…Hey. Shizuka."

Nao gazed at her through fake lashes, her head resting on her desk. "…You know…it's not unusual for a larger club to have assistant managers…"

Shizuka was texting on the cellphone Atobe had given her with one hand, furiously scribbling notes on her desk with her other. "Nao..."

"No. I don't want to be murdered before I've won the Golden Award for best actress."

…

"Say, Shizuka," Nao said after a few minutes, deciding that lunch hour was too boring when Shizuka was entirely focused on something else. "Why not join the drama club?" she suggested. "You're tall. And better looking than most of the guys there."

"Ha…ha…"

* * *

Hmm…

Hyoutei Senior High's student council consists of…

The student council president…and his secretary…

Atobe Keigo…and Kabaji Munehiro.

Kabaji…and Atobe.

"I've been wondering...where are the other student council members?" Shizuka decided to ask. She was pretty sure there was a vice president: one of the girls Sakaki Yukina had introduced her to on her first day at this school.

"Ahn?" Atobe looked up from his desk. "If you have time to be asking unnecessary questions, I take it that you've already accomplished the task expected of you, huh?"

He pointed her to the door, as the consequence of disturbing his work. "Out."

…

* * *

"Huh…? Manager?" Both Shishido and Otori, who were jogging side by side for warm ups, slowed their pace to match up with hers. "You're joining us for laps, today?"

Yes. Because she was cold _and_ tired. If she didn't get her blood going, who knows what might happen.

'_Kagami Shizuka!'_ Atobe's voice caused all three to startle. _'Pick up the call…! Pick up the call…! What do you think you're doing not picking up the call!?'_

Her expression hardening, Shizuka slowed down and dropped out of formation. Shishido and Otori stared back over their shoulder to see her reaching inside her pocket and snapping open the cellphone.

"That's…quite the ringtone," Otori remarked awkwardly.

Shizuka placed the phone next to her ear, turning to stare at the tennis club captain across the field, up on the bleachers. His exclusive ringtone, huh? She was going to change it immediately. _"My king?"_

"Don't forget the meeting after practice."

"_Of course not, your majesty."_

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work."

"Yes, have a good weekend, Manager." "See you next week."

Shizuka waited next to the changing room for the regulars to come out. They were always the first to arrive, and the last to leave.

She checked the time. It was only 4:14 PM, owing to Saturday being a half day. She had a little less than three hours until her supplementary chemistry lesson.

"Oi. Manager." Atobe came out of the changing room, back in his school uniform. The other regulars were behind him. "Let's be off."

As Atobe moved to lead the way, he lifted his cellphone to his ear. "Yes, we're done now. You may pick us up."

It didn't take very long for Shizuka to realize that they were heading off campus. "Uh…"

A shiny, black limousine pulled up just as they arrived at the gates.

As though this was a normal thing, the regulars circled around to enter from the opposite door.

On this side, Oshitari Yuushi opened and held the door for her. "My lady," he drawled smoothly, amused by her puzzlement.

"What are you hesitating for?" Atobe's quizzical demand from behind her. "We haven't got all day."

…Because she wasn't too sure about getting into a limousine to destination who knows where, with people she wasn't too familiar with.

"Where exactly is this meeting taking place?" Shizuka asked. She had to know she wasn't going to end up late for her lesson later.

"Ahn?" He pressed two fingers to his brow, as though he couldn't believe his own generosity. "To Ore-sama's dominion, of course! Get in!"

...

Shizuka found herself seated by the other window. Atobe was in the middle, Kabaji on his other side. The other regulars occupied the opposite seats and the sides.

As they conversed about tennis, Shizuka stared intently out the limousine's tinted windows, determined to memorize the landmarks in the event that she needed to find her own way back.

About twenty minutes later, she noticed that the mansions they passed grew larger in size, and they also grew sparse.

…She had expected something like this…but still…

After a long stretch of wide green fields beyond a high metal fence, the limousine paused in front of the gate. It parted automatically to let them through.

Amazing, Shizuka thought as they pulled up at last in front of a palatial mansion in the center of the property. She could make sense of the guy's pompousness, now.

"Welcome!" As the limousine pulled away, Atobe placed one hand on his hips, the other hand flipping through his hair lavishly. "To Ore-sama's magnificent abode!"

He even had a row of bodyguards waiting on him on either side. The butler descended the steps to greet him. "Welcome back, Keigo-sama. The usual?"

"My study," Atobe replied, tossing his uniform jacket to his butler. As he approached the doors, they were opened from within by maids standing on either side.

"Beat! I'm home!" the tennis captain cried. A moment later, Atobe's graceful, aristocratic Afghan hound came out to greet him.

"Oh? Is it your first time in a place like this?" Oshitari asked with a chuckle as they followed him in.

"Well…something like that," Shizuka replied, a bit uneasy.

Atobe Keigo's personal study was the size of her elementary school's library. He went to his desk by the windows. The rest of the regulars went to the sofas on either side. "Well! Let's get started."

Kabaji put down a fast asleep Jirou into one of the seats.

"…Just one thing before that." Shizuka had to ask. "…Do all regulars have to be present at inventory taking…?"

It wasn't that she particularly minded, but…this certainly felt strange.

"Ahn?" Atobe raised an eyebrow. "They are here as witnesses for this." That said, he placed a sheet of paper on his desk, sliding it towards her with two fingers.

Shizuka went and picked it up.

She scanned the heading at the top twice, hardly believing her eyes.

**Non-Disclosure Agreement**

A non-disclosure agreement…? Was he for real?

She skipped straight to the penalties section.

_Upon violation of the terms outlined in aforementioned clause, the person is subject to penalties including, but not limited to:_

_(1) expulsion from Hyoutei Academy and/or forfeiting of all club activity hours earned_

_(2) disciplinary action at the discretion of the wronged party_

…

Just what kind of criminal activities were they engaging in, to need her signature on an agreement like this?

"Ahn? My Hyoutei Academy is taking first place at the Nationals this year." Atobe folded his arms with supreme confidence, leaning back in his kingly chair. "I'll take no chances."

…

He really…

…hadn't left her with a choice, now hadn't he?

Shizuka took the pen from his penholder. In large, scrawling lines, she wrote her name. "Here." Shizuka handed the sheet back to him.

"Ho…" Atobe examined her signature as though he had just obtained something of interest. _"Ah."_ He said almost in a taunting manner, "I noticed Kinmori from 3-B has been missing from attendance the past two days?"

Oh…? So he kept track of the 167 members of his team…?

"Kinmori Yuuta from Class 3B," Shizuka said as she unzipped her bag and took out her clipboard and file folders, "absent due to sports-related injury. A stress fracture on his left ankle." She unclipped a sheet from her clipboard. "Here are the details of his medical diagnosis, the hospital name, doctor's information, and the recommended rehabilitation."

"Ho…?" Atobe's discerning eyes flicked over the sheet. He reached next to him and picked up the receiver of the antique fashioned phone on his desk. "Connect me to Saint Luke's International Hospital."

…What…? He was actually going to confirm it for himself…?

"_This is Atobe speaking. Get me Doctor Hidetoshi."_

"…_Doctor, there is a patient named Kinmori Yuuta under your care… Yes. Yes. How long? I will cover all medical expenses for him. Well, then."_

Atobe hung up. He lifted a mocking eyebrow at her and asked, "Ahn? Is there something on Ore-sama's face?"

He then struck on a brilliant observation all on his own. "Ah, you mean this Ore-sama's charm point." His finger slid atop his cheekbone, underlining the tear mole under his right eye. He tossed his head arrogantly. "Ma. It should be enough just to admire it. Don't expect this Ore-sama to ever let himself be touched by the likes of you."

…

Even so…it seemed that her opinion of him had changed a bit.

"Here is the compilation of player statistics you requested," Shizuka said, handing him the folder. "I have linked the database with an automated data analysis program to reflect immediate changes in input. Rest assured that the electronic records are now up to date."

"Hm." Atobe slid the folder over to him.

"This is the master list assessment exam scores for the club members last term. I have spoken to relevant teachers and have compiled a summary of students who are at risk of being enrolled in mandatory supplementary lessons, or have otherwise exhibited poor conduct answerable to disciplinary action; both of which would interfere with club practice."

The captain of Hyotei Senior High boys' tennis club scanned through the list with a concentrated furrow of his brows.

"_Akutagawa Jirou...fell asleep during end of the term assessment exam for English and received a score of zero…"_

All eyes went to the blonde snoring softly on the sofa seat.

"…_in danger of repeating the course."_

"Oi, Jirou!" Shishido kicked the leg of the sofa in an attempt to wake him, earning him a twitch of Atobe's eye.

"_Shishido Ryou," _Atobe continued reading the comments from the same teacher. _"Please stop arguing with the teacher on how lame assigned materials are, and putting minimal effort into those you find too lame. Your standing in this course is precarious."_

"Even me!?" Shishido yelled, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Gyahahahaha!" Gakuto laughed in ridicule. "Looks like you might end up keeping Jirou company in supplementary English, eh?"

"_Mukahi Gakuto, please stop giving high fives to the twenty-six foot tall statue of Hyoutei's founder at the front courtyard. The gilding is coming off." _Atobe raised his eyes from the list, quirking a quizzical eyebrow at Gakuto.

"Geh!"

"Which reminds me," Atobe put the list aside for contemplation later. "I have received notice that some of the machines at the indoor gym are showing signs of wear."

"Yes," answered Shizuka. "In addition to inventorying the club's supplies and equipment, I've also taken a look at the training equipment at the coach's recommendation." She passed him the folder. "Here is the compilation of equipment that need replacing, the options and alternatives, their detailed comparative analysis, and the contact information for their distribution centers."

"Ho…?" Atobe leafed through the first few pages. "You've even gone to such lengths…?"

Never underestimate the investigative abilities of an art student who had to do extensive research for each of her art projects if she had wanted to even get a passing grade. Some of them didn't have the luxury of raw talent to create masterpieces off the top of their heads.

"Of course," she answered simply. "As long as there are expectations of me," she stated, "I, Kagami Shizuka, will never do anything half-heartedly."

"Fum…" For the first time since they've met, Atobe's deep blue eyes peered appraisingly up at her, and he gave her an approving smirk. "Good attitude."

Observing this from the sidelines, Oshitari and Gakuto shared a look.

"Ma. This should suffice for now," Atobe Keigo decided, putting the files aside. "I'll handle it from here."

Shizuka released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She would admit it: This guy had quite the presence when he wasn't being his usual flamboyant self. "Yes. Please continue to count on me in the future."

5:35 PM.

"Then…if there isn't anything else," she raised her left wrist, pointing at her watch, "I have a prior engagement I must make."

"Oh…?" Ever the gentleman, Oshitari was the first to rise. "Allow me to escort you out, my lady."

"Ah. I can find my own way," Shizuka said. "Don't mind me and carry on, gentlemen." She inclined her head respectfully, turned and left Atobe's study in a hurry.

…Ah, she was going to be late, wasn't she?

Shizuka's scrolled through her personal cellphone's contact list as she descended the front steps of the mansion. Taxi…Taxi…

Just as she placed her phone to her ear, a black limousine pulled up next to her.

The black tinted windows rolled down to reveal Atobe, with his arms crossed leisurely, in the back seat. "I'll send you home," he said.

In response to what must have been a surprised expression on her face, Atobe raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Ahn? A gentleman won't let a girl go home alone after dark."

"No…" Shizuka said hesitantly, pointing at her cell, "It's fine." Getting around in a limousine was so very not inconspicuous.

"It'll take you ten minutes to get from here to the gate," the king of Hyoutei Academy told her as a matter of fact. "Get in."

…

Shizuka got in the seat opposite from him, closing the door. "Then, please take me directly to the district center."

Atobe reached up to press the intercom button above his seat. "District center."

The vehicle started moving.

"District center on a Saturday evening," Atobe remarked, settling smugly back into his seat, "You sure have time to play, hm?"

"As a matter of fact," Shizuka replied ironically, pulling out her registration form from her bag, "My cram school lessons start today at six."

He plucked the parchment from her hand. "Ho…?" His discerning eyes scanned through it, one of his eyebrows quirking up. "So this is the reason you've been absent from Chemistry."

Oh…? He even noticed that. "Ah, well…"

Awkward. Whose doing did he think it was that she decided to avoid that class?

_-Riiiiiip._

"Hey!?" Shizuka got up so quickly she hit her head against the ceiling. Hard.

Atobe nonchalantly threw the remnants of her form into the receptacle inside the armrest. "In future instances, club hours will require you to sacrifice your evenings on Saturdays."

"…What?" Shizuka asked in disbelief, still cradling her head.

"Ma. Since Ore-sama has been somewhat impressed this day, he'll grant you a boon." Snapping his fingers, Atobe pointed at her in beckon. A serious, albeit characteristically smug expression. "You may request a favour. Any favour."

…

…Really…?

Given this situation…well… There is just one thing she wanted to ask for…

But…she was pretty sure he wouldn't agree.

…

"Actually…there is one thing…" Shizuka managed to grit out.

She snapped open the cellphone he had given her for club use. _"Please change the hardwired ringtone on this thing."_

* * *

8:00 PM.

It was noon in Paris.

"Kagami Shizuka speaking."

"_Shizuka. I trust you have been well."_

"Everything is fine, Mother," Shizuka replied. "School is fine. Every day is…surprising."

You know, just the other day…I met an old friend of Father's.

The words she didn't say.

"I received your package today," she mentioned instead, looking at the cardboard box she hadn't yet opened.

"_Is that so? Then an early congratulations. Tomorrow, I will be in a conference."_

In the background, Shizuka heard the secretary say, _'Headmistress, meeting in twenty minutes.'_

"I understand."

"_You are one of the oldest in your grade. Conduct yourself with the dignity and diligence expected of someone in your position, do you hear?"_

"I won't forget."

"_The package's contents should be useful to you. When is the first exhibition?"_

"First week of Spring Break."

"_I trust there are no complications."_

She smiled to herself. "I was fretting for a bit over how to transport my pieces back and forth from campus, but…" Shizuka dangled the chain of keys before her eyes "…I've found a safe haven."


	8. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

* * *

"Oh? If it isn't Oshitari."

His hair was really easy to spot inside a crowd. Under direct sunlight it was a midnight blue.

Having caught her voice, the tall tennis regular turned in midst of the busy market street. "Ah," that familiar, amused drawl, "Miss Manager. Good morning."

"…What are you doing here on a Sunday morning?" Shizuka asked with a light chuckle. "Surely not procrastinating on those end of the month assessments?"

Dressed casually in street fashion with a black coat and loose black khaki pants tucked into belted boots, the young man looked good enough to be stopped by scouts of youth magazines. "I'm in charge of groceries at my household," Oshitari Yuushi replied with equal humour, his voice low and magnetic nonetheless. "Yourself?"

"Well, exploring," she replied. "Today, I only intend to relax."

"Hm…" The way those eyes crinkled in amusement. "Then, if there are no prior arrangements…won't you accompany me for a bit?"

"Huh…?" Shizuka fell into step beside him. "You need an extra pair of hands…?"

Oshitari did not answer that; only wore that small, triumphant smile on his face.

…

Despite her reservations, he soon got her relaxed by leading the excursion through the marketplace. He had a calm, reassuring presence that made it fascinating to watch him interact with the vendors and receive the price he haggled for. It became apparent that Oshitari was a regular customer around these parts.

"Ah, Miss Manager," he called over to her as she was browsing through some kitchen utensils.

Oshitari was next to a scarf vendor. He held up a thick cashmere scarf in each hand. "Which colour is good?"

Shizuka approached him. Well, if it's a colour that would suit him…hm. She pointed to the dark grey.

Oshitari turned to the vendor with an enigmatic smile. "That's how it is…how about it?"

"Argh, geez! You strike a hard bargain, you blue haired devil." The vendor scowled. "Fine, have it your way."

Oshitari chuckled as they completed the transaction.

"What was that about?" Shizuka asked as they made away with his purchase, now safely inside a shopping bag.

Oshitari looked sidelong at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "These guys feel more inclined to agree to a discount before a pretty female."

"Oh." Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you asked me to tag along."

"As expected…no good, huh?" Oshitari observed to himself.

"No, I don't really mind, at least for today," Shizuka responded.

"…My goodness. Both dense and confident, na?" Oshitari remarked with a chuckle.

"…What do you mean by that?" Shizuka asked flatly, stopping on the sidewalk.

He, too, stopped in turn. Heading back to where she stood, the tennis regular pulled out the grey scarf from its bag. Oshitari draped it around her neck.

"I've noticed you shivering during our club practices. Neck seems especially vulnerable, na."

She was struck speechless for an entire minute.

Her right hand reached up to feel the scarf gingerly. "I…thanks."

"Ma. As the one who got you into it, must have some accountability, na?" Oshitari suggested, and when her expression predictably hardened as though recalling something bad, he broke into a quiet laugh.

"…You are quite different outside school settings," Shizuka remarked carefully. How should she put this? He seemed…saucier?

"Oh…?" A sly smile pasted itself on his lips. Oshitari turned from her, but focused on her his knowing gaze. "Then, my lady," slipping back into his habit of addressing her as such, "which do you prefer…?"

"…What kind of question is that?" Shizuka puzzled. "Of course, it's the Oshitari that got me a scarf out of the kindness of his heart." Because she was especially wary of this guy, she stressed the last part.

A fact she refused to believe had slipped by him.

"That so…" She had seen the way the edges of his lips curve up cockily. Oshitari covered it up by feigning a pleasant smile. "If you're thankful, treat me to lunch, na?" He pointed a finger ahead. "There's a good ramen place just up ahead."

Without even waiting for her answer, Oshitari went ahead. She caught the sight of his quivering shoulders.

…Why did it feel like she had just gotten sucked into his pace again…?

* * *

The place he led her to was a small, traditional style family owned restaurant. Unfortunately, the sign in front of the door read, 'Closed'.

"Strange…" Oshitari Yuushi remarked before the sign. "Sundays are normally open."

Just at that moment, movement was heard behind the door, and it opened from inside with a jingle.

"Ara," an elderly woman in an apron emerged from within, "if it isn't Yuushi. I thought I had heard your voice." She stepped aside to allow room. "Come in, come in," the woman told them with a smile. "Hello," she said to Shizuka as she went by.

Shizuka responded with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

The shop was empty save for the three of them. The place was clean and tidy, and steam was wafting from the pots atop the stove. Nothing seemed amiss, Oshitari observed, except for the presence of a person normally in the kitchen.

"Ba-chan," he turned to ask the elderly woman, "Your husband is not here today?"

"The problem knee acted up again," the woman replied, "he went to the hospital right before you came. Nothing for it, I guess. Closing up early today." She went into the kitchen area. "Well, good thing you came by, at least not all of this stock is going to waste."

"Oh?" Oshitari put his groceries into the refrigerator room for storage. He adjusted his glasses. "Ba-chan, what of your part-time helper?"

"Bedridden with the flu. It's been going around," the elderly woman replied, motioning for the two of them to have a seat.

Oshitari folded his arms, tilting his head to one side in contemplation. "Hn...Can't be helped, na. I'll fill in."

"Ara?" The restaurant owner's wife raised her hand to the side of her face. "Yuushi, it's kind of you to offer, but that can't do." She indicated to Shizuka with her chin. "You're with a lady friend today."

"Oh…" Shizuka realized that their gazes went to her. "I'll help out as well."

Why the surprised expressions?

"…I have nothing else scheduled for today."

* * *

The ramen shop's customer base mainly consisted of middle-aged salary men who had been long time loyal customers. They were good men who were rather talkative and liked to joke. The owner's wife had been worried that a girl not even out of high school would be flustered by them.

Surprisingly, the girl seemed to be at ease playing the waitress.

"Shizuka-chan," the pair of salary men at the back table made an effort at teasing her good-naturedly again. "You seem like a bright girl. How about becoming my daughter in law?" one of them offered, earning him laughter from the other patrons.

Shizuka, in midst of noting down an order, turned her head with a small, knowing smile. "If he graduated from University of Tokyo with honours, we'll _talk_ about it," she answered smoothly. "…And if he earns a monthly salary over two million yen, I'll _think _about it."

His pal slapped him sympathetically on the back, laughing. "It's impossible for your boy."

"Shizuka-chan," the owner's wife called her over to the counter. "Yuushi." He glanced up from the chopping board. "Come take a break and have some dinner."

The two of them sat up on the high chairs before the counter. "This one's Yuushi's favourite," the owner's wife told Shizuka as she sat down two steaming bowls in front of them. "You two youngsters take your time."

"Yes, thank you for the food," they said.

"…Sorry na," Oshitari turned to her to say as she picked up her chopsticks. "…Even though you said you wanted to relax today…" he wore a regretful smile "I showed you an uncool side of me, na?"

Stirring her ramen, Shizuka chuckled. "I don't know…" She admitted, "I don't find a guy who can work the kitchen, and who will help a person in need to be uncool."

Laughing silently to himself, Oshitari turned his attention back ahead. "Oh no. Looks like I'm in trouble."

"Why's that?" she inquired.

"No." He gave her an enigmatic, sidelong smile. "Nothing."

They spent the rest of their meal conversing about assignments that were due tomorrow.

"Ba-chan," Oshitari noticed the elderly woman flipping the sign on the door. "It's not yet eleven, closing shop already?" The hands on the clock read eight. Before the two of them have noticed, the shop had cleared itself of the remaining patrons.

The owner's wife turned around, wiping her hands on her apron. "You youngsters have school tomorrow, no? I insist this is good enough; you two have been a great help. Go home and rest up, you hear?"

Oshitari and Shizuka exchanged a glance.

"Well…I do have things I need to finish up still," Shizuka commented.

"The trains are few any later than this, na?" Oshitari remarked. "You go ahead first. I'm staying a while to help with closing."

"Then, see you at school tomorrow," Shizuka told him.

"Ara? Shizuka-chan." The elderly woman called her as Shizuka was putting on her coat. "Here, your pay," she said with a smile. And the handsome amount of tips the customers have left her.

But the girl held up a hand. "Ah…no," Shizuka said simply. "I had not expected compensation when I offered my assistance; and that, I will stick by." She opened the door, bowing her way out. "Then, goodnight."

"Ah? Shizuka-chan?" the woman called, but the door had already shut; the girl gone.

…She turned to Oshitari, who was already cleaning up the dishes. "…Shizuka-chan is a good girl, ne?"

Oshitari Yuushi only answered with a chuckle.

…

The restaurant owner's wife ruffled his hair knowingly in passing.

* * *

Shizuka hung the scarf on the hook behind her apartment door.

How quaint.

She wondered what his reaction would be if he learned that today had been her birthday.

Shizuka went to her reading desk, turning on her laptop before going to the kitchen area to brew herself some tea.

…Since it was such a day…it would be almost disrespectful not to check her old email inbox…right…?

Her eyes turned to the screen of her laptop computer.

…

Taking her mug of freshly brewed tea, Shizuka went to her desk. Alright. She was prepared for what was to come.

She logged into her old school's email inbox.

A screen of unread emails.

Shizuka clicked on the newest.

Beata

_Just so you know, my threat still stands._

_Anyway, joyeux anniversaire._

One eyebrow rising, Shizuka clicked on 'Next'.

Maribelle

_Shizuka, joyeux anniversaire._

_If you get this, contact us if you still live, you hear?_

…Sorry, Maribelle.

She clicked 'Next' to an older message.

Beata

_Hey, girl, where've you been? We miss you!_

…

…_Or is that what you thought I'd say after you disappeared like that, you bitch!? When I get my hands on you, I'll throttle you!_

Shizuka chuckled to herself, visualizing how her friend's face would have appeared when she was writing this.

Maribelle

_What is going on, Shizuka?_

_Your number is cancelled, your email bounces, and your mother's secretary won't let anyone through. I can only try getting through to you with this school email. _

_I am worried. We are all worried. Is there something we can help with?_

…

…_Did something happen between you and Jacques-Pierre?_

Oh, Maribelle. Shizuka hit 'Next'.

Merville

…_Ma cherie, comment as-tu pu me faire ca?_

Delete.


	9. Stare Decisis

**Author's note:** I wonder if any of you have started making connections with the pieces of Shizuka's backstory yet… It'd be interesting to hear your guesses haha.

* * *

**Stare Decisis**

* * *

…Was it simply her imagination? She felt that the girls in other schools' uniform were staring at her.

Shizuka checked her reflection in the train's window. Was there something in her hair?

"OY! Manager!"

Hers wasn't the only head to turn at the sound of that loud call.

Mukahi Gakuto slid past her from another compartment, swiveling to a stop.

The red haired youth swung his duffle bag over his shoulder, his hair falling into his avid gaze as he cocked his head to one side. "What? You normally take the train at this time?" he asked.

"Ah, no…" Shizuka pointed at her watch. "Today I'm running late."

Their stop arrived.

Since their destination was the same, they went together.

Along the sidewalk of Hyoutei Academy, Mukahi pivoted to the front so that he was walking backwards. He clasped his hands behind his head. "Manager! Aren't you guys baking in home economics today?"

Oh. Here it comes.

Noticing that she had realized what he was about to ask, Mukahi only sniggered. "Eheheheheh."

…

"No. I'm sure if I use the same sugar-to-content ratio as last time," Shizuka said dryly, remembering the look on the teacher's face last Friday, "I'll end up with a low mark again."

"Ehhh!?" Mukahi's hands fell to his sides. He turned back to face front. "Che. Serious in everything, are you?"

…He was crestfallen. Just look at that pouting expression. He couldn't hide anything on that face.

…

"…So I expect three more laps on your warm ups this morning, you hear?" Shizuka wounded up saying.

Mukahi's eyes widened and his expression lit up into a full grin. "Ha! I thought so… Manager," he said, "You're unexpectedly chill."

Unexpectedly, huh…?

The red haired tennis regular saluted her with two fingers. "See ya later, then!"

"Huh? You're not going directly to morning practice?" Shizuka asked in confusion.

"Exactly. I'm going directly." Mukahi gave her a wave. "Later!"

And with that, he ran to and vaulted directly over the nine foot tall wall surrounding their school, disappearing from view.

What the?

* * *

"Huh? Everyone's quiet even before the bell, today?" the chemistry teacher questioned as soon as he walked in.

He soon picked up on the reason.

"Kagami-san?" He blinked several times. "You're rejoining us already?"

From the very back counter, by the windows, Shizuka responded. "Ah, well…"

Aware that every set of ears in the classroom was tuned in to her, she refrained from commenting.

The bell rung for the first class of the day. As if on cue, it was at that moment that the front classroom doors slid to one side.

"A-Atobe-sama!" an overly excited girl greeted, before she stopped to read the atmosphere.

…

Slowly, the king of Hyotei Academy drew his hands from his pockets. He flipped his dark hair with one hand. "Ma. To share a class with Ore-sama this morning, you must have used up all your luck today, ahn?"

…They never get tired of this exchange, huh? Shizuka thought as her female classmates screamed their approval.

Urk. Please don't let it be her direction he was coming towards with his closed eyes and with that confident gait.

"_Ahn?"_ Atobe Keigo had stopped next to her counter, at the very back of the classroom. Everyone had turned to watch. Regardless of what rumours that were circulating, this was, after all, the first time they would witness the two's new relationship with their own eyes.

His voice taking on an imposing edge, "You're not going to remove yourself?"

Her eyebrow went up. Shizuka peered up at Hyoutei Senior High's tennis captain who had his arms crossed haughtily before him. His eyes snapped open, but it wasn't to her that his intense stare went to.

"Eh…EH? Me?" the guy who was her desk mate stammered, almost tipping over his chair. In response to the frantic gestures his classmates were giving him, the guy quickly grabbed his things and scampered away.

Shizuka felt her jaw drop as Atobe nonchalantly occupied the seat next to hers, leaning back in his chair. "…Aren't the seats assigned-"

"By pairing a high performing student with one of low performance?" Atobe finished her sentence for her. "Ore-sama is the top performer in this class. What about it?" he asked almost in challenge.

…She let that sink in for a moment.

"My academic performance," Shizuka began her retort.

"Ahn, no need to thank me," Atobe responded with an arrogant flip of his hair. "_Ore-sama_ will bring you up to par."

…She stared at their chemistry teacher, who in turn avoided her gaze. The others were already whispering among themselves. From up front, Mukahi gave her a grimace in sympathy.

"…Atobe," Shizuka replied flatly out from the corner of her mouth, "Are you trying to reinterpret academic records according to your own whim right now…!?"

* * *

Lunch bell.

"Oshitari." Shizuka caught up to him before he made off. She held out her bag of kasutera cakes.

"Would you mind passing these along to Mukahi?" she requested. Kabaji had already disappeared.

"…Gakuto, huh…?" Oshitari Yuushi pushed up on the bridge of his glasses. "As usual, no delicacy. What am I to do with you, dear lady?" he said with a resigned sigh.

…She was only looking for a 'yes' or 'no' answer.

"If it's Gakuto," Oshitari said to her in his low, velvety voice, "he should be in the cafeteria today." He conferred a slow, beguiling smirk on her as he turned to go. "I have business with the student council first. Deepest apologies." She watched him head down the hallway, the girls turning their heads to look at him whenever he passed.

…Shizuka made for the cafeteria. Lacking delicacy, huh…was that the first time someone had said that to her? She had a feeling Oshitari was a good guy, but there were times she felt they were on different wavelengths.

Was it a cultural difference…?

She arrived at the cafeteria.

Since the incident during the first week of her transfer, she hadn't been back here.

As expected, her presence was immediately noticed by the students.

Mukahi Gakuto she spotted easily with a bunch of other non-regular members from their sizable tennis club. They looked up and waved to her as she neared.

"Oh? Manager!" Mukahi greeted her with a cheeky grin. "That's for me, right?"

"Wah, Gakuto, what's this?" His nearest buddy slung an arm over the redhead's shoulders. "These look so good, let me try a piece would ya?" He broke off a piece of the cake and plopped it into his mouth.

"Guh! So sweet! Murder!"

Pffft.

Mukahi was probably the only one who could withstand so much sugar without suffering immediate stroke.

"Eh?" Mukahi paused in mid-chew to blink and ask her, "You're leaving?"

"Yes," Shizuka replied. "I brought my own lunch. It's inside my locker."

The guy looked like he was about to say more, but his eyes zeroed in on something behind her. His expression changed into one of annoyance. "Che…incoming trouble," Mukahi muttered under his breath. Next to him, the other guys straightened.

Shizuka glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar face calmly approaching in their direction.

Sakaki Yukina pushed her long, auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"Sakaki-san," Shizuka greeted the older girl. She saw Mukahi's eyes flashed up at her in surprise.

"What…you know each other?" he asked incredulously.

"Kagami," Yukina replied in greeting. She glanced over the table of tennis club members. "Everyone."

"What business do you have with us?" Mukahi demanded reproachfully.

…Mukahi? Shizuka glanced askance at him, puzzling over his animosity.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Gakuto," Yukina replied coolly. Her light blue eyes turned to Shizuka. "Kagami…word has it that you have taken the position of club manager for our boys' tennis team."

"Yes," Shizuka replied.

Yukina said to her conversationally, "Managing a club of 168 members is tough, is it not…?"

Shizuka smiled in agreement. "Y-"

"…Why not become manager for our competitive dance club instead?"

Somewhere close by, someone dropped their tray.

Shizuka herself was surprised by the offer. Her eyes widened. Why, out of the blue-

"HEY!" Mukahi Gakuto recovered by snapping at the third year girl. "What do think you're saying!? This girl's already our manager!"

"I am asking Kagami herself," Yukina said, completely at ease before her audience which consisted of everyone inside the cafeteria. "Kagami, our club just happens to be looking for a manager. If it is club hours you need, ours would be a logical choice."

"Sakaki-san," Shizuka replied. "I am grateful for your offer, however, I have already assumed responsibilities for the boys' tennis club."

To her surprise, Yukina took a step forward, bringing them an arm's length away. Yukina's beautiful eyes assessed her; politely distant, and somewhat cold. "…Kagami, have you thought this through carefully enough?"

…Sakaki-san? An uncomfortable, intimidating aura.

But…from the beginning…it was never the club hours that had made her agree to it…

Seeing that Shizuka had no response for her, Yukina's elegant mask allowed a small, haunting smile. The older girl stepped away, and turned her back. "Refusing my offer…Kagami," she said, heading towards the group of girls who awaited their leader, "…I hope you are prepared to face the consequences of your decision…"

"Che. Why don't you just graduate already, you witch!" Mukahi snapped after her.

…Shizuka watched them leave. The same people who have welcomed her on her first day.

What just happened?

* * *

"Ah? No, I'm not surprised to learn you didn't know, this time," Katsuji Nao stated wryly, chewing on the straw of her strawberry milk. "People don't talk about it in the open."

"So what is it?" Shizuka asked, knowing if anyone dared to spill insider information, it would be Nao.

"Sakaki and Atobe dated for a while, a little more than a year ago," Nao said.

"Sakaki Yukina?" Shizuka inquired. Surprising, since the girl carried herself with such maturity. With a younger guy, huh…

"Yeah, our one and only," Nao confirmed. "The story goes that she was two timing him."

Shizuka choked on her rice. "Sakaki-san…?" That well-mannered, soft-spoken, righteous girl?

"With a young rising idol she knew from the lessons they took together before." Nao asked rhetorically, "How do you think our dear king reacted when he found out?"

Hum…

"He applied himself to the entertainment industry, out jumped the guy's chances at every turn, and crushed the poor guy's idol career." Nao lifted an ironic brow. "His own songs reached the top of the charts that summer, before he decided the entire thing wasn't worth his effort. Can you imagine? Atobe Keigo an idol? As if we need his ego to inflate to the size of the globe."

Shizuka chuckled.

As a matter of fact, she could picture it.

'Ore-sama belongs to everyone, but you belong only to me.' That kind of feeling?

"Those two have had bad blood between them ever since," Nao continued. "If you're in Sakaki's favour, you're out of Atobe's favour. If you're in Atobe's favour, you fell out of Sakaki's favour. She's fortunate that her father's the coach for the tennis team."

…Shizuka massaged her temples.

"…Nao…" she said. "…Don't you think it's time you start telling me things like this…in advance…?"

"What?" Nao scoffed. "I'm no fortune teller." She flapped a hand dismissively. "If I were I'd tell you that you were born under an unlucky star. But, hey, you just need to hold out for three months until she graduates."

…

"…I can tell you one thing, though," Nao said after a thoughtful moment. Her eyes went to the desk at the front right corner of their classroom, and on the back of the girl who was seated there.

"Hayate Yumi," Nao gave Shizuka the name of their classmate in a murmur. Said girl was a quiet one who hardly interacted with the class. "She was the previous manager of the boys' tennis club," Nao said with a bit of uncharacteristic solemnity. "No longer after Sakaki was through with her."

* * *

…She could almost reach standing on tip-toes, but…

A hand reached up and grasped the tube she was aiming for.

"This one, right?" Otori Choutarou asked, eyes kindly smiling down at her. He passed the oil paint to her.

…

It truly was unusual for a guy to assist her in something like that. He was, after all, exceptionally tall.

"Kagami-san, you seem to be in a good mood today," Otori commented as they went back to their easels.

"Oh? You can tell?" Shizuka asked.

Otori chuckled. "Because today you're actually working on something in class." Normally, she avoided in-class practice and would sketch still life in an isolated corner of the classroom.

She only smiled in response. In fact, she was in a good mood because by the end of today, she would have cleaned out one of the tennis club's unused clubrooms. Tomorrow, she could start bringing in materials.

"Wah…amazing…" Otori looked over at her easel after a few minutes have elapsed. He commented on her remarkably detailed brushwork. She appeared to be just practicing, but the petals on her blank canvas looked almost real. "Kagami-san, is painting one of your fortes?"

"Well, it's what I've been doing the longest," she replied light-heartedly, without looking away from her canvas.

"Is that so…?" Seeing her natural smiling expression was rare, Otori realized it then. She really enjoyed what she was doing. "Kagami-san," the silvery haired boy asked with sincere curiosity, "How did you get into fine arts?"

The corners of her lips curved ironically. "Huh…where should I begin…?" the brunette asked to herself. "Well, I was an unruly child," she said. "Always angry, overconfident, and without constant guidance."

"Eh?" Otori blinked several times upon hearing her say that. "Y-You were?" He would have never been able to tell.

The girl chuckled darkly. "There was no limit to the number of fights I got myself involved in. I suffered the consequence for them, mind you."

She lifted her brush away from her work, briefly meeting his widened eyes.

"There was this one time I got my arm broken." She raised her right arm in emphasis. "Even got the tendon torn. It was quite bad, I tell you. Oh, Otori-kun, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he quickly assured her. How embarrassing, he thought. Here she was reciting what happened to her as though it were someone else's story, and he was the one turning pale…

She chuckled and returned her attention on her work. "Well, since my physician worried about regaining full motion in my right hand, he had me do rehabilitation through painting exercises."

"…And you got so good at it," Otori said in wonderment.

The girl let out a light laugh. "My father had always said I had a one-tracked mind. Give me a few minutes and I'll forget that everyone's here."

Otori Choutarou shook his head, but he smiled. He returned to his own painting feeling slightly more motivated than before.

"Alright, class," their art teacher clapped her hands for attention after twenty minutes. "Since a few of you have asked, I have brought slides of sample works from the _Baroque International_ competition."

Their art teacher set up the screen in front of the classroom and began her presentation. Each piece earned its gasps and words of praise from their fellow classmates. They were only art students, after all, who were fascinated by the colours, details, and realism of traditional style art.

Otori looked next to him to observe that Shizuka, true to her claim, was still absorbed in her own canvas. He chuckled.

"Here are the finalists," their art teacher said, clicking forward.

A stained glass painting of Yggdrasil, the world tree in vivid colours, with the dragon in monochrome deep beneath the roots.

A beautiful tapestry reflecting the pieces and characteristics of a chessboard.

A life-size, intricate ivory statue of the goddess Persephone, adorned with all the delicate flowers of spring.

"Wow!" The last picture, the statue, roused a great number of exclamations in particular.

"This one took first place," the art teacher said as a matter of course. "The artist's a young man around your age, but he's already well known in the art circles. His works are commissioned by museums and collectors before they're even completed. Strangely, he stated that he won't part with this piece."

It was no surprise, Otori thought. The piece had been made with exceptionally loving detail: the statue's coy gaze, the way flowers seemed to spring from where she had stepped, and how the flowers almost seemed to sway with an unseen breeze.

"…Hey…is it just me…" a classmate said whisperingly "…or is there a remarkable resemblance…?"

Otori blinked in the direction of the one who spoke.

Several of their classmates were eyeing the girl at the easel next to his.

Huh? Now that she mentioned it…

"Kagami-san," their teacher called to her.

"Kagami-san!"

Finally, the brunette seemed to have heard. She noticed that everyone was watching her expectantly. "…Yes, Sensei?"

"Kagami-san," their art teacher said encouragingly, "Have you any words to comment on the progress of your old schoolmate?"

"…Who?" Shizuka asked in confusion, looking past her canvas.

Otori saw her eyes widening at the sight.

"Surely you recognize the work of your old schoolmate," the teacher was saying.

"Merville. Jacques-Pierre Merville."

The brush slipped and fell from her hand.

"Ah…" the girl seemed to recover. "This is _Baroque International?_ He never seemed interested in the international stage…but we all thought it was only a matter of time..."

"Indeed," their teacher agreed. "A talent like his should serve as inspiration for all of you," she told the class.

"…Please excuse me for a moment," Shizuka said, going to and exiting the door before she even received an approval.

Kagami-san…? Otori watched her leave worriedly.

Her face had looked pretty pale.

Should he go after her?

But, judging from the look of things, she probably wanted to be left alone.

Then again, would it be alright to leave her by herself?

No, no. He was her junior, what if she were to be offended that he made it seem like she couldn't take care of herself? In his mind, their newly appointed club manager had always been calm and in control.

What if she wasn't actually fine?

Shishido-san…what would Shishido-san do in a time like this…?

"Sensei!" The normally soft-spoken Otori startled everyone by his outburst. "Excuse me! I will also be right back!"

"Ah? O-Otori!?" the art teacher yelled after him in surprise.

The hallway was empty.

She couldn't have gone too far, could she? He thought this to himself as he rounded the corner.

The person he was seeking was at the end of the hallway, staring out of the door windows.

"Kagami-san!"

She glanced behind her at him as he jogged up to her.

"Oh…? Otori-kun," she said. "You also came out to take a breather?"

"Ah, I…Are-…" Otori Choutarou suffered a loss of words. Now that she was in front of him, he didn't know how to proceed. 'Are you alright?' didn't seem appropriate, seeing that she was already her usual calm and steadfast self.

"…Are you heading back?" the silvery haired boy asked instead, nervously rubbing his head with one hand.

"Of course," she replied with a small smile. "Don't tell me you came after me because you were worried?"

He went rigid. "I'm sorry!" Clapping his hands to his sides, Otori bent down in a full bow.

…

He didn't know which came first; the amused laugh she gave, or the affectionate ruffling of his hair.

…

U-Um…

"As you can see, I'm quite alright," the girl said. "So let's head back."

Otori felt relief flood through him. He straightened, beaming, "Is that so? I'm gla-"

He saw it happen—his arms encircling her midsection before she fell. "Kagami-san!?"

"Kagami-san!"


	10. Dissonance

**Author's note:** I put up a poll on my author profile, drop a vote if you're interested.

* * *

**Dissonance**

* * *

Well…this is embarrassing…

When Shizuka came to, she found herself staring at the ceiling of the school's infirmary.

"Kagami-san?"

Otori Choutarou's visage came into focus. A mixture of relief and concern swirled in his chocolate coloured eyes. The silver haired boy asked tentatively, "H-How are you feeling?"

…She stared at his expression that was wrought with genuine worry.

"…Who are you?" she asked.

"Eh-" Otori's eyes flashed wide. "Ehhh!?" That was right before he discovered her chuckling at his expense.

…

…His entire posture slumped forward in relief. "Ah, geez…" he murmured in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry." Even his sulking expression was too cute. At the very least, it seemed that his tension had left him. "I won't do it again," she promised. Slowly, she sat herself up. "…Were you with me this entire time?"

Before he had the chance to answer, the partition screen slid over to one side. "That he was~" a redhead female in a nurse uniform sang. "Ah, it was only for fifteen minutes though. But, you should've seen him; carrying you in like a knight."

"Eh?" Otori startled, stammering bashfully, "No, I-…"

Laughing teasingly, the nurse pushed him in the direction of the door. "Well, since the princess is awake now, you should return to your class, young man."

"U-Um…" Throwing an apologetic smile over his shoulder, the silvery haired boy said, "Kagami-san, I will see you later."

After shutting the door firmly, the nurse turned to her.

"Well, Kagami, how do you feel?" the young woman asked her. Long red curls, shapely hips, red lips. She reminded Shizuka of someone who couldn't easily come to mind. Until she noticed the nametag on her uniform coat.

Katsuji.

"You best start taking things easy," the nurse told her, folding her arms under her full breasts. "There's no other reasonable explanation: you just collapsed from accumulated stress."

"…Stress?" Shizuka asked incredulously, sliding her legs off the bed. That was a word seldom in her vocabulary. Just imagine how her mother would react upon being told such a ridiculous excuse…

"Kagami Shizuka, Class F, transfer student, huh?" The nurse leafed through her record, explaining, "It is human psychology to deal with change and adaptation as stressors. Coupled with inadequate diet and rest, you'll find unexpected consequences."

The red haired woman clapped close her file. "I'm sending you home for the day. Classes are almost done anyway. Ah, but I should still let your guardians know. Your mother is in Paris, no?" The nurse picked up the phone on her desk. "Let's see…who's your acting guardian here?" She browsed through the pages of the file again.

If she made that call…her mother would definitely find out.

"I'll call her," Shizuka said. "After all, the lady only speaks French." When she received the phone, she punched in the number to her mother's secretary instead.

"_C'est Janette,"_ a familiar voice answered after a few long rings, _"Que puis-je faire pour vous?"_

"_It's Shizuka," _Shizuka replied.

"_Mademosielle Shizuka? It is six in the morning. Is something the matter?"_

"_Ah, well…" _

The door to the infirmary slid open.

"Atobe?" the school nurse asked upon seeing whose form was in the doorway. "What business brings you here?"

"Ahn?" Atobe responded with an arrogant lift of his chin. "I can't pay my own manager a visit when I've heard she collapsed? Hmph." He allowed himself in. Kabaji followed, nodding to the nurse.

"_Allo? Shizuka?"_

"_Ah, sorry,"_ Shizuka returned her attention to the call. _"It seems that a troublesome guy has appeared."_

"Ho…?" She glanced up at the dare found in his voice. Atobe approached her bed in only a few strides, his sharp blue eyes carrying unmistakable affront. "Just who is a troublesome guy, _ahn?"_

She froze.

When she spoke again, she shielded the receiver and said quietly, _"It seems that my school nurse wants authorization to release me early."_

"_Oh? Is something the matter, Mademoiselle Shizuka?"_

"_It's a small matter,"_ Shizuka replied. She couldn't let her mother find out that she did something as dramatic as fainting in school. _"Just feeling unwell."_

"_Ah? You know your mother isn't going to accept a reason like that. What exactly did the nurse say?"_

What should she say? A cold? Fever? She glanced over at her side where Atobe stood listening impassively. How much of her conversation would he be able to understand?

"For goodness' sake," Atobe Keigo stated upon catching her eyes, "What a handful. You can't even state something this simple clearly?"

Before she realized his intentions, the king of Hyoutei Academy snatched the wireless receiver in her hand, speaking into it in fluent French. _"Shizuka's guardian? I recon collapsing in the hallway in broad daylight is enough reason to warrant the school making exceptions in her case, is it not?"_ he asked in a business-like tone.

She grabbed his arm below the shoulder, but it did little to budge his hardened muscles. "Atobe-!" she warned impetuously.

"_Ahn? Who might I be? I am the captain of the tennis club of which she-"_

He was cut off in the rudest possible way. In three rapid, successive moves, Kagami Shizuka knocked him down to the floor a pinning hold, her elbow pressing against his collarbone. _"Jannette,"_ she said into the receiver, _"I'll call you back."_

…Yes, even as she stared down at his insulted expression and the vengeful promise in his powerful blue eyes, she was convinced that there was one other person she was less willing to offend.

"K-Kagami!?" the nurse exclaimed in shock, as though she was about to witness murder.

"I'll give you to the count of three," Atobe Keigo said, appearing every bit the dictator he was even with his hair splayed out beneath him. "One."

Kabaji grabbed her arm, helping her stand.

"Nurse," the brunette said. "I'll be returning to class, after all."

"Eh? But-" The school nurse was quick to protest, but Shizuka was quicker out the door.

Only to have it slide open a moment later.

"Hold it right there." Atobe's voice demanded her compliance. He stepped into the hall, folding his arms. On his aristocratic features, an impenetrable expression. "Ho? It's the first time I've seen someone knock over their benefactor without even an apology," he said in that regal drawl of his.

To which Shizuka replied levelly, "And I have stated that I will not say anything I do not mean."

His head inclining downwards, Atobe pressed his fingers to his eye region. "Ahn? Are you even aware of who you're speaking to right now!?"

Yes, thought Shizuka. The person who had just got her into a world of trouble. She turned from him.

"I said freeze!"

…What was this? She stopped in mid-stride. Not because of what he said, but because she_ couldn't _move.

…Ice? No…was she actually starting to hallucinate…?

"You're in no condition to last another three hours," Atobe said from his position behind.

Shizuka glanced back over her shoulder. She gave a soft sigh. "Don't worry. I understand my own limits better than anyone else."

"Ahn?" He arched a haughty eyebrow. "You want to ruin this Ore-sama's reputation by demonstrating that I have overworked you until you've collapsed?"

"How-"

He dismissed her retort with a scoff. His dark, hawk-like gaze on her was unrelenting. "I don't want to see you at practice today, and that is final."

…By then she had started to understand the subtle differences between when he was being extravagant, and when he was actually serious. Right now, he was undoubtedly serious.

Shizuka reached into her pocket, drawing out the ring of keys that had been assigned to her as club manager. "Here." She tossed it back to him. He promptly caught it. "In case you need them," she said. "I ask that you do not enter the clubroom on the second floor."

"Ho…?" Naturally, Atobe's curiosity was piqued. These were all originally under his ownership, after all. "Is there something in that clubroom?"

Shizuka gave a tight smile. "Though I won't go as far as to draw up a non-disclosure agreement," she told him, "know that the day anyone aside from me steps foot into that room will be the day I permanently resign from the club."

"What…?" The confession did no less than put an expression of shock into his widened eyes. It was the first time she had seen Atobe with such a reaction.

"Exactly what I said," Shizuka confirmed. She held his gaze. "Permit this selfish request of mine. I will offer no explanation."

…

Slowly, as though coming to terms with an unpleasant revelation, Shizuka watched as Atobe's entire demeanor harden. "…I see." He reminded her of his attitude toward her during their first wrongful meeting. "Looks like I misjudged you."

"Kabaji," he looked beside him and said. His tall friend nodded his understanding.

Atobe said nothing else when he swept past her on his way. Kabaji, however, nodded for her to follow.

She followed in what could be described as tense silence.

At the exit to the building, Kabaji awaited her with a change of shoes.

"Huh…?" Shizuka looked down and recognized them. "You retrieved my outdoor shoes from my locker…?"

"Usu." He nodded solemnly.

…Speaking of which…was that also her schoolbag that he was carrying?

She fought down the question.

The shiny black limousine from last time pulled up just as they reached the school gates. As the black tinted window rolled down, Atobe leaned down and told his chauffeur, "Send her directly home."

Shizuka looked at him in surprise as the limousine moved up, and Kabaji got the door for her.

His body half-turned, Atobe only stared back with an impassive face.

…She got the impression that this was one of those times when it was a waste of energy going up against him.

Shizuka got in the backseat, murmuring a thanks when Kabaji passed her schoolbag to her.

The intercom came on when the door closed. _"Where is your residence, Miss?"_

The brunette stared outside the window.

…

An overbearing dictator, or was his pompousness a cover for something else? ...She couldn't make up her mind.

* * *

Shizuka lay on her bed, unable to relax. She was expecting a call at any moment now, and that dread had prevented her from doing anything productive in the past few hours.

She had a few welcome distractions, though.

Every once a while, her club phone's screen had lit up with a new message sent by members of the boys' tennis club who had noticed her absence at afternoon practice.

Among them:

Sent by Otori,

_(Kagami-san, have you gone home safely? I have explained things properly to our art teacher, so please rest easily.)_

Otori, again,

_(Ah, um, have I interrupted your rest with that previous text message?_

…_I'm sorry.)_

…Otori, too cute.

Sent by Shishido,

_(Manager, I heard it all from Choutarou. Your earnestness in club activities is super, but don't overdo it for our sake. _

_Oh, and if I ever encounter that senseless bastard, I'll plummet him for you.)_

…Huh? Otori, what exactly have you told him?

Sent by Oshitari,

_(There are medical experts among members of my family. I'll see to it that I'll have something of use to you by tomorrow. _

_My regards to you, my dear lady.) _

'No,' Shizuka had started to type, 'you needn't go through all that trouble'. The phone then vibrated with the advent of a new message.

Sent by Mukahi, with emoticons threaded throughout his message,

_(What's this I hear about you fainting out of the blue? Is that why you weren't at practice this afternoon? Seriously? Get well soon! Let me know if you need anything, alright?_

_By the way, any idea what's up with Atobe? He'd been in a foul mood throughout practice.)_

…

The phone rang next to her bed, interrupting her reverie.

Shizuka picked it up on the second ring. "Yes, Kagami speaking."

"_Shizuka."_

Her mother was the type to never yell, never hit. The woman considered it beneath her propriety. But, that didn't mean Shizuka couldn't recognize her the anger from the tone.

"Good afternoon, Mother."

"_I only permitted you to attend a school overseas because you had claimed you can take care of yourself."_

"About that-" Shizuka tried to explain.

"_And what is this I hear about you being in a tennis club?"_

…Shizuka held her tongue, knowing it was futile.

"_If you have that time, you should have joined an art club. Are you truly serious about what you had wanted?"_

…

"_I can hazard a guess at what truly happened back then. Shizuka, do you intend to keep running all your life? The way you are right now," _her mother said,

"_Cannot defeat Jacques-Pierre."_

* * *

Shizuka locked the door to the clubroom, sighing inwardly.

It had felt like a long day, excluding the fact that she had remained at school for two hours after club activities.

What her mother had said kept coming around to haunt her.

"Hold it."

En route to the school gates, Shizuka found a blockade awaiting her. She blinked at the unusual sight.

"Year 2, Class F, Kagami Shizuka," they identified her. "We know all about your declination of Sakaki-san's offer to join her competitive dance club."

A few of them stepped forward. "Don't you think your motives are too obvious? You want to stick close to the regulars?"

Ah…this again.

"If you know what's best for you, get away from them immediately!"

Shizuka craned her neck to one side, rubbing at the area where she felt soreness forming.

"Fine."

A ripple of confusion went through the group.

The brunette looked at them seriously and asked, "Then, do you want to take my place?"

If anything, that question seemed to confuse them further.

"Which one of you is going to take my place?" Shizuka repeated deliberately, looking at each of them in turn.

"What are you saying?" one of them asked her as though she were insane.

"I won't simply abandon the responsibilities vested in me as the club manager," Shizuka stated. "If you wish to replace me, you'll have to at least match my standards of performance. I am willing to guide you as my assistant manager until then."

"What?" Exclamations of disbelief, of outrage.

"But, stop doing things like this," Shizuka said confidently. "Underhanded methods will never work. If you want to take my position," she smiled and lifted her hand in beckon, "Come challenge me head-on anytime."

"What? You-" The closest one of them grabbed Shizuka's uniform collar as she tried to slip through. "You think we're just playing around!?"

_Flash_

All of them looked up, surprised, at the source of that brief, intense light which had illuminated them.

The person lowered his camera from his sharp grey eyes. "Idiots. If you don't want to be caught, don't try to pull anything right underneath the newspaper committee room."

"H-Hiyoshi-kun!?" one of the girls stammered.

Sliding the gap in the window up fully, Hiyoshi Wakashi leapt down from the high window with his camera.

"I have it," he said, flicking up the photo between two fingers. "Incriminating evidence. This will be on the front page of the school newspaper tomorrow. If you don't want to make the situation worse, then scram!"

"That's-we-…" But they knew that they have just been caught by the worst possible person. Among all the regulars of the tennis club, Hiyoshi was the least likely to let an offense slip.

With weighty expressions, the group of girls dispersed.

Shizuka reached and snatched the photo held by him, taking a close look at it.

"Wh-?"

…He actually caught that moment, huh? The moment the girl had angrily grabbed her collar at the time of outburst.

"Oh? This is a bad picture of me."

She brought her fingers to the edge and tore the photo into pieces.

"Hey! What are yo-!?"

"Hiyoshi-kun," Shizuka said with a smile, "You have to go easy on girls." She tucked the pieces into her pocket instead of littering them all over the ground. "Or else you'll never become popular."

"Hah!?" His hand grasped her on her left shoulder. Her grip locked on the crook of his elbow.

As expected of a skilled martial arts practitioner…his fingers had gone straight to the acupoints on her shoulder. Then again, she was pressing the ones on his arm.

Their eyes met, holding the same recognition within.

"…In the world of martial arts," Shizuka said carefully, "law is set by the strongest, no?" She gave a small, tight smile. "You want to settle it between us, today?"

His salient gaze regarded her for a moment longer.

"Hmph." He released his hold first. "Whatever." Hiyoshi turned dismissively from her. "I still have work to finalize."

"Ah. Then, I'll see you tomorrow," Shizuka said.

She looked back after a few paces, finding that he was still in the same spot, gazing up at the open window.

…Don't tell me he wants to go back the way he came.

She paused.

No…it can't be…

"Hiyoshi-kun…" He glanced at her when she made her way back to him. "Is your committee room locked?"

"From the inside," Hiyoshi admitted grudgingly, massaging his forehead with one hand. "The key is on the table."

…So he leapt down to her defense without considering all else?

Oh no… Shizuka thought. That was…unexpectedly cute?

She dropped her bag. "Give me a lift."

"What?" Her demand took Hiyoshi by surprise. The target was nearly twice their height. "There's no way you can-"

Without waiting for confirmation, she leveraged herself from his arm, then his shoulder. "Hey!"

She grabbed the sill of the window. But, as there was no foothold to be found against the wall, she struggled.

"Oh, for-!"

A very exasperated Hiyoshi held up her footing for her, bearing the weight.

"Don't look up," Shizuka said. Who was it that decided girls' uniforms needed to be skirts?

"As if I would! And if you speak of this to _anyone,"_ he growled in response.

"Quiet, and give me another boost."

He complied with all due force.

She was in.

"I'm coming around," Hiyoshi yelled up to her.

Shizuka dusted herself off and went to the door.

Photos were laid all over the worktable. Were any of these his?

She unlocked the door, and opened it. It seemed that he hadn't arrived yet.

…

Curiosity drew her over to the worktable. She picked up some of the photographs.

A rounded housecat atop a wall, eyeing a bird on the adjacent wall, and unaware of a curious bird following right behind its tail.

A homeless man on a residential street late in the night, hands spread in mourning over his tipped bottle of beer. His grieving expression was caught right at the exact moment it had occurred.

What were these…?

"…What are you looking at?" Hiyoshi's apprehensive voice interrupted as he came up behind her.

"Well…these…" Shizuka said unsurely.

"Are you going to say that they're too mundane and lack the sensation for the school papers, as well?" Hiyoshi asked in a rhetorical manner. He put down her bag that he had carried in with him.

"They're artistic," she replied. Each of them aroused a certain emotional reaction in its viewer. "You should've been in the photography club instead."

"Hmph." Hiyoshi's gaze landed on the draft of the headline article. "Can't fault you for saying that. The only things that make front page in this academy is anything to do with that megalomaniac king."

'_1000 acre Amusement Park commissioned by Atobe Plutocracy scheduled for grand opening on February 14__th__,'_ is what it read.

…Wanting to be recognized for work that is distinguished from his peers, huh? Shizuka could understand that.

"I'll take back what I said," the brunette told him. She picked up her bag from the floor. "You never intended to publish that photo, now have you?" Since that was the kind of thing that would be related to Atobe Keigo. He would have gained recognition, but for something he wouldn't have desired.

She shouldn't have been so quick to lecture.

"Ah?" Hiyoshi was nonchalantly tidying his photos. "As if I care."

"Well," containing her smile, Shizuka gave him a backwards wave as she headed for the door. "Work hard."

"Oi."

She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

Hiyoshi had his eyes shut firmly in vexation.

"Will you hurry and make up with Atobe already? Tch. Just who do you think gets to suffer the consequences?"


	11. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's note:** I'm asking this question early because I need time to plan ahead. The poll is up on my profile, if you want to vote on who you'd want to see Shizuka giving chocolates to on valentines. Yes, I will go with the most popular choices, but I'll be turning it into a blind poll in the later stages, and I'll make some minor concessions to retain _some_ unpredictability.

I'll also tally up votes submitted through anonymous reviews if you don't have an account with the site. I would prefer only one name/option with this method, to make tallying easier.

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

"Huh? Did someone open the window?" the chemistry teacher inquired upon his arrival. "Atobe-san?" He checked the clock to make sure. "You're early today?"

…As a matter of fact, the rest of the occupants in the room were painfully aware of the source of the chill.

His arms crossed, Atobe was staring outside the window next to him. Shizuka had her eyes closed, equally nonresponsive.

"…Then," the chemistry teacher nervously cleared his throat, "Let's get started on our midterm review, shall we?"

…

"Kagami-san." The teacher motioned for her to stay behind when the bell rang at the end of the first period.

"Yes, Sensei?" Shizuka went to his desk.

"How are your preparations for this midterm?" he asked. "Can you borrow notes from any of your classmates?"

That would be…difficult.

"Though, of course," the chemistry teacher said, "the best person to ask would be none other than your seatmate, Atobe-san. He is the consistent top scorer on the exams."

…Well…she and Atobe didn't seem to be on speaking terms at the moment. But, wait a minute…

"I don't see him taking notes in class," Shizuka said. Was it necessary to have class notes in order to attain a good score on the exam, then?

"Ah. It's true," the teacher remarked. "Atobe doesn't need to take notes in class, but he retains ninety-nine percent of what he hears. He usually writes them down during lunch period or after committee meetings, just in case someone needs them. Or so he says."

"…Is that so?" She made a mental note of that. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ah, Kagami," he added before sending her off, "You got into a disagreement with Atobe?"

…

She paused to look back, her hand on the door.

The chemistry teacher cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Atobe-sama; I was wrong and you were right. Try saying it like that," he told her.

…

"…I'm sorry, Atobe-sama," Shizuka imitated coolly, "I was right and you were wrong. Like that?" She gave a small, knowing smile.

"Huh? No-Kagami!?" he called to her as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

She was there when the bell rang for the commencing of committees. Stepping into the student council room, Shizuka took in the familiar sight.

The student council president was at his desk, his secretary occupying a smaller desk next to his.

As in accordance with the way he had treated her for the past day and a half, Atobe Keigo did not even look up at her.

Unfortunately, this time, he wouldn't be able to keep ignoring her.

Shizuka walked up to his desk. Only the faintest dip in his neat eyebrows revealed that he was aware of her presence.

She stopped before his desk.

"With your permission," Shizuka said, "I will stop coming to the student council during committee meetings from today onwards."

Even without his permission. It wasn't like she wanted to be in the same room with someone who absolutely wished her gone. Scratch that, it wasn't like she had ever wanted to be there in the first place.

…He stopped writing.

His deep blue eyes pierced up at her. "I take it that you've found a committee to join, hm?"

Shizuka placed the sheet of paper on the desk before him.

"As a matter of fact, this is my notice of acceptance into the disciplinary committee."

He picked it up, incisive eyes scanning its contents.

She saw his grip tighten on the guiltless sheet of paper.

"Ma." Atobe spun the sheet back to her side with a flick of his fingers. "Good riddance," he said with indifference.

The girl bowed her head to him, her face a cool mask. She snatched up the notice and left without a backwards glance.

"Ahn?" Atobe demanded when he caught Kabaji staring at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"Kagami," Coach Sakaki called her over to him.

Shizuka took the whistle from her mouth, walking over. "Yes, Coach?"

He handed a clipboard to her. "I must trouble you to bring this over to the staff office."

"Of course," she said, accepting it. "Leave it to me."

The roundtrip took her seventeen minutes. She saw something she didn't want to see on the way back.

One of the regulars lazing away in the bleachers.

Ah, that one again.

Shizuka climbed the steps. She would drag him awake by the ear if she had to.

"Akutagawa!"

He failed to respond to the warning in her voice, only moaned in his sleep.

"Really, how can you even-"

She stopped short.

What…was his breathing somewhat laboured…?

"Akutagawa?" Shizuka was at his side in a flash. "Hey!"

She felt his forehead.

He was burning up.

"Coach!"

Coach Sakaki glanced up to see Shizuka descending the steps, supporting a deadweight Jirou. Any other might have been surprised to see a girl undertaking such a feat, but he was well aware of what the daughter of that man was capable of.

"I need to take him to the infirmary," she said to him.

"Akutagawa!" the coach snapped sternly, startling the girl. "Liven up! How can you let a girl carry you all the way to the infirmary?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but it was at that moment that Akutagawa stirred awake at the sound of his coach's voice. "Huh…?" His deep brown eyes focused and unfocused on his surroundings.

They landed on her, the person shouldering his weight with his arm slung over them. "…Who are you?"

"…For goodness' sake," Coach Sakaki shut his eyes in chagrin, "she has been your club manager for over a week, and that is the first thing that comes out of your mouth?"

"Coach," Shizuka asked, "your permission to excuse ourselves?"

He nodded. Aiming that signature gesture of his at her, he told her, "Go."

…She wished he would stop doing that.

* * *

Nurse Katsuji had been quick to figure out that it was the mid-stage of the flu.

"_Akutagawa Jin? About your brother,"_ she was saying on the phone.

Shizuka stared down at his troubled, sleeping face.

The nurse had given him some medication, but it would be a while before they would come into effect.

…If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her own concerns…would she have noticed it sooner?

"_What? You can't make it back until eight? But my shift ends at six, and he's in no condition to head home on his own."_

"I'll take him," Shizuka said, turning in her direction. "I'll take him home."

In response to the nurse's astounded expression, the brunette explained, "This is also a club manager's duty."

* * *

"Um…will you be alright, Miss?" the taxi driver asked her. It was not every day that he would witness a high school girl trying to hold up a guy her size while balancing two schoolbags at the same time.

"I can manage. Thanks," Shizuka said to him before shutting the vehicle door with one foot.

Should she work on her muscles over the summer? This was more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"Akutagawa," she said to the blonde regular. "We're at your building. Are you awake?"

All she got in response was a groggy groan.

Good thing she looked up his address beforehand. Second floor, huh…?

He was heavier than he looked. How exactly did a guy who sleeps away his life develop his muscles? This was so unfair.

"Akutagawa," Shizuka started calling his name before she reached the landing of second floor. "Akutagawa, will you wake up? You're home."

The weight lifted a bit from her shoulders. Akutagawa Jirou dazedly rubbed at his eyes. "This is...?" His half-lidded eyes sought out her appearance. "Ara? Are you my new neighbour?" he asked apathetically.

"No," Shizuka answered flatly. "Hurry up and get to bed, alright?"

He retrieved his keys from his bag, yawning.

After about a full minute of fiddling with the lock, the strawberry blonde seemed to have realized that he was forcing the wrong key.

He managed to get the door open, only to trip consecutively once on the doorframe, then the carpet. He ended up sprawled on the floor.

…Is he really going to be alright?

"Hey, Akutagawa," Shizuka said dryly, "Don't just fall asleep there. At least shut the door."

Judging from the lighter shade imprinted on the carpet where he lay, this was a routine habit of his.

"…Excuse me for the intrusion," the brunette called and removed her shoes, although she had been informed that he currently lived alone with his older brother, who wouldn't be home until later due to his job.

"Come on, Akutagawa," she said, working off his sneakers, "Let's get you on the bed, at least. Where is your room?" She pulled him up by the arm, rousing him temporarily.

He scratched his curly haired head. "Hu…" He pointed to a door to the opposite end of the living room. "That one," said Akutagawa, stepping forward on his own.

"I'll boil you some water," Shizuka called after him. She went to familiarize herself with the kitchen, finding an electric kettle by the sink.

After putting some water on boil, she went to check on him.

Akutagawa was changing into his pajamas, his door wide open.

Uh…

She had been through her fair share of life drawing classes, so something like this was a small matter to her.

But it was her first time seeing someone pull off his shirt, put it down, and pulled it back on without realizing that he had grabbed it again instead of his pajamas.

It was also the first time she had seen someone slip into his pajamas bottoms forgetting to take off his track pants first.

"Then…goodnight…goodnight…" Akutagawa said with a yawn, slipping under the covers and curling up on his side. Though he had not let it show before, his expression revealed that he was definitely suffering then.

…She had let her guard down. What would Atobe say when he learned that she had allowed one of his precious tennis regulars to get this sick?

Ah, wait…why would what he thought concern her that much? It wasn't as though he could get any colder than the past three days. Sighing soundlessly, Shizuka gazed down at the blonde haired youth in bed.

She was really weak to this type.

Slipping her hand under his curly bangs, she checked his forehead temperature.

His long lashes flickered and his honey brown eyes opened partially in wonderment.

"Ara…your hand is cool…" Akutagawa commented.

Well, they've just been through the outside cold.

His eyes shut peacefully, his long dense lashes resting against his cheek. "…It feels kinda nice…"

She left his room and came back with a damp towel, which she placed atop his forehead, causing him to stir. "I'm leaving this cup of water on this stand. Drink it when it cools."

He cracked his eyes open briefly. His breathing was painful and contained when he murmured to her, "Senpai…you're really nice…thank you…"

She covered his eyes with one hand, willing them shut. "It's not 'upperclassman'. I'm in the same year. And I'm your club manager, will you at least remember that?"

He seemed to have dozed off, his brows twitching lightly in his feverish slumber.

Shizuka straightened and went to the door. Her fingers paused on the light switch.

…If he were in the mid-stages of his illness, then he must have noticed the symptoms before. Why hadn't he notified anyone, and chose to endure it by himself?

She glanced back hesitantly at his form under the covers, the blankets rising and falling rhythmically.

In the event that his condition worsens, would he even dial for help…?

* * *

"OI! JIROU!" The door slammed open with a bang. The blonde young man stared down at the empty spot on the carpet, and then the vacant sofa. A look of obvious confusion overtook his features.

The brunette stepped out from the kitchen area, ladle in hand. "Oh, Akutagawa Jin-san?"

"Uh…" He actually stepped back to check the number plate on his apartment door.

"Ah, I'm no one suspicious," Shizuka said, raising both her hands. She then pulled out her student ID from her pocket. Kagami Shizuka, second year at Hyoutei Senior High.

"Ah." That's when it clicked in. "You're the club manager the nurse told me about," Akutagawa Jin recalled. "Sorry, sorry, it just surprised me because I hadn't expected you to stay so late."

The hands on the clock read 7:51 PM.

"I apologize for the intrusion," the girl said, removing the apron that was too big for her. "Since you're here now, I'll take my leave. Give your brother the congee on the stave once it cools sufficiently."

Akutagawa Jin looked past her to see shopping bags on the kitchen counter. Uh? Had she-…?

"Wait, Miss," he called back to her. "You haven't had dinner yourself, have you?" The young man lifted the take-out bags in his hand. "I got these for Jirou in the morning, but mutton would do more harm for a fever. Why don't we eat them together?"

She opened her mouth in what appeared to be a declination.

"Please," he forestalled with a harmless smile. "You have to let me compensate for what you've spent on groceries, at the very least."

She appeared pensive for a moment longer. "…Then, please excuse me for imposing on you."

Akutagawa Jin laughed. "Alright, alright. Give me a moment, before I heat them up."

He went to change out of his sharp business suit, but not before going in to check on his brother Jirou.

Akutagawa Jin appeared to be a smart, outgoing young man. He was also extremely tall, well-mannered, and energetic…almost a direct contrast to his younger brother Jirou. The white sweater he came back wearing looked as good on him as his business attire had looked.

"Thank goodness, looks like Jirou will receive a swift recovery," he observed.

Shizuka bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I actually let it get this bad."

"Huh?" His eyebrows went up in genuine surprise. "Miss, I assure you that you have done more than is to be expected. No one will blame you for anything." He gave a grimace, heading into the kitchen. "Besides, knowing my brother, Jirou probably did his best to hide it."

She had been curious about that.

"If I may ask…" Shizuka trailed off, but he got the message.

"Ah, that Jirou," he said while putting on his apron, "He hates bringing trouble to those around him more than anything else." A wise chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it? Given that his air-headedness is constantly causing concerns."

"That's…" That was giving her some mixed feelings.

Akutagawa Jin heated up the pan. "I suppose you could say there is a reason for that. As his brother, I have observed his growth since we were young." He glanced over to check if she were still listening. "You will find that Jirou is one of the most considerate, flexible, and agreeable guys you will ever meet. Because of these traits," he recalled, "Jirou had always been surrounded by many friends since young."

The brother was wearing a strangely wistful expression.

…Was there something amiss in having many friends?

"Jirou, being the easygoing, free-minded spirit he is," Akutagawa Jin said, "would assimilate effortlessly with the different types of friends who approached him. But, perhaps because of that, he never had the chance to figure out his own strengths and interests."

"Even now," said Jin regretfully, "if someone isn't taking the lead, Jirou will feel so bored he'll fall right asleep."

"Ah," he quickly added upon seeing the expression on her face, "but his dream is to become a pro tennis player. That, at the very least, I believe is genuine."

She was looking toward the door to Jirou's room, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Speaking of which," Jin asked her, "How is Jirou doing with his coursework? The usual comments?"

…Of sleeping through all his classes, and risking a failing grade in English this year?

Shizuka was about to reply, when the thought flashed by her.

'_He hates bringing trouble to those around him more than anything else.'_

"…He's doing well," she said. For whatever reason she couldn't yet put her finger on, she believed what she said. "Because Jirou is strong."

His hands paused in the transferring of the pan's contents onto the plates. "This is only the second time someone has ever told me that," Jin admitted with curious awe in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Shizuka asked with a light smile.

"The first one was that eccentric captain of his tennis club," Akutagawa Jin said with a chuckle.

…

…Atobe?

She felt like she just got labelled eccentric by association.

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto, precariously tipping back on his chair, stopped texting on his phone when he saw her enter. "Oh? Manager?" he said. Shishido Ryou looked away from the window, also noticing her familiar figure.

"Good morning," Kagami Shizuka said before the homeroom of class 2-C. "I am the manager of the boys' tennis club. Akutagawa Jirou from your class has taken ill with the flu-"

"Ehhhhhh!?" the horrified shrieks of the girls interrupted her.

"…-I ask your cooperation in bringing him the class material he will miss," Shizuka finished when they quieted down.

"What? Why are you doing it?" one of Akutagawa's female classmates demanded. "Isn't it the role of the class representative?"

"Now, now," their homeroom teacher spoke then. "Kagami-san will be responsible since Akutagawa lives along her way home. She is also acting on their coach's request."

Most of them didn't appear appeased by that.

"But, can't we have someone else do it? That girl-that girl is-"

Deciding that he had had about enough, Shishido slammed his palms down on his desk, rising. "OI! You all have something against our manager?" the regular demanded, declaring, "If you have something against her, then you have something against me!"

"That's right," Mukahi chipped in from the opposite side of the room. He also got up from his seat, leaning one hand atop his desk while the other one went to his hip. "I'll have you guys know, all the members of our club have already approved her as our manager!" Even Hiyoshi, who was normally indifferent to these kinds of things, had shockingly inquired when he had noticed her disappearance in the middle of practice yesterday.

"Thank you, Shishido, Mukahi," Shizuka said. She was unused to having someone defend her in public, and truthfully felt somewhat embarrassed. Nonetheless, she could appreciate their good intentions. "I will leave Akutagawa's bag here. At the end of the day, I will come pick it up."

She bowed towards their homeroom teacher. "Please excuse the interruption."

Her club phone sounded with a new text once she was out in the hall.

It was sent by Mukahi.

_(Manager, then I take it that you won't be at practice this afternoon, huh?)_

She replied before switching her phone off, _'Not likely.'_

…

"That Jirou," Mukahi muttered to himself with a 'tsch'. "I told him not to sleep out in the cold."

* * *

Those girls.

They filled up his bag with assorted boxes of Pocky. Not just the girls from his class, but also the underclassmen who have heard about him taking ill. Akutagawa Jirou was unexpectedly, extremely, popular. But, just what were they trying to feed to a sick person?

Shizuka pressed the doorbell again.

She was just about to start knocking instead when the door opened.

The strawberry blonde rubbed drowsily at his eyes. "…Ara…?" Akutagawa Jirou's honey brown eyes focused onto her, his pupils dilating. "You…my brother's girlfriend…?"

"No," Shizuka replied flatly. Ah, she gave up. "Whatever, address me however you want."

"Then," Akutagawa's handsome features lit up in a blithe smile, "Ku-chan."

Who?

"Ah!" His gaze landed on the schoolbag in her hands in recognition. "You brought that for me?" The blonde tennis regular took it off her hands, grinning cheekily as he rubbed the top of her head with his other hand. "Thank you, really, thank you."

…

So, what? Yesterday he called her an upperclassman. Today, he was treating her as though she were his junior?

Slowly, Shizuka said out, "…Well, I'm glad to see you feeling better…now, if you'll excuse me."

"Ahh! Wait, wait, wait!" He grabbed her wrist. His hand was still hot.

His dark honey-coloured eyes were impressively disarming. "Will you help me find the painkillers?" the curly haired youth beseeched her.

She looked at him in puzzlement.

"Ah…" Akutagawa released her, rubbing the side of his head sheepishly. "Brother always worries that I won't read labels carefully, so he hides all the medications away."

She observed the way his cheeks were lightly flushed, and the moistness of his skin.

He hadn't fully recovered yet. In actuality, he must still be suffering.

"I understand," Shizuka said. "Get back to bed."

He stepped back to allow her in. She took off her shoes. He fidgeted nervously on the balls of his feet. "Get back to bed," she repeated.

"Ah!" The blonde hurriedly obeyed.

Shizuka did a search of the kitchen, living room cabinets, and the pantry. It seemed that the elder brother was indeed good at keeping things hidden.

"…Akutagawa," she called, allowing herself into his room. He was laying on his side, clutching the covers tightly. She went to him.

Manga magazines were littered all over the floor. He had been reading today, huh?

"Akutagawa," she said, gentler this time, "I'll go get some painkillers from the drugstore."

A calloused hand reached up and clasped her arm. Akutagawa Jirou peered up, his eyes speaking for him. "Ku-chan…" he managed to say "…just until I fall asleep…"

…

She pulled a chair next to his bed, placing her hand wordlessly over his forehead. He needed a distraction, huh? "Alright, I'll tell you a story…"

* * *

And that was how the Hyoutei regulars discovered them approximately two hours later.

"…What is this, exactly?" Oshitari Yuushi asked incredulously upon witnessing the sight.

Kagami Shizuka was asleep in the chair next to Jirou's bed, their hands clasped together.

The sound of his voice caused her to stir and blink her eyes open.

"Huh…?" Her eyes adjusted to the light. "Everyone…? You all came to visit…?"

Oshitari, Mukahi, Otori, Shishido, Hiyoshi, by the doorway. Even their captain Atobe, and Kabaji…

They were still in their tennis uniforms, and must have come straight from practice. All were sporting the same disbelieving, questioning expression on their faces, just concealed to various degrees.

"Aye," Oshitari, first to regain his cool, responded. "Akutagawa Jin informed us that he will be back late tonight, and asked us to check up on his brother." He pressed up on the bridge of his glasses. "Miss Manager, you were still here?"

Hmm…

That time with the ramen shop, and this time going out of her way for Jirou. Could it be…Oshitari observed with his sharp, intelligent gaze…that she was the type who found it difficult to refuse someone in need…?

"Leaving the apartment door unlocked," Hiyoshi snapped without restraint, despite the fact that she was older than him, "You're too careless!"

Her eyes snapped to the watch she wore on her wrist. It seemed that the reality of her unwittingly falling asleep hit her then.

"Ah, I should go-" She got up quickly, only to be restrained by the grip on her hand. Noticing this, the brunette carefully freed her hand from Jirou's. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, but otherwise didn't even stir.

She straightened, smoothing down her uniform.

Shizuka spared a passing glance at Atobe as she swept past him. Neither of them said a thing to each other.

"…What the?" Mukahi glanced sidelong at Atobe's mask of indifference. He muttered to himself, "What exactly happened between you two?"

The rest of the regulars walked her to the door.

"Manager, you're heading to the station?" Shishido questioned as she was putting on her shoes. He exchanged a glance with Otori, who nodded once in response. "Choutarou and I will walk you there. It is already this late."

"It's alright," Shizuka said, quirking a small smile. "I happen to live surprisingly close."

Having said that, she pointed outside the window. "The apartments right across the street from here, in fact."

Their surprised reactions were simultaneous. "Ehhh!?"


	12. Eccentric Heroine

**Author's note:** Lots of Atobe in the coming chapters, to make up for the lack of development with him. Thanks, you guys, I laughed when I saw him at the dead bottom of that poll on my profile (on contrary to my expectations). I appreciate that you guys were approaching it from Shizuka's point of view.

* * *

**Eccentric Heroine**

* * *

Kagami Shizuka was quickly coming to hate Day 2.

It was one thing to hate her guts, but…

She wished he'd stop it.

Look, her female classmates appeared like they were going to cry. Speaking of looks…those were some fierce looks of accusation they were tossing at her.

She would never admit aloud, but she was beginning to think that his usual boastful, pompous self was even better than this.

"I'm passing back the mock test we had on Wednesday," their chemistry teacher announced, working down the rows. "Some of you have a lot of areas you need to work on."

Shizuka fought a cringe upon seeing her mark.

52 out of 100

"Kagami…" the chemistry teacher said in warning.

"Yes, yes, Sensei," Shizuka agreed. "I'm just prioritizing the math exam." Which was scheduled to take place tomorrow. And with the deadline of her art project approaching in the coming week, she hadn't had much chance for studying…or sleep.

"As usual, at top of the class with a perfect score," their chemistry teacher said to her desk mate. "I trust you will do as well in the real exam, Atobe-san."

"Ma." Atobe gave a toss of his head as though it were a trifling thing to him. "That is a matter of course."

Shizuka propped her elbow on the desk, resting her chin on top of her fisted hand.

She was certain he had completed that mock test in half the time she took.

"Atobe-san," their chemistry teacher asked, "You will help out your desk mate, won't you?"

She could feel the blood freeze in her veins.

Carefully, she casted a glance in Atobe's direction, half expecting him to respond in outrage.

His intense blue gaze fell on the mock test on the desk before her

"For goodness' sake, what a bother," Atobe said in a dismissive drawl. "Come to the student council room at lunch period starting tomorrow," he ordered. "I won't tolerate tardiness."

…What if she didn't want to?

What if she didn't want to!?

* * *

But, she showed up nonetheless.

Darn her inability to defy his direct commands.

"I came as summoned," Shizuka announced her presence. Her eyes landed on Kabaji at his secretarial desk.

"Kabaji-kun, good afternoon." She was given a nod in greeting.

"Ma. Since you're here," Atobe stated, drawing her attention to him. He pushed what he was working on aside. "We can start."

"…That isn't necessary, Atobe-san," Shizuka said, approaching his desk. She was certain he had more important things to do with his time. Her hands at her sides, the brunette bowed. "If you could please lend me the notes you have for chemistry, I will catch up on my own."

"…What?" He sounded anything but pleased with that request. However, it was at that moment that the door flung open to one side.

"Captain-!" the male student stopped short upon seeing her in the room. Though his name escapes her mind at the present, she recognized him as a second year member of the tennis club.

"Ahn?" Atobe Keigo had already risen from his seat, his expression ready.

The interrupter's attention snapped back to the student council president. "It's regarding what we talked about before," he reported.

Atobe's unfathomable gaze went to her.

"It sounds urgent," Shizuka said in response. "I will wait."

"Kabaji," Atobe said. His secretary stood solemnly and followed as all three of them cleared the room.

…

It seemed to be quite serious. She opted to have a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. Lately, she had been feeling more tired than usual… And it might be a while before they return.

* * *

Lunch period was nearly over by the time the student council president and his secretary returned.

The girl was nestled in one of the armchairs, clutching her bag within her arms. Her eyes were closed.

"Oi, you," Atobe called out to her, approaching her location.

Her breathing changed pattern, and a muscle in her brow twitched. However, it appeared that she had been caught in a deep slumber.

"Manager," the tennis captain called her again, this time merely a step from her.

She did not even stir.

"…What is this?" Atobe remarked to himself with incredulity, gazing down at her. "Don't you have a math exam right after this? The bell will ring in a few minutes."

If she had heard him, she gave no indication.

"For goodness' sake. Really a handful."

* * *

Shizuka jolted awake with the bell, her head lifting from her desk.

Huh?

She peeled away the sheet of paper that had gotten itself attached to the side of her face.

…Huh? She could've sworn she went to the student council room at lunch period. Shizuka looked around her, disoriented.

Her classmates were eyeing her with borderline awe. She blinked at the sheet of paper she was holding.

'_Be sure to return these properly.' _Atobe's handwriting.

She glanced down at the notebooks on her desk. His notebooks. She lifted a hand to touch them, and felt an extra weight on her shoulders.

Wearing a puzzled expression, Shizuka removed the uniform blazer that had been placed on her back. She glanced at the nametag behind the collar.

'Atobe Keigo'

…What?

* * *

"Yo. Shizuka. How did you do on math?" Katsuji Nao inquired of her as Shizuka went to join her on the bleachers of the gymnasium.

"Hm…I don't know," Shizuka admitted. The inside of her head had felt like gruel for the entire duration of that exam. Pulling all-nighters didn't use to have this much of an adverse effect on her.

"_Pick it up, quick!" "Got it!" "Yumi, just what are you doing!?"_

She looked in the direction of the volleyball courts.

The girls of their class were playing against each other. One of the teams was losing devastatingly.

"Uwahhh! Geez!" The girls of the losing team argued amongst themselves. "Forget it! I'm getting sweaty from this!" They were the fashion-conscious ones of their class, with the latest hairstyles and the manicured nails. "Hayate Yumi!" they accused, "What's with that lackluster performance? Isn't there someone who can take her place!?"

There isn't.

Well, excluding Katsuji Nao, who was known to intentionally sabotage anyone who tried to make her participate in physical education class. And Kagami Shizuka, the class outcast who was on the blacklist of Sakaki Yukina. They all knew what happened to the last person who had openly defied the queen.

Kagami Shizuka descended the bleachers. She came their way.

"Looks interesting," said the brunette. "I'll substitute in."

"Hah?" their setter scoffed. "Do you even know how to play?"

"Hey! We're continuing!" Tired of waiting, the opponent team delivered its serve.

The defenders having been taken off-guard, the ball got set extraordinarily high.

"_Leave it to me!"_ the suddenly energetic brunette declared, leaping into the air and delivering a superb smash that went dead into the center of the other court. _"I'm good with anything that requires moving my body!"_

Up in the bleachers, Katsuji Nao's jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow…Shizuka… Zero femininity."

* * *

"Is that so…? I didn't hear of it…"

"You heard that Kabaji will be taking leave until next Tuesday to attend the birth of his sister's child," Coach Sakaki worded the question as a statement. "Atobe has gone to see him off at the airport."

"I see…" Shizuka trailed off.

Then how was she supposed to return his uniform to him?

Tomorrow was Sunday. She tried to picture him coming to morning practice on Monday without his blazer, and failed.

Well…someone like him…should have a few spare uniforms in his closet, right…?

* * *

And yet she was here anyway.

Might as well get it over with.

"Atobe's residence? Please put me through to the steward," Shizuka said to the intercom.

She'll just leave it with the keeper of the house.

"You're finally here," the person on the other end, who she assumed was the gatekeeper, replied. "Someone will pick you up shortly."

"Uh…" Shizuka hesitated in confusion.

She was confused when the shuttle bus came to pick her up.

She was confused when they put her through a full security screening.

She was confused when the butler asked her whether this was all the luggage she had.

She was confused all the way to the servants' quarters.

Alright…was this some sort of prank?

"Psst." A young maid waved for her attention through the gap in the door. "You…which company are you from?"

Shizuka replied after a moment of reflection, "Company? I'm with no company."

The maid turned her head to speak quickly into the cellphone she had in hand._ "Mister Kim, she said she's not from any." _The young woman looked back at Shizuka. "My boss wants to speak with you."

Huh… Shizuka raised the phone to her ear unsurely.

"_My regards,"_ the person on the other end spoke with an accent she could identify as Korean, _"I am aware this is quite sudden. I am owner of Kim Soo Maid Services. Allow me to make formal request of your talents."_

…She could kind of see where this was going.

"_The replacement sent by my company was delayed due to unfortunate circumstances. I cannot afford a second offense on my company name. I will compensate heavily for your efforts."_

"Hold on," said Shizuka. "Whatever the circumstances, how can you ask a random person to substitute for a professional service?"

"_Kagami Shizuka, seventeen years of age. Your father's occupation was a handyman, correct? You picked up a thing or two from him?"_

…Yes…that would be how her father's job title would have appeared on documents. It was a cover his organization made up for him.

She was surprised he had done a background check so quickly. It showed how desperate he must be.

"Even so, how can you entrust a stranger with your company name?" Shizuka sighed.

"_I would not ask if I had choice,"_ said the man on the other end. _"One girl greatly offend the young master of the house yesterday. My company rides on correcting today. The others there will cover for you. Only have to not offend that young master. Atobe Conglomerate is our most important client."_

"….I-" Honestly speaking, not offending the young master would be difficult, if they happen to cross paths.

"_I beg you,"_ he said as his last resort. _"Not just me, but half the servants staffing that mansion. I know not what will happen to them if Atobe cut ties with us."_

Shocked, Shizuka's eyes went to the maid waiting in the doorway. The young woman's hands were clasped anxiously together before her.

Shizuka stared at the ceiling for a long, contemplative moment.

"Mister Kim," she finally said, eyes set with determination. "I won't forget this favour."

* * *

"Tell me," Shizuka said, adjusting her sleeves as she followed the other maid. Ami was her name. "What exactly did that girl do to offend the young master?"

She would have to know if she wanted to avoid repeating the same mistake.

"Ah, about that," said Ami. "He caught her commenting to another maid on how weird it was that he always did so much for Kabaji, and that Kabaji doesn't match his image. He had her fired on the spot."

She made a mental note of that.

The two of them arrived in the main hall just as the head maid was about to begin her morning briefing. The head maid moved up and down the lines. "Yukia, your headdress is crooked!"

Ami and Shizuka slipped into line.

"Alright, listen up, girls!" The head maid clapped her hands. "Morning will proceed as scheduled. Young Master Keigo will return shortly from the range. Make sure to groom Beat when she comes in with him." Shizuka remembered that 'Beat' was the name of his Afghan hound.

"The fencing instructor will be here in fifteen minutes. You three, check that everything is in place. The two of you will show him in and wait on him."

The head maid went down the lines, passing assignments.

"Ballroom dance is after that, have his change of clothes ready. You, go make sure that the floor and mirrors are spotless. The shower has to be prepared immediately after, understand?"

"Yes, Head Maid," the assigned girls replied in unison and bowed.

"He will have lunch exactly at noon, remind the chef not to start before eleven thirty five."

"Tea will be Hu Qiu today. Serve it to the young master during his business dealings after lunch, and during his language instruction with the Chinese instructor today."

"Yes, Head Maid."

The head maid looked over, noticing the new face.

"You're the new one who came in today." She came to stand before Shizuka.

The head maid gripped her chin.

She turned her head to the left.

She turned her head to the right.

"That's an unpleasant look you have," the head maid remarked. "Wipe off that perplexed look in your eyes. If you cannot manage a smile, then at least mimic the others."

Shizuka looked at Ami, who had her eyes lowered demurely.

She bowed her head. "Yes, Head Maid."

A bodyguard over at the front doors turned toward them. "Young Master has returned."

The head maid went to take her place at the end of the line, moments before the doors parted open and the young master of the house breezed through, dressed in an equestrian outfit. His Afghan hound followed at his heel.

"_Welcome back, Keigo-sama."_

Shizuka imitated the rest, bowing.

With any luck, he wouldn't spare a glance her way.

But her luck had always been pretty bad with these kinds of things.

He had just passed by her when he stopped short. And looked back.

She couldn't see the slack-jawed shock written over his face, but…

…she could certainly sense it.

Snapping his fingers, "Michael!" Atobe Keigo called in outrage.

"Yes, Keigo-sama," his butler promptly replied.

Pointing a shaking finger her way, Atobe demanded, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Keigo-sama?" his butler, Michael, inquired uncomprehendingly.

"Have you mistaken my club manager for a new maid!?" the young master near-yelled, aghast.

"S-Sorry?" his butler stammered, horrified at the mix up. Now that he looked at her again, she did appear to be the same one from that time. She hadn't been in uniform today.

"And you!" Atobe's accusing tone now rounded on her. "You haven't bothered to speak up to clear the misunderstanding, have you!? Ahn, always like this." He gripped his hair. "For goodness' sake, if you were going to come, you should have contacted me directly! For what reason did I get you that cellphone, huh!?"

…

Fine, so he did have a point there.

But, things have changed since then.

Straightening, Shizuka looked at him.

"He isn't wrong," she said.

"He isn't wrong," she repeated when an eyebrow of his quirked up incredulously. "I am here today as a representative of Kim Soo Maid Services." She clasped her hands before her, bowing to him. "Please allow me to render my services, Young Master."

"…What?" His voice held bewilderment, and was appalled.

"Oi." He had folded his arms, his dark, hawk-like eyes measuring her seriously. And if she weren't mistaken, contemptuously.

"Have you no pride? Ahn? You will stoop so low just because you got caught up in this?"

…Pride?

"Acting maid to someone from school?" Atobe drawled disapprovingly. "Have you any idea what people will say if they catch wind of this?"

…

Sorry, Mister Kim. It appeared that she couldn't do as he had requested, after all.

"Young Master," Shizuka said. "Do you think of all those who serve as people who are lacking in pride…?"

Then, even her father…who served his life protecting others in his job…?

Her resolve was set.

"Even the lowliest of maids have pride!" she contended. "The pride of a professional in their field; professional pride!"

Ashamed? No. A rich young master like him. What did he know?

"Today," Kagami Shizuka said, meeting his eyes squarely. "Just for today. _Even if you tell me to get down on all fours and bark, I will do it!"_

It was the first time in a long while that she had raised her voice.

The stupefaction was evident on his handsome face, in his taken-aback posture.

But, would he be hailed as the king of Hyoutei, if he couldn't make a swift recovery?

"Ho…?"

As the slow, serpentine smirk appeared on his lips, Shizuka knew he would hold her to her word.

Atobe snapped his fingers. His butler was immediately at his side. He said some words to the butler, before returning his wily attention onto her.

"Then," said Atobe, a triumphant and taunting gleam in his eyes. His fingers pointed straight at her. "Regardless of what will happen today, ahn," he said with a small, knowing smirk, "You are not permitted to stop smiling."

Huh…?

His butler came before her. "This way, please," he told her.

With a final look at Atobe Keigo, who stood watching, glorious and assured as a king would be within his domain, Shizuka turned to follow.

Beat, the Afghan hound, also went with them. The dog tilted her head to glance at Shizuka, then made a movement suspiciously like a scoff.

…

…Mon Dieu. Even his _dog _was ridiculing her.


	13. Professional

**Author's note:** Um…I guess something about these two simply clashes.

Darn it...I hate these line breakers that don't show up properly...

* * *

**Professional**

* * *

It took about a full minute before he stopped laughing. Within that time she had dubbed it the, 'oh-I'm-so-genius-I-can't-help-myself' laugh.

Honestly, she wasn't aware that anyone could laugh for so long in one go.

She surmised that she must look pretty awkward in the new attire they gave her.

It was still a maid's outfit…she thinks.

Complete with ruffle, lace, bows, and everything else that was unnecessary and impeding to a maid's work.

She also surmised that this wasn't the typical uniform the maids at this mansion wore. Not that she had seen.

"Ho…?" Doing a full recovery, Atobe Keigo now regarded her with that all too telling smirk. "Where is that smile you were meant to keep on at all times?"

It's fine, Shizuka told herself. It was just for today.

Whatever grudge she had towards him can be settled tomorrow.

"Forgive me," the brunette replied courteously, bowing her head. "It was the first time I have seen Young Master's" _blatant and self-satisfied_ "laughter. I forgot myself."

"Hmph." Atobe flicked a hand through his bangs, looking as though he could see right through her.

He uncrossed his legs, rising from the ornate seat he was in. "Ma. Come along, Maid."

* * *

9:23 AM. Fencing hall.

The two fencers were going at it over the imitation bridge, their quicksilver movements as graceful as they were fierce. Just like a scene out of some play.

To think that he had a place like this inside his mansion… It was a replica of an Elizabethan street; balconies, cobblestone, and canal. The high ceiling was scarcely lighted. Sounds of the night filtered through from invisible speakers.

"Break!" Atobe called, after what had been a solid twenty minutes of sparring.

He freed his mask, coming their way.

Shizuka went to him, towels at the ready.

He had worked up a good sweat from the intense bouts they have performed. She wiped his hairline, brows, and neck as he took the drink his butler had prepared for him.

"Oi!" Atobe called to her as she went towards the fencing instructor. "What do you think you're doing…?" he demanded in a quizzical drawl, dark eyes tightening in displeasure. "Don't you understand the concept of 'personal maid'?"

She looked to his butler, Michael, for clarification. The man cleared his throat, indicating that she should get back into standby position.

Shizuka bowed. "My apologies, Young Master."

Atobe raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Immediately his servants brought forth a reclining chair for him.

With a flip of his hair, the arrogant young man sat, cross-legged, down on his makeshift throne.

"Oi, Maid," Atobe ordained, folding his arms, "Come give my shoulders a massage."

She obliged, getting behind him.

There was tightness in his neck, as well as in his shoulders and arms. She hadn't given it thought since that time in the infirmary…but he was really well built. He wasn't what she would consider muscular, but there was incredible strength and power in his physique. Whatever he possessed, he utilized to its full potential, and there was to be no excess of anything.

A tennis player would have developed the strength in his arm, huh…? Shizuka wondered if she would be able to win against him in an arm wrestling match.

"Ahn?" The tennis captain clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You're not very good at this."

Pfffft.

She continued working on his arm. If making her his personal maid was his idea of annoying her, it was almost kind of cute. As if she would get embarrassed over something like this.

"Oi," Atobe noticed this with a frown. "Just what are you laughing at?" he demanded to know.

Oh…? Hadn't he ordered her not to stop smiling?

But, as usual, this guy's insight was uncanny. "Just now, you thought something rude, didn't you?" Atobe drawled astutely.

…

"Young Master," Shizuka said simply, "I was just thinking that you might be unexpectedly nice." Even if he acts the exact opposite, she could tell that he was never intentionally cruel.

"Hah!?" Atobe appeared genuinely surprised by her comment. The king of Hyoutei looked at her as though she had just spouted another head. "What nonsense are you speaking now!?"

"You are not very honest, are you, Young Master?" Shizuka said with a tiny, knowing smile that she didn't need to fake.

"Are you calling Ore-sama a liar!?" Atobe Keigo demanded, visibly perturbed.

…

"Well, Young Master," she met his eyes briefly, daringly, "What is the reason you have kept silent about my conditions for remaining with the club?"

It had already been a week since the incident, and since the start of his indifferent attitude towards her. She was certain the other tennis regulars have brought the question up to him.

Yet, he hadn't said anything to them. She could tell, because the way the others have treated her haven't changed.

Atobe, who had been struck speechless for that long moment, got up to his feet. "What…?" He pulled his fencing mask over his face. On that cue, his butler brought his sword over to him. "I only didn't want them to get distracted over something so trivial," Atobe justified briskly. He headed back to his practice.

Smiling, Shizuka returned to her position.

…Well, whatever it was… Thanks to his silence on the matter…participating in club activities hadn't become uncomfortable.

* * *

10:42 AM. Ballroom.

Alright, so she was counting the hours.

"No, no, Keigo!" Ines, who provided his tango instruction, appeared to possess an ego as large as his. "Do you not understand this choreography's genius?" She signaled for her professional dance partner to stop the music.

"_Ahn?"_ An indifferent Atobe, dressed in a sharp black dance shirt and black pants, argued back, "Of course I do. Just what are you so unsatisfied about in Ore-sama's performance!?"

"Your_ temperament, _Keigo," Ines said, shoving against his shoulders. "This choreography must speak love and hate between two _lovers,_ not one partner who is in love with himself!"

Pfffft.

Ines's glare zeroed in on her.

"You!" The lady stomped over to Shizuka, speaking in her thick American accent. This maid had been ticking her off for a while, now. "You also think it's funny, huh?" Poking her with one finger. "You laugh at the message my choreography is meant to tell!?"

'No, no, I'm sorry,' Shizuka thought. 'I'm just not allowed to stop smiling.'

Ines paused, looking the maid girl up and down.

Come to think of it, she had the posture.

"You've done ballroom dance?" Anything that came out of this lady's mouth came like a demand. Shizuka supposed that it was the privilege of a world-class instructor.

"The basics of waltz," Shizuka replied, smiling. At the request of her mother. But, styles like tango, her mother had considered too obscene.

"What's your size?"

"I beg your pardon?" Shizuka asked in response.

"I'm asking your shoe size!"

"Seven," Shizuka said.

"Oi, Ines," Atobe demanded as the instructor went to her belongings, "Just what are you doing right now…!"

"That maid," Ines said, jabbing a thumb in Shizuka's direction, "Will be your partner." She freed a pair of dance shoes from her designer sports bag.

Keep calm, Shizuka thought, keep smiling.

"Ahn?" Atobe made his disbelief known with that single sound.

"Since you cannot conjure the atmosphere on your own, watch me and Seb," Ines told him. "_And_ because I know you get impatient simply observing, try to keep up." She looked at the maid. "She's the right height. What are you doing? Hurry and change into those shoes!"

Shizuka complied.

"Young Master," Shizuka approached him, smiling. "Though this lowly maid be lacking," bowing, she said, "she will collaborate to the best of her ability."

"…Tsch." Atobe extended a hand to her, long fingers unfurling in beckon. "Don't slow me down."

…That was a tall order, even for someone like Shizuka, who considered herself to have excellent kinesthetic intelligence.

"We'll go through the steps in parts first," Ignes said, coming up next to the pair with her partner in hand. They got into position. "Watch."

The way the two interacted, wow, even if it had only been the opening steps. Completely different from how the instructor was with Atobe. Impossible, Shizuka thought. It was definitely impossible to match up their performance.

They repeated that section one more time. The pair of professional dancers paused, and Ignes turned to them. "Now, let's see how you do with that. You can follow along with the mirror."

…Before today, Shizuka would have never thought that he would allow her into such close proximity. She supposed he treated those he regarded as servants differently.

Shizuka looked to the young man before her; and as she placed her hand into his grasp, Atobe Keigo pulled her into an intimate nearness. He possessed the perfect image for dancing tango, she realized: Handsome, aristocratic in bearing, and with a touch of roguish charm. Unfortunately, his partner was inexperienced.

Five steps in, she stepped on him.

Atobe hissed in, craning his neck arrogantly. "Ahn, clumsiness is unbecoming of a maid."

…What the…?

She lost her rhythm during a fast spin, tripping over his leg. Fortunately, he caught her. "Oi. Just what are you doing getting distracted for? For goodness' sake, a simple turn like this."

…

"Ahn?" Atobe's voice drawled out. "You can that a smile? You look like a demoness straight out of some horror movie."

Her heel met with the top of his toes. _"You-!"_ Atobe exclaimed, outraged.

That one was on purpose.

Ignes's eyebrows went up as she observed the pair beside them, watching as Keigo spun the girl with more force than was necessary. Well…they certainly had the 'hate' part down to a tee.

She clapped her hands together. "From the top! It'll be better with music!" The instructor signaled for the servants to start the record. "Keigo, take this seriously!" she demanded, earning her a 'tsch' from his direction.

The music came on. Ignes watched in satisfaction as his movements transformed. He had always been a powerful dancer, clean and splendid; never making any extraneous movements. If it were only a matter of technique, there was nothing that could be said about his performance.

The movements of his brunette partner were rather stiff, lacking the trust that would be found between two long-time partners. But, Keigo was a professional. Since he was taking the lead, even the girl looked like she had done this before, once she had assimilated with the beat.

It was still far from the level Ignes was looking for, however…

…There was a curious energy between them, she observed.

Like a pair of spades. Both fast, dignified, unafraid to exert their will. A handsome couple, they made.

What had originally been a whimsical idea…she decided to prolong it, seeing that her star pupil was like this for perhaps the first time.

That Keigo. He wasn't even checking in the mirror anymore. His attention was devoted wholly to his partner before him.

* * *

12:00 Noon.

She ended up stuck as his practice partner for the entire remainder of that lesson. It had turned out to be quite the workout. His butler had her take a quick shower and had brought her a change of clothes, before telling her to reconvene at the dining hall.

"Oi, Maid," Atobe gestured to the seat next to the head of the table. "You'll sit here."

At the skeptical look in her eyes, Atobe quirked a long eyebrow. "Ahn? Ore-sama always someone accompanying him at his meals."

She glanced at his butler for confirmation, who only cleared his throat. 'Just do it.'

Shizuka seated herself as he had commanded, keeping her eyes carefully forward.

She felt his gaze on the side of her face the entire time they served the food. It appeared to be high class French cuisine. She could sense his surprise when he had found, after gesturing for her to eat, that she had excellent table manners.

Pfffft. Was he expecting to pick on her for that?

"Oi, Maid," Atobe demanded her attention on him. "What does your father do, exactly? Is he fine with you playing maid in someone's household?"

She swallowed before replying with a smile, "Young Master, I am afraid disclosing personal information is not part of my job description."

"Ahn?" Of course, being Atobe, he wasn't satisfied with letting that pass. "Is your father's work so immoral you aren't able to disclose it?"

"My father…" Shizuka replied "is deceased."

That managed to shut him up for a moment.

"The woman whom I call my mother," she said, having an idea of where that question had come from, "is a strict, upper class lady who did not want me to embarrass her in her circles." From an unruly teen to a young woman passable for a lady. Her mother hadn't given up on her.

She met the thinly veiled question in his deep blue eyes. "I am an adopted child." Might as well bring it out in the open, now. It always came up in one way or another.

"Although," Shizuka admitted with a small smile, "I consider myself very fortunate. Even if I cannot call it an unconditional love," with the weight of those expectations her mother placed on her, "it is much better than having parents who do not care, or none at all."

Her mother checked on her via call at least once every other day. She received plenty of allowance. When she had requested to complete her secondary education overseas, the woman had acceded without much question. However, Shizuka didn't doubt that at the first sign of a scandal unfolding, her mother would order her return.

Her smile was strained when she looked back at the guy next to her. "That having been said, I would appreciate, Young Master, if this arrangement never gets found out."

* * *

12:41 PM. Study.

Atobe was unexpectedly serious when he was concentrating.

Right now, he had his hands full taking care of business matters passed on to him.

Because he was so fully into his work, he kept making one particular slip-up.

Atobe's finger curled around his teacup's handle, and then set the cup back down when he noticed it was near empty. "Kabaji-" he said, before catching himself.

She came over, refilling his tea for him.

He finished up with one pile. "Kabaji-"

His ink ran out. "Kabaji-"

"Kabaji-"

…

"Kabaji-"

"Kaba-"

Atobe looked back over his shoulder after the umpteenth time, suspicion written all over his brows.

Shizuka tried to keep it out of her face. She really tried.

"Young Master," she offered, "If it will make it easier on you, I won't mind if you address me as 'Kabaji' for the day."

"Ahn?" An incredulous frown spread on handsome face. "Unexpectedly daring of you, to be mocking _Ore-sama_ right now."

"Oh, no, I would never dare, Young Master," Shizuka replied, smiling sweetly, "…to hope to replace Master Kabaji's presence. I meant no offense."

Pfffft. That look on his face.

Barely containing a scowl, Atobe Keigo snapped at his butler, "Michael! Cancel my remaining schedule for the day!"

* * *

Atobe Keigo.

You better watch your back tomorrow.

"Oi, Atobe! What's the big idea calling us out, out of the blue?" Hiyoshi Wakashi demanded as he came through the door, the other Hyoutei regulars in tow.

He stopped short when his eyes landed on the maid holding the door open for them. Next to him, Oshitari Yuushi came to the same abrupt halt, fingers going to his glasses frame.

Shishido Ryou and Mukahi Gakuto bumped into them from behind. "Oi, why're you stopping here!?" Pretty soon, she was smiling before all of their flabbergasted expressions.

Kagami Shizuka placed her hands before her, bowing. "Welcome, young masters." She added, "Master Hiyoshi, will you not put away that camera, _please."_

Otori Choutarou, sweet, sweet Otori, who didn't immediately understand the situation, thoughtfully commented, "Ah…Kagami-san…that is a very cute outfit." He received a jab in his side from Shishido. "Eh-?" Otori's eyes widened uncomprehendingly.

"Ahn?" Atobe spoke regally from his desk. "Ore-sama is sacrificing his time, out of the goodness of his heart, to organize this study session for those of you struggling for the midterm exams."

"Hah!?" Hiyoshi asserted out, "Then why do I have to-"

Oshitari placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. True, the one most in need of assistance—Jirou—wasn't even here, since he was still recovering. But, there was no way Oshitari wanted to miss something this interesting.

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Maid! Refreshments for my honoured guests."

"Yes, Young Master."

Shishido couldn't take it anymore. The conscientious regular marched up to Atobe's desk, grabbing the arrogant king by the collar. "You bastard! Just what have you done to blackmail the girl, huh!? You think we'll just let you get away wit—Hey, whoa!?" Shishido exclaimed when said maid balanced a filled teacup and saucer atop his raised arm.

"Master Shishido," Shizuka said with a smile, coming around to stand behind Atobe as though guarding him, "Please mind your conduct in front of Keigo-sama."

As Shishido's jaw dropped in stunned betrayal, Atobe's smirk evolved into full-blown laughter. Yes, the I'm-so-genius-I-can't-help-myself laugh.

"Leave it, Shishido," Oshitari advised him pleasantly. "I'm sure there is a fitting reason why she is in that role right now," he reassured with a chuckle. And, if his observations about her were correct, he could kind of guess what reason that might be. It would explain why the maids outside have appeared so apprehensive.

Hiyoshi dropped into a seat as though this was all very bothersome to him. Without another word, he pulled out his history textbook and started reviewing.

The rest of them followed his example, Mukahi and Shishido somewhat reluctantly.

…

Mukahi Gakuto felt something weird was going on. He could see that every single one of them seemed to be stealing glances at that maid. All aside from Atobe, and Oshitari who was actually staring quite openly.

Sure, if he had to admit it, she was extremely for a maid. Even so, this was starting to piss him off. "OY! You guys!" Foot meeting the tea table before him. "What's the matter with all of you!? Are you going to keep getting distracted by Atobe's new maid!?"

Oshitari gave him a somewhat rueful glance, sighing as he slightly shook his head. "Gakuto…could it be…you can't even recognize your own club manager?"

"Eh?" Mukahi's eyes went wide, darting back to the young woman as he lost his balance and fell from his seat. "EHHH!?"

* * *

4:12 PM.

The regulars finally went home.

How she wished she could do the same, and say goodbye to this tremendously long day.

Atobe leaned back in his seat. "Maid," he called, tossing a booklet onto his desk, before crossing his arms before him. "Do my homework for me."

…

"Young Master," the brunette said, smiling, "I am certain my job does not permit me to engage in unethical behaviours."

"Ahn?" Atobe dismissed that with a scoff. "Which is why you'll be doing the work, and Ore-sama himself will check over the contents!" He indicated to the chair beside him with a toss of his head.

…

What would the people at school think if they knew their student council president were like this…?

Shizuka went to the seat, flipping over the cover.

…

Her mask nearly slipped.

Mon Dieu. It was _chemistry._ Wait, have they been assigned homework like this?

No, moreover, he should know how behind she was in this subject!

"Ahn?" Atobe's taunting voice asked her, "Is there a problem?"

Keep calm. Keep under control. "Of course not, Young Master," Shizuka said, readying her pen.

About a page and a half in, he interrupted her. "Oi! That is all wrong! Do it over!"

She peered at him, wide-eyed, as he snatched the pen from her hand. "Ahn? You can't solve something as simple as this? Tsch. Watch."

So she watched as he began writing formulas, equations, diagrams, and explanations on the page; his penmanship crisp and like quicksilver.

"…Young Master," Shizuka said, seeing that he had no trouble conjuring these solutions out of nowhere. "Would it not be faster for you to do these on your own…?"

His sharp blue gaze snapped to hers. "Ho…? Shirking in your orders now, are you? For goodness' sake, and even when I went through the trouble of lending you my notes."

That…that was only the day before! "Young Master," Shizuka reminded him, "Did you expect me to master everything in the span of one day?"

"Ahn?" Atobe flipped his hand through his hair, leaning back haughtily. "If I tell you to do something, you will do it, right? What happened to the 'professional pride' you were boasting of? Or was that all talk?"

He gave her that mocking, triumphant smirk.

…

_My 'professional pride'…_ Shizuka mused darkly, straining her smile.

…_is the only thing that is keeping me from throttling you right now._

* * *

It was 9:13 PM when he finally let her go.

After he had made her go through those problems until she got everything correct.

The butler saw her off, as well as the head maid. She didn't know why the head maid came out as well, but she figured the woman might have been simply curious.

"For the terrible misunderstanding," the butler said, bowing to her, "I am truly sorry."

"Ah, no," Shizuka protested, mirroring his action. "It was only for a brief while, but I thank you for placing me under your care."

"You are kind, my lady," Michael replied. "The maids are not permitted to speak freely, but I would like to offer you the gratitude on behalf of those who came from Kim Soo Maid Services." At this, the head maid also lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"Please raise your heads," Shizuka said, unwilling to do so first in respect to her elders.

"Oi." Coming out of the parted front doors, Atobe Keigo remarked on the awkward sight, "What are you all doing?"

They all straightened on that cue.

"Manager," Atobe said, looking to her, "I'll send you home."

"That isn't necessary," Shizuka quickly said, just as he was about to call for his driver. "The company has sent someone over to pick me up. I'm sure my 'boss' would like a word with me."

…And if she stayed next to him any longer than this, _someone_ might get hurt.

Speaking of which, the sleek black car pulling up to the mansion bore the company's logo on its side. Huh. Good timing.

Seeing this, Atobe conceded this once, "Ahn, I get it."

She descended the front steps, pausing to look back.

For a long moment.

Atobe Keigo's long and elegant eyebrow arched up. "Ho…? You got something to say?" A flip of his hair. "No need to say anything. You were astounded by this Ore-sama's brilliance today, weren't you?"

"No, not quite," the girl replied flatly. She told him, "I was thinking how you don't appear to be angry at me anymore."

A small, ironic smile as she opened the back door of the vehicle. "Well, your usual self is best, after all." She got in, closing the door.

"O-Oi!" Atobe watched, a confounded look still in place, as the car drove off.

Slowly, he ran a disbelieving hand over his forehead and through his dark hair.

"Oh, so that's what it had been," his butler, Michael, remarked aloud to himself.

Atobe's gaze shot to the man.

Noticing this, the butler quickly bowed, containing a smile. "My apologies, Keigo-sama. I spoke out of line."


	14. King's Grace

**Author's note: **Hm...I wrote this chapter when I'm supposed to be cramming for exams. This is never a good sign.

* * *

**King's Grace**

* * *

Akutagawa Jirou wandered in during the latter half of morning practice.

The coach gave him a hard time about always being late, and, when the blonde replied that he missed his stop and ended up somewhere he didn't recognize, the coach gave him a hard time about not keeping his phone charged so he could call for assistance.

"Akutagawa," Shizuka called out to a dejected Jirou when the coach was done with him.

He immediately perked up, heading to the railings. "Oh? Ku-chan!" He waved from the bleachers. "Good morning~"

"Glad to see you feeling better," Shizuka called up to him.

"Thank you, thank you," Akutagawa responded with. Geez, his smile was really, disarmingly, cute. "Ara, but isn't this place restricted to club members only? Ku-chan, why are you here?"

She chuckled. It was just like him to be asking that. "I don't know," Shizuka replied. "Why am I here? If you can guess the answer right," she turned back to the first years, giving him a backwards wave, "I'll give you a reward."

* * *

The classroom door slid open.

"Ahn? What's with this tense atmosphere?" Atobe sauntered in with customary nonchalance. Smirking, he ran a hand through his stylish dark hair. "Oi! Is this any reception you should be giving to your king?" Behind him, Mukahi Gakuto shook his head in exasperation.

Atobe raised a hand, snapping his fingers soundly. "Listen! This Ore-sama will grace you all with his presence this fine morning. You better be grateful for all nine lives, ahn?"

"…Atobe-sama." The girls of their class appeared relieved to see him back to normal.

"Ah," Atobe added without even opening his eyes, "The girl who is laughing to herself at the back!" he singled her out.

All their classmates' eyes went to Kagami Shizuka, who drew her hand away from her mouth in surprise.

"Since the student council secretary won't be back until tomorrow," said—no, ordered—Atobe, "You'll be substituting in for him. Come to the student council room at lunch bell!"

Shizuka felt her eyes widen in shock, then disbelief, and then indignation.

Why!?

* * *

Needless to mention, that had placed her in a bad mood for the entire morning.

Made especially worse by the fact that Oshitari kept looking back over his shoulder at her in home economics. Every time he would look back front while chuckling as though recalling something amusing.

…

Atobe Keigo.

She will not forget this.

As soon as the bell rang, Shizuka gathered her things and headed toward the student council room.

In her haste, she almost collided into Shishido when rounding the corner, who was heading in the opposite direction with equal haste. He swiftly spun out of the way, "My bad-!" He saw who it was that he had almost bumped into. "Ah…"

Shishido rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um…see you then."

…As she had suspected. He had been avoiding her since this morning.

"Shishido," Shizuka called to him, causing him to look back.

"…This may not make any sense to you," she said, "but thank you for what you did for me yesterday."

"Ahh…yeah…" Shishido grimaced lightly. "I probably jumped into conclusions, didn't I? Super lame."

She blinked as he steeled himself before her. "I know Captain is a good guy," Shishido reported attentively. "Even if he has a talent of making people think otherwise."

If the situation hadn't felt so serious, she would have laughed at the accuracy of that latter statement.

Shishido continued, "He has a habit of keeping those he finds interesting close at hand, and he pushes those whom he considers to have potential. _And_ he doesn't know the meaning of moderation."

His keen, earnest gaze arrested her. "Manager, that is why—if he ever gives you a hard time, you have to let me know, alright?"

…He had actually rendered her speechless for a moment.

If it were anyone else telling her this, perhaps, she would have simply replied that she could take care of herself. But, this was Shishido Ryou, the one person who had proven himself to be her staunch ally since the beginning.

"…Alright," Shizuka said, wearing a small wry smile. "You can bury the body while I cover up the tracks."

Shishido's alert eyes went wide. "Uh…" Even he wouldn't go that far.

Restricting a joking chuckle, Shizuka told him, "If you don't have at least that much resolve, don't even think of becoming my accomplice."

"Wait-wait!" Shishido opposed at once, his hands awkwardly raised in surrender. "I don't think you should-"

He didn't get a chance to complete his sentence, because at that moment their English language instructor rounded the corner behind her.

"RYOU! YOU CALL THIS A REFLECTION PAPER!?" he roared.

Shishido Ryou turned on his heels and sped, darting out of an open hallway window, to the stunned surprise of everyone present in the hall.

Whoa? Wasn't this the second floor…?

* * *

…

On her round of patrol, she spotted a certain someone taking a nap beneath one of the large plum trees a little ways from the outdoor tennis courts.

Well, well, well…

Shizuka went towards him.

…What's this? The student council president was slacking off during committee hour just because his secretary wasn't here…?

Lying in a patch of sun, Atobe Keigo gave no indication that he noticed her approach; his head resting against a crooked arm, his eyelids unmoving.

…

This guy.

He had her complete all that work during lunch hour so that he could have time to nap for himself?

…

This was a perfect opportunity for a prank. For revenge.

She cleared her throat.

Seeing that he still didn't wake, Shizuka drew in a breath and mimicked what she believed was a good impression of his younger fangirls.

"_Kyaaa, Atobe-sama! You're sleeping in a place like this? Aren't you cold? Want my blazer? Shall I go grab a blanket? At least use my lap!"_

His deep blue eyes cracked open, calm gaze identifying his interrupter.

"Ah, Manager," Atobe said, leisurely.

…

That's it, huh…? How boring. She had even strained her throat for that.

"What are you doing wandering around at this hour…?" Atobe drawled with gaze slanted up at her, his voice laced with drowsiness.

She flashed the armband she wore on her left arm. On it was written, 'Disciplinary Monitor'.

"I've been assigned to patrol during committee hour," Shizuka said. Between the end of lessons and the start of club activities, numerous questionable activities arouse from the boredom of those who weren't in any committee. The disciplinary committee was seriously understaffed, too.

He raised his free hand, curling two fingers in beckon.

…What, he couldn't see from there?

She went a little closer, slanting down to give a better view. He took her wrist.

"Ahh!?"

He had taken her off balance. She landed on grass, and he rested back on her legs with a self-satisfied smirk, closing his eyes. "Ho…? Didn't you say you were going to lend me your lap?"

…

Her mouth opened, and closed. Opened, and closed.

"Didn't I also say I'm on patrol duty right now?" Shizuka reminded him stiffly.

"Be quiet."

…

She could just push him off. He couldn't be that heavy. Her hands hovered in the air above him, deliberating.

Atobe Keigo. His breathing had already begun to lengthen; still wearing that smug expression on his face. As though he had full confidence that she couldn't do it.

This…this guy-…!

Was he taking advantage of her well known hesitance right now!?

* * *

"Oi, Manager."

Atobe's voice roused her from her unbidden slumber.

She massaged her face with both hands, trying to get rid of the lingering drowsiness.

"Ahn, it's about time," Atobe Keigo said, finally sitting up and relieving her of his weight. "Head straight to club practice." His unfathomable blue glance slid to her. "No," he changed his mind. "Perhaps it is best you stick beside me."

Shizuka looked at him then, wondering what strange ideas he was getting in his head, now.

The tennis captain wore his seriousness on his handsome, masculine face; his severe gaze focused on a space further away.

Atobe…?

He got up, and she followed suit.

The destination wasn't far. As they came up next to the building containing the clubrooms of multiple athletic clubs, three male students approached from the opposite side.

"Oi! You three!" Atobe called out, his powerful voice carrying across the distance.

They balked where they were, dropping the heavy bags in their hands in surprise.

"A-Atobe-san!?"

"Ahn?" Atobe approached them slowly, predatory; his arms crossed before him. "Did you think there would be any scheming at this school that wouldn't reach Ore-sama's ears?"

Shizuka fell behind by a few paces, uncertain at what was taking place before her.

"U-Uh, Atobe-san, this isn-" In his haste, one of the three stepped back and accidentally tripped over one of the black plastic bags on the ground. It ripped open to reveal loose bricks, wrapped in tight rags with looped tails. As if having been prepared for throwing.

Atobe Keigo's perspicacious gaze darkened at the sight. His jaw tightened, lividly, mercilessly.

"Year 3, Class C, Marugo Akio. Father works as a consultant at ABF Financials. Do you even realize whose subsidiary company that firm runs under, _ahn?" _

His ominous gaze rounded on the second one.

"Year 3, Class D, Obuchi Fumiaki. Father runs an engineering business. Do you know who holds the majority of shares in his business, hm?"

The third guy turned pale even before Atobe's eyes fixated on him.

"Ahn. Year 3, Class D, Soho Oniji. This Ore-sama truly wonders if you understand where the main source of income for your father's agency comes from."

As the third years quivered before him, the king of Hyoutei Academy pressed his long fingers to his eye regions. "All three of you have adequate grades to be graduating peacefully. Yet you _dare,_ in _Ore-sama's_ Hyoutei, to try to pull off something like this?"

She couldn't see his expression.

But she definitely felt it, as well. His potent and oppressive aura that made the three sink down to their knees.

"_Do you want to know what hell looks like?"_

"We-we're terribly sorry!" they immediately apologized. "Atobe-san! Please forgive us this once! We were under duress-"

"Ahn!?" Atobe Keigo raised his voice menacingly. "Ore-sama will care not for excuses! From now on, if you even come within sixty meters of this place," he declared coldly, "and if I find you anywhere near this girl," indicating to Shizuka with an incline of his head, "Ahn, you will _rue the day_ for the remainder of your lives, got that!?"

Offering their petrified promises, the three made a weak retreat, depleted of all strength.

…Atobe glanced back a silent Shizuka. She was peering up at the windows of the clubroom on second floor, the one that she had claimed as her own.

It didn't take more than she had just seen and heard for her to fit together the pieces.

"Oi, Manager," Atobe said, effectively drawing her attention. "What are you spacing out for? We'll be late for practice."

He led, and as he expected, she soon caught up.

Sensing her pensive silence, Atobe slowed, glancing over his shoulder. "Ho…? Don't tell me the girl who wasn't afraid of giving Ore-sama a bloody nose is actually feeling uneasy right now."

…

"Yes," Shizuka replied simply, averting her gaze, and causing his eyes to widen a fraction in surprise.

Because, to Kagami Shizuka, more than an opponent who seemed unconquerable; an opponent whom she could not identify was more unsettling to her. But, it didn't appear that Atobe wanted her to pursue the matter further.

And, truth be told…she was a little wary of this person named Atobe Keigo right now.

Atobe gave her a reassuring look that, nevertheless, she couldn't see. "Hmph. Troublesome matters like these, just leave them to the student council."

…

Speaking of which…then, that time when a member of the tennis club came to report something urgent when she had gone to him in the student council room…

"Atobe-san," Shizuka said, regaining her vigour. "Have you been protecting me all this time…?" Without her even suspecting…?

Atobe quirked an eyebrow back at her. "Ahn, it's too late for honorifics, now, don't you think?"

…It would be difficult going back to addressing him without honorifics.

"Well," Shizuka met his eyes, "I was under the impression that you hated my guts."

He stopped walking.

She also halted in turn.

…

Half turning, Atobe stated to her in deliberate drawl, "Oi. You are the manager for my club."

"Yes." Her gaze lowered as though she was aware of an impending lecture.

"Ma. You do a half decent job, and you have the approval of my members."

"Yes…"

"You can't read the atmosphere properly."

"…Yes?"

Atobe rapped her lightly on the forehead with his knuckle. "You're a fool."

"Ye-"

As she looked up with an unamused expression, the king of Hyoutei Academy smirked to himself and resumed his stride. "Ahn, you'll quit if anyone gets in your clubroom, wasn't it?" Atobe Keigo recalled, combing his fingers through his luscious dark hair. "Ma, that means if that condition never gets breached," he had decided, glancing back with a roguish smile as pure confidence emanated from his regal features, "You won't ever resign."

"Uh-…Ah!?" Shizuka frowned after him as he went on ahead, laughing his signature Ore-sama laugh.

"…Don't just go reinterpreting other people's words on your own…!"

* * *

Oh…?

Oshitari arched an eyebrow at the sight of their captain and their club manager arriving together, bickering amongst themselves.

My, my... Looks like whatever issue that had been between them had been resolved.

The club members who looked upon this sight should have felt relieved, but Shishido shot up to their captain, gripping the guy on the shoulder.

"Oi, Captain!" the brown haired regular demanded in a loud voice, "You know that regardless of how often we clash, I still consider you a decent guy deep down, right!?"

"_Ahn?" _

"Geh. You know that, after all that's done and said, I wouldn't truly wish harm upon you, right!?" Shishido continued, surprising not only Atobe, but also the rest of the club members who happened to witness this unfolding before their eyes.

"…Oi, Shishido," Oshitari said with a troubled expression "…Are you confessing to Atobe right now?"

Shizuka passed by him. Oshitari didn't miss the fact that she was covering up a small smile.

Oh…?

"That's why I'm telling you! Stop with your badgering, ya hear me!? You might really die!"

"_Ahn!? Just what nonsense are you spouting!? Unhand Ore-sama this instant!"_


	15. Queen's Bane

**Author's note:** Thank you, dear readers, for leaving those kind words of encouragement!

As a long-time Original Character writer for fanfiction (this is actually my secondary account), I am aware of the stigma attached to OCs, and of the ambition I am undertaking in having the protagonist of this fanfic interact with multiple canon characters. So, for those who are still following along, thank you for giving this story a chance!

* * *

**Queen's Bane**

* * *

"You guys! What are you doing setting up obstacle courses on our tracks?" the second year representative of the exercise committee, Mukahi Gakuto, demanded as he went up to the coordinators.

"Hah? Among them was the third year captain of the boys' track team, who turned to ask cynically, "Do you own these tracks or something, Shorty?"

"What?" Though his fists clenched immediately, the tennis regular reined it in. Che. Right now, he was supposed to be acting on behalf of his committee members. "Oi, we've been given approval to reserve these tracks for students who want to do some exercises before their club activities. It's been like this since the previous year, don't you guys have your own space?"

"What's that?" Their track team's vice-captain scoffed. "You're saying that the fitness of those artsy club students is more important than the preparedness of our champion track team?" The two of them crossed their arms uncompromisingly, glaring down at the red haired tennis team regular.

What the? And here he was trying to be democratic about it, thought Mukahi Gakuto.

"OI!" Mukahi raised his voice challengingly. "You can't arbitrarily decide to take over someone else's space! The student council will never permit this!"

Their vice-captain laughed back at him. "We have permission!" He flashed the form sheet and the seal of approval at the bottom of the page. "The vice president of the student council personally approved of this!"

"WHAT!?"

Mukahi's eyes scanned the page incredulously. That-…that bitch!

"Oh? This doesn't suffice for you?" The two track team members mocked him. "Why don't you go whining to the president, then?" A sneer. "We all know that you subservient bunch amount to nothing without the interference of your 'king'."

Mukahi's eyes narrowed with indignation. "What was that!?" Not only him, but now they were insulting the other members of their club? "You-…I dare you to repeat that!"

"What can you do, Shorty?" They laughed. "Try to reach me with a racquet?"

"_Why you-!" _Grabbing the nearest guy down by the collar of his track suit, the tennis regular poised to teach him a lesson for belittling him.

"-Mukahi!" the familiar voice rang out clearly, faltering him immediately.

His sharp grey eyes glanced back in surprise, at the tall, brown haired girl at the edge of the tracks.

"M-Manager-?"

The track member took the opportunity to wring the grip off of him. He looked to the brunette, demanding, "What do you want? This is none of your concern!"

Kagami Shizuka fingered the armband she wore. Disciplinary Monitor…? Since when? "If it is causing a disturbance of peace," she said, "it is in fact my concern."

A few of the other track team members have gathered around, curious as to what all the fuss was about.

The captain and vice-captain of the boys' track and field club laughed when they heard this. "Has the disciplinary committee gotten so understaffed that it had to recruit girl monitors?"

'No good,' Mukahi knew. They wouldn't take a girl seriously, and particularly if she were by herself.

"Oh? You're not going to run and get a teacher?" the vice-captain of the track team asked mockingly as she approached them.

"Settle it with a match."

They returned her request with confounded expressions.

"Settle it with a match," Shizuka repeated. "You are all sportsmen, aren't you?"

A small, cool smile. "Should you lose to Mukahi here, you will abide by the rule of precedence and leave these tracks for its original intended users. Of course, the match will be one of your choosing."

"What?" they asked simultaneously, although for different reasons.

"You were using the merits of the track team as the basis for your argument?" she questioned, revealing that she had, in actuality, been listening in since the beginning. "Then, if you were to meet defeat at the hands of a non-club member, there is nothing more you can say."

"What's that-!?" the vice-captain demanded, but his captain rested a hand on his shoulder. The two exchanged a look.

"Then, Girl," the captain gave a smooth, treacherous smirk, "if this guy whom you're putting so much confidence in loses the match, you'll go on a date with all of us."

"What!?" Mukahi Gakuto was affronted. They clearly have impure intentions about this.

"If you win," the brunette replied coolly, "I'll even call you 'Master'."

"What!?" Mukahi felt like he was going back and forth between two nonsensical parties. "Oi!"

He pulled her aside, dropping his voice. "Hey, do you even realize that these guys are defending champions at the national competitions three years in a row for long distance running?" As much as he would never admit it, endurance was definitely not his forte. He would hate to have her regret something because of him.

"It's fine," she replied, uncaring of the fact that the track members were eavesdropping. "I have been keeping an eye on your data; you have significantly improved your stamina since entering Senior High. If it's in terms of speed, losing is implausible," the girl said confidently. "Just be mindful of the pressure you're putting on the balls of your feet. You're still recovering, aren't you?"

Huh…? Mukahi blinked his sharp eyes incredulously. Had she just mistaken him for someone else…?

"Hey Shorty," the track team leadership interrupted at this point. "Hurdling. We'll race the 400 metres hurdling."

Mukahi's eyes went wide at the same time he realized the rationale behind their challenge. Short-distance sprinting and hurdling running required the racers to remain on the balls of their feet for maximum speed and momentum. As a member of the exercise committee, he knew this fact as well as the track team members.

Oh, so that was what she was doing.

"You bastards…" Mukahi muttered beneath his breath, commencing his stretching. "You have better not regret this."

* * *

"You are quite crafty, for a member of the disciplinary committee," the captain of the boys' track and field club remarked next to her.

By then, it had already become apparent that Mukahi Gakuto experienced no handicap in his execution; moving with ease and precision.

"You are quite calm," the tall, brown haired girl replied, "for someone who is about to lose his team's privilege in using these tracks."

He laughed.

…Would a person normally laugh in his position, as though he couldn't care less about that? And even before…neither of them had flinched when Mukahi had grabbed him with intent. That alone, she had found suspicious.

"Weren't you the girl whom Atobe was picking on?" he asked. "Why are you sticking up for one of his club members, now?"

Shizuka looked to him.

"I could simply be assisting a friend. Why did Atobe's name come up?"

"Humph." The captain of the track team turned and made off, leaving a warning, "In this academy, there are still those who bear grudges against your king. Remember that, Girl."

…

She was still staring in the direction he had gone when Mukahi returned to her side.

No, more specifically, she was staring at the long black haired girl whom the captain had passed on his way. Ichinose Hirose, the student council vice president, stared impassively at her for a moment longer, before turning to leave.

…

…Looks like she would need to keep a closer eye on her club.

"Che! Where did that bastard go!?" Mukahi was muttering to himself, heaving from his race and from running back here. "Dammit, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

She slapped a yellow card atop his forehead. "Warning card for first offence."

He caught it, eyes widening in shock. "EH!?"

"Mukahi Gakuto," she said flatly, alarming him with the use of his full name. "Were you really intending to break out a fight back there?"

"That's-"

He faltered at her unsympathetic expression, her solemn eyes.

"You, too, are aiming to become a pro, aren't you?" she asked, voice low, and her gaze steady. "Don't engage in anything that would jeopardize your reputation."

Kagami Shizuka turned to continue with her patrol.

"The world of professionals…" she told him, her voice diminished by a twinge of something he couldn't interpret.

"…Is not so forgiving."

* * *

"And so…?" Oshitari Yuushi asked in response, "You couldn't apologize immediately after that?"

"Argh! Geez, Yuushi!" Mukahi Gakuto mussed up his own hair. "I'm not like you whose glib tongue can get you out of any unpleasant situation!"

Head slanting contemplatively to one side, Oshitari rubbed his chin and voiced his complaint. "…Could have done without the 'glib' part, na?"

Oshitari sighed inwardly. He had a fairly decent guess of what was at the core of things. Gakuto was too proud for his own good at times like these.

"Ma. You are worrying too much," Oshitari told the redhead. "If it's our manager," he said assuredly, trusting in what he already knew, "it should be fine. Well, she should be over with the first years-"

He trailed off in glancing in said direction.

The bulk of their first year club members were crowding the fence.

"Oh…? Is something happening?" Oshitari asked a fellow club member as he approached them.

"That…" came the hesitant reply of the first year "…class 2-B's Jinkawa Tokuki of the softball club is-…"

Oshitari Yuushi gripped the fence, eyes focusing on the figure of their club manager who was standing nonchalantly, with her hands tucked inside her pockets. Jinkawa, his classmate in 2-B, was in his softball uniform, speaking to her. "Can't be…" He could recognize the mood even before they saw the softball club member bow to her.

—It's a confession…?

"Oh?" Mukahi said from beside him, also witnessing the scene. "Was our club manager that popular?"

* * *

The train announced her stop, causing her mind to snap to attention.

…She seemed to have mastered the skill of dozing off while standing.

"U-Um…" A female student not from her school paused her on the way to the doors. "You are the manager for Hyoutei Senior High's boys' tennis club, aren't you…?"

Shizuka looked down at the girl. "Yes?"

A pretty, expensive looking envelope was held up to her. "If you would please, pass this on to Atobe-sama."

"Oh…? Alright," Shizuka accepted.

Seeing this, she was suddenly surrounded by girls wearing various schools' uniforms.

"And mine!" "And mine!" "Please, I'm counting on you!"

Shizuka left the train, holding a small pile of envelopes.

What's this…? Was it that guy's birthday or something…?

She stashed them away inside her schoolbag. As she looked front again, her eyes caught sight of the familiar red hair belonging to their tennis club's acrobatic star.

"Mukahi," Shizuka said to guy by the stairs leading to the station exit. "You came early this morning."

"Yeah," Mukahi Gakuto said in response. His clear gaze was uncharacteristically calm. "What a coincidence."

She gave a small smile. "Let's go together, then."

The two of them ascended the steps. A little ways from her, Mukahi was surrounded by a mature silence, his eyes fixed up ahead.

"Actually," he confessed, "It's not a coincidence."

She glanced over at him.

"Er," Mukahi began, the difficulty apparent on his face, "Listen, about yesterday-"

"Oh." Shizuka pushed her long brown hair back over her shoulders. "You saw what happened yesterday?"

"Huh-?"

"Those brats," Shizuka said wryly. "Escaping detention by climbing down the tree. No one told me the disciplinary committee had no jurisdiction once they are outside the walls. Dammit, why am I the one getting into trouble?"

"Er…" Mukahi fell behind a step.

"Just you wait…" Shizuka said to her invisible nemeses, "I will catch you before you leap the walls today." She flexed her wrists. Then she noticed that the red haired regular was no longer moving from his spot.

He looked up, standing at attention. After a brief moment, Mukahi Gakuto declared, his eyes bright with determination, "I don't think I've ever told you this properly," he admitted, "But I'm glad that our club manager is you."

…

That sincere resolve in his eyes wasn't bad.

She was even getting a little self-conscious.

Well, looked like she didn't need to worry about his impulsiveness anymore.

Kagami Shizuka returned his words with an appreciative smile.

"Of course. I am your club manager. I will definitely protect you with all my power."

His hand went to his waist. The other hand rubbed the side of his head as he deflated somewhat with a sigh.

"Argh! No good," Mukahi Gakuto declared with furrowed brows, mussing up his splendid red hair. "That is giving me complicated feelings." He gripped his bag.

"Sorry! Manager! I'm going ahead!"

He flashed past her faster than she could speak, darting off weightlessly.

…

Was it something she had said?

But, she had meant it though…

* * *

Alright, except maybe when it came to this guy.

"Ahn? What's this?" Atobe Keigo had paused to taunt, when he and Kabaji came across her holding two buckets of water out in the hallway, during committee hour. "Is a disciplinary member getting disciplined?"

…Just why did their committees to be so close to each other!?


	16. Friend

**Author's note:** Hello, in reply to a question regarding translations; I would prefer not to use in-text author's notes to translate anything written in Japanese or French. Don't worry, though, if it's important for readers to know what is being said, I will likely have it explained in-text. If I left it untranslated, it probably is just there to create suspense, or in most cases, to alert the readers that the next lines are spoken in French.

Um…native French speakers, I am sorry if I have horribly butchered your language…

* * *

**Friend**

* * *

"I don't approve," stated Katsuji Nao during recess on Thursday morning.

Shizuka returned to her desk, having just spoken to the guy from 2-B who came to look for her in her class.

"…You said yes?" Nao asked with a click of her tongue. "Now that our 'king' has lifted the bounty on your head, they come asking, huh? Need I remind you that none of them came to your defense while you were in Atobe's disfavour?"

"…Nao," Shizuka looked at her classmate with some surprise, answering, "He seems like a nice guy." She rubbed the back of her neck. "…Besides, I can't really fault anyone for not doing that." Not after she had witnessed firsthand the absolute dominance Atobe held over the academy.

Leaning her chin into her hand, Nao released an exasperated sigh. "Your standards are too low. A spineless man like that."

…Shizuka gave a small chuckle. That was a little harsh, Nao.

"I don't know…" the brunette admitted. "I was thinking that Japanese boys were really brave."

She hadn't been expecting it to be that at all, when the guy had asked to speak with her during practice. She had thought it was a club related matter. Then, he had asked her out in broad daylight, in front of enough spectators to make anyone nervous.

"Meh." Nao plopped her head down on her desk, giving up on trying to convince her. "Whatever. Congrats on getting a 'Japanese boyfriend'."

Shizuka blinked her surprise.

"Don't tell me you aren't aware that accepting a confession given like that is synonymous to agreeing to be that guy's girlfriend?" Nao asked skeptically.

"Is that the case?" Shizuka responded. That was certainly different from what she was used to.

After a moment of thought, she added, "Well, I suppose that's fine, too…"

"Ow, Shizuka!" Nao complained indignantly. "What am I to do with you…!?"

Nao glanced down at the screen of her phone upon hearing a text message alert.

The red haired girl lifted a meticulously trimmed eyebrow. "Say, Shizuka. How about going shopping with me and my girls after school hours today?"

* * *

The girl who stood before her had her elegant red hair in two pigtails, hanging down in loose ringlets. She wore a thick, layered dress that was black and red, and a chic little hat sat on her head. And she was staring down at her with some exasperation evident on her pretty face.

It took Kagami Shizuka more than a few seconds to recognize who it was.

"Ah! Sorry!" Shizuka quickly uncrossed her legs and rose from the bench by the fountain. "I thought you meant to dress warm when you said to 'come dressed up'."

"Arr," Katsuji Nao, who was primped up more than usual, shut her heavy, false eyelashed eyes. "I should have known. Come with me, you hopeless girl!" She spun on her heels and clomped her way across the courtyard, ignoring the curious glances the other shoppers tossed her.

* * *

She felt ridiculous for wanting to ask, but…

...Is this a skull?

"What are you doing trying to remove that?" Nao snapped at her. "That's part of the style!"

"It suits you unexpected well," the shorter, red haired girl decided, pointing her to the cash register.

Shizuka gave a small, reluctant laugh as she obliged.

"Ah? Yes, yes we're in that shop-" Nao said into her phone, heading out the door.

Katsuji Nao's friends, as it turned out, shared similar fashion sense with her.

As soon as Shizuka stepped out the door, she looked at each one in wonder.

"Shizuka," Nao waved her over with a flick of her hand. "I'll introduce you to my troupe members. Well, except for this one."

The girl next to Nao waved a hand. She was quite tall, with tousled, boyish-cut black hair. The ends of her hair were tipped with green. She wore an eye patch over one eye.

"I'm class 2-D's Ikarashi Michi," the girl introduced herself. "Nao and I hang out a lot. We're in the same health committee," she slanted a look down at the shorter girl in question, "though she skips out half the time." She held out a hand.

Shizuka took it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm-"

"Kagami Shizuka from class 2-F," Michi forestalled with a knowing smirk. "You're quite infamous in school."

…

Katsuji Nao introduced the other members of the group to her. They were all studying acting under the same troupe afterschool. It made sense that Nao hadn't bothered joining the drama club…she was already en route to becoming a professional.

"Nao," Michi said to the redhead. "I need to drop by the sports store today."

"Hold up." Nao pointed her thumb at Shizuka. "I want to grab this gal some makeup first."

"Nao…?" Shizuka inquired hesitantly as she followed the girl into the brightly lit, pristine tiled space of the makeup store. "I don't really wear makeup…" It wasn't a good feeling when her makeup ran when she was doing any strenuous activity.

"Ah!?" Katsuji Nao spun, placing a hand on her hip and pointing a finger at her. "Kagami Shizuka! Do you even realize those words, coming from someone like you, is almost an insult to girls who have to work hard to conceal their flaws!?"

"Yes?" the brunette blinked her eyes, bewildered.

"At least put on the appearance of making an effort, you hear!?" Nao barked at her.

"…Yes…"

* * *

They were an interesting bunch. Only visited the most bizarre of shops to pick out costumes and props. Despite initially feeling out of place, Shizuka found that as long as she agreed with anything they said, they were the nicest people she had ever met.

Which was probably why she ended up buying more than she had ever gotten herself in one sitting.

"See ya in school, Nao, Shizuka," Michi bid the two of them farewell, the last of the group to disperse.

…Well, that wasn't to say Shizuka hadn't enjoyed spending time like this.

…She had even gotten nostalgic in the middle…

"Oy, Shizuka," Katsuji Nao requested her attention as they were on their way to the station. "Give me your phone."

She complied.

Nao punched in some keys before handing it back to her. "There. This is my number."

Shizuka stared down at it, slightly dumbfounded.

"What?" Nao drawled. "You don't want it? We're friends now, aren't we?"

The brunette smiled to herself, regaining her pace. "That's not it…" she said "…I'm just happy. Extremely happy."

Nao quirked an eyebrow up at her. Shizuka returned her look of askance with a small smile. "…I've wanted to be considered as your friend ever since that time you told off those girls who were messing with my hair."

"Ow, Shizuka." Nao looked back front, muttering a tad self-consciously, "If you are going to get that embarrassed about it, it's going to make me feel awkward as well."

She was answered with an apologetic laugh.

* * *

It was just past the busy hours of the evening. The trains were less crowded, and yet…

Sighing inwardly, Oshitari Yuushi closed the book he was reading in his hand. He got up from his seat.

"Here," he said with an incisive smile, to the two girls who have been standing before him and have been eyeing him this entire time. "You can have my seat."

"U-Um…" Caught in the act, the two girls blushed furiously. "Wait, wh-which school are you from…?"

"My bad," Oshitari apologized smoothly, giving them the service of a knowing wink. "If I tell you…I'll definitely be expecting a visit." He turned from them, deciding to find another spot where he would be able to read undisturbed.

"_Oh my god…! Even his voice is just so hot-…!"_

My goodness…

Oshitari shook his head mentally, weaving through the compartments. As much as he found all girls rather cute, he did want his own privacy when he was out by himself.

His eyes caught sight of a tall figure by a set of doors. A conspicuous figure clad in a black and red corseted dress with a short layered skirt.

The genius of Hyoutei Academy pressed up on his glasses in stunned surprise, momentarily losing his balance as the train went around a bend.

"Sorry," Oshitari said to the young woman he had bumped into next to him. She looked up at him and blushed as she mumbled an 'it's alright'.

His attention returned to the long brown haired girl by the doors.

Kagami Shizuka…?

Her arms folded across her midsection, their club manager was leaning back against the train's interior, her eyes closed.

Even before, she had been the type to draw covert glances her way. It wasn't simply her outward appearance. Her composure. The confidence in her stance; shoulders back, heels firmly rooted shoulder length apart. A fine example of a girl who can appear gallant without appearing unattractive.

However, now, those covert glances were replaced by open stares.

Sweating profusely, the middle-aged salary man beside her fumbled with his newspaper, stealing flitting glances her way.

No, not just stealing glances, Oshitari realized at the same time the brunette girl shifted her stance, grabbing hold of the man's wrist.

"Article 176 of the Penal Code." Her dark eyes cracked open. "A person who, through assault or intimidation, forcibly commits an indecent act upon a male or female," she said, reciting what their social studies teacher had taught them in passing.

Masaoka-sensei, who was in charge of teaching Japanese government, had been in a vicious mood that morning when she came into the classroom. She had proceeded to scrawl this particular section on the board with a terrible screeching of the chalk. No doubt she had repeated the spontaneous lecture to each her classes.

"—Is punishable by imprisonment with work for not less than 6 months but not more than 10 years," Shizuka completed.

"-Wh-what are you talking about!?" The man gave his arm a frantic tug. She held firm.

"Oh…? Doing something like that on an uncrowded train," Shizuka asked with a cool smile, "Did you think there wouldn't be witnesses…?"

An anxious look around revealed to him that there were more than enough observers. The man flushed red. "K-Keh!" He snatched back his arm violently, and this time she let go.

"Dressing so provocatively," he spat in his lame defense, "You were asking for it! You're a call girl, aren't you!?"

Her eyebrows drew up. Amidst the murmuring that the spectators were spreading, the brunette allowed a small, cold smile.

"30,000 Yen."

"30,000 Yen," Shizuka said. "The price for a feel. I am the most expensive girl on call," she told him haughtily. "Weren't you prepared to pay?"

The people waiting on the platform at the next stop were alarmed by the sudden kicking-out of one of the train's passengers.

"Dear customer," the tall, flashy young woman at the doors said coolly, "Try to take advantage of my girls on our turf again, and you can expect a visit from my boys."

Shizuka tossed her long brown hair back over her shoulders, returning to her spot by the doors.

Ridiculous. She was asking for it, just for the way she dressed?

Should a person rob another, just because the victim showed off his wealth?

Should a person get away with manslaughter, just because he or she had been provoked?

A society that respected women definitely wouldn't permit the use of an excuse like that.

Thank goodness she was raised and educated in France.

She felt the presence of someone occupy the space beside her. Close enough to be encroaching on her personal space. Shizuka 'tsked' mentally. Again-…?

Her eyes snapped open to the intruder, but the words died in her throat.

…

Crap.

Stifling a chuckle of amusement, Oshitari Yuushi said with a sidelong look, "Manager-san, working hard today as well."

…She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Manager? I don't believe we've me-"

"-Ara? Nametag's still sticking out of your belt."

Her gaze immediately flew down to the nonexistent nametag down on her waist.

…Shizuka glanced back up at the bespectacled guy, who had his upper body turned from her, his shoulders quaking.

She just couldn't win against this guy, huh…? She reached down for her bags. Why did it have to be him she came across…?

"No good," Oshitari said to her thoughtfully, "The next train should take twelve minutes. You're only one stop away, too."

She came back in.

"…You won't tell anyone, will you?" Shizuka asked when he had finally stopped laughing to himself. He saw. He definitely saw.

He offered her a reassuring smile from the corner of his lips. "Secret is safe with me, my lady. A gentleman keeps his word."

She looked questioningly at him when he got out at the same stop. He reached over and took the bags in her left hand.

"A gentleman," Oshitari also added, with a small, knowing smirk her way, "Will not allow a lady to carry all this luggage by herself and return alone in this dark."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief…but she thought better of protesting against him.

What was the point? He always seemed to get what he wanted out of her.

"…Do what you want," Shizuka said to him.

Because there was something she did want to ask him. Something she couldn't bring up easily on school grounds.

"Oshitari," she said, looking over at him when they were ascending the stairs. "…Lately… Have you been experiencing any difficulties in school…?"

Ah, no… Shizuka winced inwardly as the blue haired tennis regular looked over at her. She had made it sound like she was asking if he had trouble with his studies.

"Manager-san." Oshitari Yuushi's smooth, velvety voice drew her attention. His dashingly handsome features were tranquil, attentive. "Rest assured, I will never let myself to add to your burdens."

"Uh," Shizuka hesitated in wanting to press. However, Oshitari had tactfully changed the flow of their conversation.

"Aside from that," he said, adjusting his glasses with his free hand, "my lady, have you just returned from a date…?"

She raised the shopping bags in her hands. "No, from shopping."

The two of them attracted numerous stares out on the streets. The way an extremely good looking guy and an equally attractive gal together would have done.

"By the way, I've heard about it…" Oshitari commented, his lenses reflecting the streetlights. "You are dating Jinkawa Tokuki from my class?"

More like, the guys from his class haven't stopped talking about it.

"That's right."

Who wouldn't be taken aback by her decisive reply, in his situation?

"That so…" Oshitari Yuushi looked over at their club manager, hiding his puzzlement. "Manager-san, when did you get to know Jinkawa?"

She returned his gaze. "When…I suppose…this Tuesday?"

He could no longer conceal his surprise. Tuesday was the day Jinkawa had confessed to her.

"Oh…? Manager-san," Oshitari held onto his glasses frame. "Accepted to date someone whom you didn't know…?"

"Sure," Shizuka replied to that question easily enough.

She looked back front, thoughtfully. "I seem to give people a certain impression." And to this day, she still wasn't sure what it was, exactly…

"Well, I don't think so highly of myself that I would deny them the chance to find out how I truly am."

Because to Kagami Shizuka, she sensed that it would be rather unfair to leave them wondering, never being able to let go of that curiosity. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my studies, I don't mind going out with those who ask."

They never lasted longer than two weeks, anyway.

"Ah," Shizuka remembered after a fleeting pause, glancing at him. "But, you don't have to worry," she told him with a smile that she hoped was reassuring. "I am choosier when it comes to membership of a group I also belong to. I know how that can get awkward quickly."

The tall, blue haired tennis regular let out an audible sigh of resignation and massaged his shoulder blade. "Yare, yare…"

"Oh, are those heavy?" the brunette asked. He had taken the heaviest bag, the one with a pile of books inside.

"No," Oshitari smoothly denied, lifting it up easily to exemplify. "But, Manager-san…have a younger sibling?"

…She cleared her throat hesitantly.

Of course he would ask that…

Who else her age would have bought out all the different fairy tale collections at the bookstore?

"No," Shizuka said. She placed her back of her free hand against her cheek. "I don't." Crap. She wanted to arrive at her apartment already.

"Oh? Manager-san…" Oshitari raised a careful eyebrow. "Face is-…"

Urk… She reluctantly dropped her hand away from her heated cheeks. "I am terribly fond of fairy tales. Doesn't fit my image, right?"

After a moment of stunned, musing silence, the guy with her chuckled with amusement.

Hey, now…

Reaching into his coat's inside pocket, Oshitari Yuushi took out the current book he brought everywhere he went. "Myself am rather fond of reading romance. Also doesn't suit my image, na?"

She answered him with speechless silence. Although, he observed, she began to relax.

"Well," Shizuka said, resuming her pace. She passed him a small smile, admitting, "I want to illustrate for fairy tales. Keep it a secret, alright?"

Oh…? "Suppose illustrating is fine," Oshitari mused aloud with a light chuckle. "If my lady were to write as well, I feel sorry for the princes already, na…"

"Oh, why's that?" she asked.

Why's that, she asks. My goodness… Oshitari Yuushi gazed at her through his frames. He gave a small, enigmatic smirk. "...My terrible lady, the person to earn the right to stand by your side," he said to her sagaciously. "...Will have to be someone with a copious amount of confidence."

* * *

Shizuka pressed the power button on her laptop.

She paced a full circle around the room, then came back to it.

It made her happy, very happy, to have made such a good friend after coming back to Japan.

At the same time, it gave her conflicted feelings.

Feelings of guilt towards the two who had been her closest friends back in France.

She willed herself to calm down and to have a seat before the screen.

Her mother was right. She couldn't keep running forever.

Regardless of what happens after this…she should at least let them know that she was fine.

With that conviction in mind, Shizuka placed her hands atop the keyboard.

_Salut, Beata, Maribelle. _

_On ne s'est pas parle depuis longtemps…_


	17. Challenger

**Author's note:** I like reading stories with strong heroines. Thus, I like writing stories with strong heroines. I'm of the opinion that a fic led by a strong, confident heroine can still be fun to read, even if it's not that relatable to the readers. Well, I'll leave it to you guys to decide if I'm doing it right.

* * *

**Challenger**

* * *

The morning ride to school had become an eventful journey for Shizuka.

Ever since she had begun accepting letters for Atobe on Wednesday, female students from other schools have begun seeking her out on the train.

Atobe Keigo was popular. The majority of the letters were meant for him.

Oshitari Yuushi, because he seemed to have kept a low profile, was the cause of many questions the girls asked her, as well as many a letter without an addressee name on it.

Actually, they were all pretty popular. Mukahi Gakuto and Akutagawa Jirou got sweets. Otori Choutarou was given stuffed animals… She could still recall the bewildered and somewhat embarrassed look on his face yesterday.

She didn't know what the others were receiving, but these bags sure were getting heavy.

"Sorry," Shizuka called for a stop. "This is all I can take at once."

"Aww…" the disappointed voices trailed after her as she exited the train. Ah, really. There was no way she could carry any more. The straps of those bags were digging into her palms with the weight.

It was about when she had just arrived outside to the fresh morning air, when a sharp pain in her right hand caused her to release her grip.

Shizuka stared, stunned, at the blood pooling in the center of her palm, a trickle of red making its way down her wrist.

What the…?

The brunette crouched down, finding and separating a metallic object sewn sloppily into one of the bags' straps. A serrated blade.

Huh…cute girls can be quite vicious…

* * *

"You were fortunate," the school nurse, Katsuji Mitsuyo, told her while applying the bandages. "The cuts are quite deep, if they have gone in any other way, you'd be needing stitches."

Still, they were quite painful.

"Oh, I get that artists sometimes try to do the craziest things, I do," the nurse said in reference to the excuse Shizuka had given earlier. "You're a woman, though. Do be careful. Don't want to leave any scars."

"Yes," Shizuka replied, "Thank you for taking care of me."

The nurse went to a shelf. "It hurts, I imagine, with a serrated edge. Take some painkillers."

"It's fine," Shizuka declined, putting on her track jacket. "If it is a small wound as this, I prefer to stay away from medications." She was really late for morning practice. "Please excuse me."

"Wait, Kagami!" the nurse called her to a halt. She went toward one of the cots, drawing back the partitions to reveal a fast asleep Akutagawa Jirou. "Take this thing with you."

…

At least he wasn't sleeping outside anymore.

* * *

"My apologies, Coach," Shizuka said, bowing to the elegant and refined man in charge of Hyoutei Senior High's boys' tennis club. "I came late owing to unexpected circumstances."

"Ah, Kagami." Coach Sakaki, she found out, was uncharacteristically sympathetic this morning. "I heard from the other teachers. Your first art project's deadline is today."

Oh…was that what he thought had been the cause of her delay?

"The art teacher has been looking forward to this," he informed her.

…Talk about adding a little pressure.

"Yes," Shizuka replied. "Your permission to resume my duties," she requested.

Was he going to do it? Point two fingers at her and tell her, 'go'?

Alright, she had prepared her heart for this.

Fortunately—or unfortunately, Atobe's splendid loud voice sliced through right then.

"Oi, Manager!" She looked to see the tennis captain approach. Atobe Keigo, as usual, had no hesitation for anything he was about to say. "What's with that lackluster attitude, ahn? Coming in only during the latter half of practice."

Like he was one to talk. From what she had gathered, up until two weeks ago, he himself only ever attended the second half of morning practice.

"Ah…" She didn't feel like apologizing to him. "Was there anything…? I will make up for it."

"Ho…?" One of his long, shapely eyebrows quirked up. "I'm not allowed to call on you if there isn't anything…?" he drawled.

Oh no, definitely allowed, being Atobe. Just don't do it.

"Here," Atobe said, holding a slip of paper to her. "Since you arrived with the keys only now, these are what needs to be retrieved from the equipment room."

"I get it," Shizuka replied, taking her left hand out of her pocket and accepting the slip. She clipped it atop the other sheets on the clipboard in the crook of her right arm. An unnecessarily awkward action that had not escaped his notice.

"Oi," a noticeably suspicious frown appeared "Just what are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing," the brunette said, wondering why he was only precocious when it came to things like these.

"Is that so?" That guarded look had not left Atobe's handsome, serious face. "Then take out your hand," he ordered.

Wait, why was she even trying to hide it? He was going to find out when they got to chemistry class, anyway.

Survival instinct, Shizuka thought. It was survival instinct. Must be.

She drew out her injured hand resignedly.

Immediately the tennis captain's folded arms loosened, and he snatched up her wrist; his deep blue eyes staring down at the bandages incredulously. "…How did this happen?" Atobe demanded sternly, his brows furrowing with suspicion.

…Ow?

"Even if you were to ask me that," Shizuka calmly replied, "I cannot tell you for sure. Ah…I was careless, alright? It won't occur a second time, so if I may h-"

"Oi!" Atobe interrupted, his eyes flashing with indignant disbelief. "You thought I would _scold _you for that? In your eyes, just what kind of person am I!?" he demanded curtly.

Her lips sealed speechlessly.

What kind of person?

What kind of person…

…

Her…boss?

Honestly, she hadn't thought deeply about it.

"Then think about it!" Atobe fiercely commanded, before releasing her, "Think about it!"

"For heaven's sake." He turned, pulling out his cellphone. "It's me. Send over a servant, I have someone with an injured hand."

Whoa, whoa, whoa…

"Atobe," Shizuka said, circling to face him. "That isn't necessary. I will just ask for assistance when I require it."

As he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, she looked in the direction of the courts.

"Otori!" She called to the silvery haired youth practicing his receives. "Otori-kun!" She waved.

The tall boy paused in what he was doing, gazing over at her with question in his lovely brown eyes. "Kagami-san?" He blinked.

"I'll be needing your help later!" Shizuka called.

"M-Me?" Otori Choutarou's eyes went wide. "Alright."

She looked back at Atobe. Though he didn't appear entirely satisfied, he did concede and put away his phone.

"If you'll excuse me, then," Shizuka said, turning to jog up to the silvery haired regular.

Atobe regarded her figure from the back for a while longer.

He turned to Akutagawa Jirou, who had just received an earful from the coach for missing the first half of practice. "Oi, Jirou."

* * *

"Kagami-san," their chemistry teacher called her up to his desk before the exam. "You are exempted from taking the test today. I will reschedule it to a later date for you."

At the surprised expression on her face, he questioned, "Didn't you hurt your hand?"

"Yes…" Shizuka replied unsurely. She had hurt her dominant hand…and yes, it pained her to be moving it around. But it wasn't a debilitating pain. "I can still write the exam."

"Kagami-san…" The chemistry teacher held onto his glasses frame. "In this place, there are some decisions better left unchallenged, am I not right…?"

Slowly, she arrived at the logical conclusion of who must have masterminded this. She glanced over her shoulder at their nonchalant king at the back of the classroom.

Atobe Keigo, you are really-…

"I understand." Shizuka bowed to their teacher. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

She made her way back to gather her things.

"I hurt my hand, Atobe, not my head."

"For goodness' sake." His arrogant demeanor brooked no argument. "You want Ore-sama to get distracted during his exam?"

…She gathered her things and left, not willing to waste her energy if only for today.

* * *

"Thank you, Otori-kun."

"Ah, not a problem," the silvery haired boy responded good-naturedly. "I'll help you bring it back, afterwards," he offered.

Otori Choutarou set the canvas down on the stand she directed him to. It was quite large in size, and heavy with the frame. She had it covered up with a red sheet of cloth this entire time. It was making him curious.

Their art teacher clapped her hands twice to gain the class's attention. "Good. Everyone's here. We will begin the showcase and critiques."

For a number of art students, this was the most stressful time of the month. Their art teacher had been known to make students cry in her evaluations. Still, the confident ones looked forward to showing off their artwork.

"We'll go clockwise around the room—Otori, you may start us off."

"Ah, yes," he complied.

His went smoothly enough. Though their teacher wasn't entirely convinced he had solidified his message, she was encouraging of him attempting a new style.

He had glanced in Shizuka's direction several times during the other students' presentations, noting that she did not leave her canvas' side. She rubbed the red cloth restlessly between her fingers, deep in thought.

It was making him anxious for her.

"Kagami." She was the last one to present. Their art teacher smiled as she approached the girl. "Will you allow the class to see what you have created?"

The brunette girl dragged the red cover off the frame in response. It fell away in a slow, fluid manner much like a curtain being drawn.

All he saw was red.

No.

Like a scene that had just emerged from a mirage of fire, the details of the painting revealed themselves as his eyes tuned in.

It depicted a boxing ring, the foreground melting downward in surrealistic suspense. From the viewer's eyes, what's front and center was the dark and ominous figure prepping before a bout on the opposite corner of the ring.

The western rendition of the personification of death. Cloak, scythe, and pale bones. At his left side whispered the seduction of a female devil, lips red as she smirked wilily at the viewer. His right side, the soft, beckoning sympathy of a hesitant angel, her wings shielding her from the blight.

The red he had seen at first was from the powerful, all-consuming rendering of flames that engulfed the entire background and much of the foreground.

Had he been anxious for her sake? He could see now that it had been uncalled for.

"…_No way…"_ a classmate behind whispered dubiously to another _"…totally different level."_

Definitely trained at a prestigious art academy, as their teacher had said. Just the technique alone outmatched what would be normally expected of a high school student.

"Well done, Kagami," their art teacher said. "Your intended message is delivered loud and clear. Do you have a title for this piece?"

…

"Title…" The girl, expression unreadable, looked at her painting. "I suppose…_'Challenger'."_

* * *

He was waiting outside the disciplinary committee's meeting room by the time she came out wearing her armband.

...She stared at him for a long moment.

"Is there something you want with the disciplinary committee, Student Body President?" Shizuka didn't know why she even bothered to ask.

He was here because he was worried about her injury…right?

Lo and behold, he responded with, "Ahn? Ore-sama came to check if you were foolish enough to be using your hand even while injured. Looks like Ore-sama's guess was right-…"

As he went on with what was possibly going to be an everlasting lecture until he got his way, Shizuka looked to the strong built boy behind him.

"Kabaji-kun," she said smilingly, causing said boy to blink.

"Must be difficult being the secretary, thank you for the hard work," Shizuka said. She added, "When our president is slacking off like this," making a clenching motion with her left hand to exemplify, "Just grab him by the back of his collar and drag him back."

Kabaji stared at her blankly.

"Oi! Just what do you think you're _tell-"_ he was cut off abruptly by the pulling on his uniform blazer.

"_Oi, Kabaji!" _

"_Kabaji-…?"_

Kabaji…Shizuka thought, watching the two go…how reliable.

"_-Kabaji!?"_

* * *

He was still peeved throughout afternoon practice.

When she had tried to explain to him that disciplinary activities didn't necessarily required her to use her hands, he had responded with an, "_Ahn._ I see you are discriminatory in whom you go to for assistance."

…And by that, he meant-…?

"Ah, Kagami-san." Otori Choutarou ran up to her immediately following the conclusion of practice. "Are you possibly bringing your artwork home, today? If so, would you like assistance?"

She could see Atobe gazing over, before draping a towel over his neck and leaving for the changing rooms.

…Oh.

"Then, just to the front gates, if you don't mind," Shizuka asked of him. "I'm calling a taxi."

She really did prefer to bring it home, today, now that it had been completed.

"Ah…I will help you bring it home," Otori said responsibly. "Kagami-san," he looked at her kindly, "You are always taking care of us; it is the least I can do."

She gazed at him for a moment. It was difficult to decline when his entire countenance was saying, 'Please allow me'. "I'll be counting on you, then," she said to him.

Well, it should be fine if it were him. As though he were aware that she had her circumstances, Otori Choutarou had taken care in avoiding the topic of why she chose to keep her art so secretive.

When a couple of first year girls danced up to him excitedly on their way to the gates, asking, "Eh? Otori-kun, is that your new piece? Can we se-" he laid a hand on the girl's arm, gently removing her hand from the sheet.

"I'm sorry," Otori politely apologized, "I'm in charge of this for a friend. I will show you mine next time, alright?"

"Mou, Otori." They were no match for his heartening smile. "See ya tomorrow, then."

The words of the nurse crossed her mind.

Just like a knight, Shizuka thought.

"You're really coming with me?" she asked when they arrived at the gates, and at the taxi that was waiting for her. She could always just ask the driver to help her carry it up…though, admittedly, she would more comfortable with someone who knew to handle a frame with care.

"Ah, already, Kagami-san," Otori gently reprehended. "I said that I would, haven't I? It's fine," he added to reassure her, "It's along the way."

Shizuka chuckled as she got into the backseat. "You're the only one in our club who calls me that."

"Eh?" Otori looked at her, closing the door on his side.

"Everyone sticks to 'Manager', even outside of club activities," she said, before informing the driver where to go.

Well, save for Akutagawa, who addressed her by a nickname she still had no clue where he had gotten from; and Hiyoshi, who would get her attention with the occasional 'hey, you' when he needed her.

"Ah…isn't it their way of acknowledging you?" Otori asked encouragingly. He then realized what he had just implied. "A-Ah, that is-I will also address you as 'Manager' if you would like…"

She leaned back against her seat. "No, I wouldn't like it if you do."

"I see…" Otori rubbed through his silvery hair ruminatively, unsure what to make of her words.

The tall boy noticed her closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

It appeared that she wanted to take a short nap. It also appeared that she couldn't do it because of the pain. Her dark eyes opened and gazed down unreadably on her injured hand. She settled with pinching the bridge of her nose to keep herself alert.

It was a difficult feeling: what he was currently experiencing.

It was obvious to Otori that their club manager was someone who took her physical condition very seriously. It showed in the way she handled the tennis players; immediately correcting any conduct that would potentially result in injury. It seemed almost unfathomable to him that Kagami Shizuka had injured herself in an act of clumsiness.

But, if that wasn't it…then what could it have been…?

"Kagami-san…" Otori Choutarou truly, honestly, wanted to ask; yet he hesitated. She didn't seem to appreciate it when others pressed their concern on her. The attempts of captain were a case in point. Even Oshitari-san, wise in his ways, had chosen to give her respectful space today.

"Hmm…?" She peered over at him with a questioning smile.

If at all possible, he preferred that she wouldn't come to see him as impudent…

"A-aa…Kagami-san, you are amazing," he chose to say instead. "You completed a piece like this under a month?"

She chuckled. "Sure. Some evenings I didn't leave the campus until ten in order to meet today's deadline."

His eyes flew wide with this revelation. "Eh? Really?"

* * *

"Come in." Kagami Shizuka flicked on the lights. "This is the first time I've someone over."

He paused at the unusual sight. Her apartment was essentially one large, spacious area; the designated 'rooms' partitioned by waist-high walls. Even the bathroom was completely open on one side.

"Interesting, right?" Shizuka asked him gaily, anticipating his reaction. "They claimed it's a new concept to restore closeness to one's family." She gave a secretive smile. "Well, I just dislike living alone inside an enclosed space."

…Simply put, all her past training had gotten her a little paranoid. More specifically, she didn't like the feeling of not knowing what could be going on beyond the walls.

"Make yourself at home," the brunette told him, surrendering her schoolbag to the counter by the door. "I'll brew some tea."

"U-Um…" She went to her kitchen area before he could politely decline.

…Ah, she lived by herself, Otori thought sympathetically. No wonder her apartment was giving off a simplistic…and somewhat empty feeling… The normally unexcitable girl seemed pleased to have someone visit.

Still, to invite a guy in so unmindfully when she was living alone is…

Ah, no. He mentally berated himself. Kagami-san could take care of herself. He shouldn't let himself get carried away with worrying, just because she had requested his help this once. That would be disrespectful of him.

"Um, where should I be leaving this?" Otori Choutarou asked her, bringing the canvas in with him.

She looked in the direction of her living room. "Ah, on the stand by that wall, if you please."

He noticed as soon as he set her work down on the stand that it was positioned directly across another covered painting on the opposite wall.

"Oh…" She caught his curious stare on that painting. "You're curious?"

"Aa…" Otori rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at her sheepishly. "That is…"

"It's fine," Shizuka decided after a thoughtful moment. "You can look at it."

"Eh?" He blinked his brown eyes that were filled with astonishment. "Is it alright?"

She chuckled to herself, passing by him. "Just don't be too shocked."

Her fingers gripped the covering of the painting hanging on the wall. She pulled it off.

His eyes widened perceivably—with pure, unadulterated awe.

What…something like this…?

Just…what was happening…? It felt like he had lost feelings in his limbs.

And…he felt himself getting pushed back, unable to find freedom.

This…

"_Undefeated,"_ she said. Her voice broke the spell. "That is its title."

His eyes retraced the image before him. What a title. Befitting. His throat felt dry.

"Kagami-san," the tall, silvery haired regular said curiously, harmlessly, "this isn't your work?"

…She raised an eyebrow lightly at him. "Oh…? Why do you ask?"

"Aa…I mean," Otori hesitated momentarily, "an art piece speaks of the artist's nature, right?" He looked to her for confirmation.

…Oh? Claiming to know her nature he had only seen one of her completed works, huh…

…Was this boy more percipient than she had thought?

She smoothed out the sheet in her hands. "Then, have you heard the saying that an artist is unable to conceal her true nature in her works…?" Shizuka gave him a small, cryptic smile.

The tall boy blinked down at her, confident in his observation. "Aa… How should I put this…" His deep chocolate brown eyes were insightful as he gazed back at the painting.

Her art was powerful, for sure. Her bold colours and confident strokes incited strong, responsive emotions. The meaning it had driven home was intense, and clear.

But this…

This was almost violent.

"U-Um…that isn't to say it is better," Otori hastily added, noting the change in her expression. His chest constricted in unease. "I-I was merely curious as to who had painted it-…"

She replaced the covering over it, smoothing down the edges. Painstakingly careful in doing so.

"Otori-kun."

Shizuka half-turned to him. "…It is in a woman's nature to keep her secrets," she said, donning a wry smile that failed to reach her eyes. "…Asking for her to spill everything…" a twinkle of real mirth entered her expression, "That is the sole privilege of her significant other, don't you think?"

"Eh?" Immensely bewildered, Otori could only rub the back of his neck, stammering, "U-Um…s-sor-" His gaze lowered in embarrassment.

He froze, and straightened abruptly. "I understand. So please stop hurting your hand."

She glanced down to find that in her unwitting fisting of her hands, her nails have dug into her palms.

The bleeding had started again.

"Kagami-san, where do you keep your first aid?" Otori inquired responsibly, assuming that a person like her who knew how to care for herself would keep one close at hand.

"Sorry," she said, going to a cupboard to grab it herself. "Go back for today. I'll be a proper host next time."

"Ah…yes." Though he was reluctant, she had just dismissed him, hadn't she?

There was that discomforting feeling again in his chest.

"Thank you, Otori-kun," she told him as he quietly picked up his pack. "I'm glad to have you looking out for me."

"Ah, no," Otori replied modestly. His grip tightened on his strap. This much was fine. Her feelings of gratitude would only extend up to here. Any further and-…

What was it that Shishido-san used to tell him?

That sometimes, he should just allow people the opportunity to cool themselves?

"Well, see you tomorrow, Otori-kun," their club manager told him, seating herself down on her sofa. "Sorry, I won't see you off tonight. I may stain something."

"Yes…"

Shizuka began shedding the bandages wrapped around her hand. It wasn't going to be easy identifying the culprit, this time. But, she sure wasn't going to let things end like this.

She looked up at the sound of him putting down his pack. The tall tennis regular came to kneel at her side. "Sorry," Otori Choutarou said, sliding a steadying hand beneath her own. "I can't just leave like this."

Shizuka felt her eyes widening at she stared at him. Otori…?

"I have some experience from treating Shishido-san's injuries," Otori informed her calmly, his beautiful eyes focusing on hers. Even bent on one knee, he was eye level. "Allow me."

If possible, that surprised her even further. That hadn't even been phrased as a question.

Wasn't he squeamish when it came to injuries? She had recalled that he had turned pale that time she recounted her story about breaking an arm to him.

"Ah-…it's alright, really," she said unsurely as he took the bandage off. "It's just a shallow wound-"

"Kagami-san." His voice was gentle, but his facial features were firm with resolve. "Please don't frame your own hardships as light matters," he requested.

…She shut her mouth, not even sure what to say anymore.

Had she thought of him only as a cute, sweet-tempered underclassman…?

…

Right now…he seemed like a man.

She remained unmoving, allowing him to treat and to begin applying clean bandages to her wound.

"I'm truly sorry," Otori apologized then, rending the pensive silence. "Kagami-san, you hate it when people impose their concern on you, right?" He had a complicated expression worrying his brows. "Uhm…I-…" His entire body was taut, apprehensive; and he was careful to not meet her eyes.

"Ah, no good," Shizuka said, confirming his fears. "It's no good when you're like this."

The boy actually stiffened up when she reached out her good hand.

…But it was only to run her hand through his fluffy silver hair. And just like the other time, he was at a total loss at the gesture.

"U-Um…"

As for what's no good. "…I wouldn't be able to resist when you're at this height," she said, stifling a laugh.

As before, his entire posture slumped forward, one part sulking and two parts relieved.

"Ah…Geez," Otori sighed in defeat.


	18. Protectors

**Author's note: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, Echizen Dyoma; and you may address me any way you like ^^

Hmm...Looking at the current standings of the poll on my profile, Jirou's unexpectedly popular. I wonder why…prior preferences before reading this fanfic?

I have decided to reset the poll after a few more chapters to reflect the wishes of readers who are still following this story. I suspect some opinions may have changed since I first put up the poll several chapters ago. Or they may not have, it'd be interesting to find out.

* * *

**Protectors**

* * *

She had to be hearing things.

Kagami Shizuka went to the window of her apartment, sliding aside the curtains.

"_KU-CHAN~" _

The voice became clear as she rolled her window to one side.

"_KU-CHAN! YOOHOO~"_

Oh mon Dieu.

"—_Alright, _who's _the smartass making a ruckus at 7 AM in the morning!?" _

That was the voice of her upstairs neighbor: an ex-military man who was living a life of carefree leisure owing to his pension.

"_Who's this 'Ku-chan' character?"_ some of her other neighbors chimed in. _"You better get this brat to quiet down!"_

"_KU—"_

Someone threw an alarm clock.

Another—much to her horror—threw a cat.

Akutagawa Jirou dodged the alarm clock easily enough, but the cat—the cat was lethal.

Because he tried to catch the cat.

"_UWAAHHHH—!"_

"Sorry, everyone!" Shizuka shouted quickly, "Please spare my friend!"

"_Oh…? It's Shizuka-chan." _Her voice was recognized.

"_Ah, Shizuka-chan. Get your friend to keep it down, he'll wake up my kid."_

"Yes," Shizuka promised, "I'm sorry."

"Akutagawa," she called down to the guy still wrestling with the cat that seemed to be used to this sort of thing, "stay right where you are."

She got herself ready at record speed.

"Akutagawa!" Shizuka was short on breath when she got to him. "Tell me why you are shouting my name out here first thing in the morning." Did something happen?

"Ah…" The blonde scratched the back of his head, and the cat took the opportunity to bolt from his arm. "I couldn't remember your apartment number," Akutagawa confessed, as though that explained everything.

"Give me your student ID," Shizuka said. She took out a pad of sticky notes from her bag, jotting down her apartment number on it. "I quite like where I'm staying now, try not to get me evicted."

She accepted his ID card, but saw that it already had a post-it note on the back of it.

With her apartment number.

…She recognized this writing.

"Whoops." Akutagawa laughed sheepishly. "That's where it was."

She handed it back to him.

"Well, should we get going?" Shizuka suggested, shifting her schoolbag's weight on her back.

He reached over and effortlessly lifted it from her shoulder. When she looked over at him, he only grinned with boyish charm.

…It may be horrible of her, but she was wondering where her bag may end up if he took charge of it.

She refrained from commenting.

* * *

The blonde yawned every few minutes as he stood next to her on the train, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes.

"Um…"

Shizuka looked over at the girl who had approached her hesitantly. "This…" She was holding out a letter. "T-To Atobe-sama…"

"Ara?" Akutagawa Jirou leaned over without warning, causing Shizuka to startle back.

His strong arm quickly encircled her waist, preventing a total loss of balance. "Aa…" the strawberry blonde blinked his honey brown eyes at down at her, saying relieved, "that was close."

She stared wordlessly at him, his face mere inches from hers.

…

…This guy didn't seem to have a concept of personal space.

"Sorry, ne." Akutagawa said to the female student from another school, "Captain said that if there is anything you want girls want to give, wait until the grand opening of the amusement park."

Shizuka righted herself, removing his hold. He had attracted them quite a bit of attention. The girl who had approached them had been stunned speechless.

"Come on, Akutagawa," Shizuka said when their stop had arrived.

Owing to the blonde regular's close proximity, it appeared that none of the other girls had gathered enough courage to approach her.

"Yo. Mornin', Shizuka." A girl with stylish, tousled cut hair greeted her as she passed them by. "Oh, Akutagawa, too."

It took Shizuka a moment to recognize Nao's friend, Michi. She didn't have the green in her hair. Nor the eye patch.

"Ah, Ikarashi." Akutagawa was faster at responding. "Soccer practice?" he asked blithely. She responded with a nod.

"Oh," Shizuka looked from one to the other. "Acquainted?"

"Somewhat." Michi raised an eyebrow. "We often see this guy in the nurse's office during health committee meeting." She switched topic. "Hey, there's an event coming up next Tuesday. Well," Michi waved a hand in farewell, "you'll probably hear about it from Nao. See ya. Bye, Akutagawa."

Shizuka raised her hand in an answering wave.

She did a double take.

Pointing a cool finger at Michi's back, Shizuka asked, "…Akutagawa, who's that?"

Akutagawa Jirou scratched his head, regarding her with a pure, innocuous smile. "Class 2-D's Ikarashi Michi, right?"

…She pointed the finger at herself. "Who am I?"

He gave an immediate, wholehearted reply. "Ku-chan."

What.

* * *

Otori was doing stretching exercises with Shishido when she approached him from behind.

The tall boy jolted when she pressed the cool surface of her vacuum flask to the side of his neck.

"Eh?" Otori Choutarou found her with his surprised eyes. "Kagami-san?"

She handed him the bottle. "This tea has very good rejuvenating properties. Return the bottle to me later."

"Whoa…" Shishido remarked after she had left, to a speechless Otori, "I detect some favouritism going on here."

* * *

"Oh?" Oshitari picked up on the sight of Otori in the hallway of second floor.

The silvery haired regular was getting tugged left and right by the second year girls who have found it a rare occurrence for the boy to be up here by himself.

"Sorry, I'm not-…" "Ah, right now isn't-…"

Otori was never too good at making refusals.

"Otori."

The silvery haired boy appeared relieved to see him approaching. Oshitari draped an encouraging arm over the tall boy's shoulders. "Heading to class 2-F, right?" he asked in a knowing manner. "Shall we go together?"

Oshitari said to the disappointed girls of his grade, "Sorry, girls. Borrowing your knight." But not returning him, if his relieved expression were any indication.

"Business with our club manager?" Oshitari asked, releasing his teammate when they were a safe distance away.

"Aa…briefly," Otori replied, "To return something."

Kagami Shizuka was known to frequent one of three places during lunch hour:

The classroom, having lunch while trying to review class notes.

The clubroom for her exclusive use.

The library with state of the art facilities they have on campus, doing research for her art assignments.

Today, she was inside the classroom.

"Manager-san," Oshitari said upon sliding open the door, "Good afternoon." Unlike him, Otori did not simply allow himself in. "Kagami-san," he greeted her politely, "Forgive us for interrupting."

"Oh…? You two." The brunette was at her desk, munching on the light sandwiches she had bought during recess. Because of her injured hand, she hadn't bothered with preparing her own food.

"I thought as much." Oshitari sauntered over to her desk. "It's no good to be ingesting only this much nutrition, Miss Manager." He lifted the bundle of lunch boxes in his hand.

"Wow," Katusji Nao remarked sarcastically from her desk next to Shizuka's. "How early did you get up for that, _'Mom'?"_

Pressing up on the bridge of his glasses, Oshitari answered down to Shizuka's redheaded friend, "Ah, made something for you as well, _'Mother in law'._ Like rice and mushroom egg wrappers, right?"

"What." Nao arched an eyebrow. "At least you have some sense."

Wah…he knew it already, but Oshitari-san was amazing, Otori thought.

"Otori-kun," Shizuka beckoned him in.

"Ah." Otori remembered the reason he was here, promptly returning her bottle to her. "It felt really strong, but I do find myself vitalized. Thank you."

She gave a light smile in response. "Come have lunch with us."

"Eh?" Otori blinked at the two others who were with her. Oshitari looked to Nao. "It's fine, isn't it, Class Rep? You won't eject your friend's cute underclassman?"

Chewing on her straw, Nao tossed a scrutinizing look his way, but she did not comment.

"Aa…" Otori brushed a hand through his hair. It was just a little awkward, but he supposed he had no reason to decline.

"Oh, Oshitari," Shizuka said as he opened up a very thoughtfully prepared lunchbox and set it down before her. "You really didn't have to do this." She started pushing it back toward him.

"Yare, yare. Even though I spent effort on this." Nonchalantly, Oshitari pulled up a seat next to her desk, crossing his long legs as he sat down. "Ma. I wonder what Atobe would do if he were to see you eating food from the campus convenience store."

Both her eyebrows went up in bewilderment. Pausing, she then drew the lunchbox back to her obediently.

Otori Choutarou got the impression that he had just witnessed something amazing.

Chuckling soundlessly, Oshitari turned his attention to his own lunch.

Katsuji Nao was the only one who picked up on something about this guy, her eyes growing suspicious. "Hey, you-…"

They were interrupted, however, by the tapping of the hallway window. "Kagami," Jinkawa Tokuki called to her from the other side. Shizuka got up and went to the door.

"Jinkawa." She greeted him with a cordial smile. "What is it? No extra training at lunch today?"

"Ah, that." He made it sound like that was the last thing on his mind. "I heard you had gotten hurt? May I-"

"Ahn?" Atobe's reproving voice cut in. She glanced to see the dark haired tennis captain approaching their direction, his hawk-like gaze on the guy next to her. "What kind of boyfriend finds out about his girlfriend's injury a day after the fact?" he asked critically.

Jinkawa flinched at the unexpected confrontation, and at the harshness of those words. "A-Atobe-san."

She laid her good hand on Jinkawa's arm, pulling him aside. "You wanted to speak to me, right? Come with me." She led him to a spot further down the hall.

His arms crossed, Atobe remained in that spot, his indecipherable gaze never leaving them.

Nao slid the hallway window to one side with a bang. "Guys who attempt to eavesdrop on other people's conversations—" she exclaimed indignantly, glaring first at the tennis captain, then at Oshitari who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to the door "—are the worst!"

Just as she had suspected. These weren't the behaviours of guys who only saw Shizuka as the manager of their sports club. These guys-…

"Just so you know!" Katsuji Nao proclaimed, "I don't approve of any one of you! _Especially-"_

The girl slapped her hands down on the rim of the window. "You-" Nao had the nerve to glare up at someone two heads taller than her, and someone named 'Atobe Keigo' at that. "Your club is the reason our Shizuka's constantly fatigued." Not to mention, he had been the source of Kagami Shizuka's stress and suffering since day one.

"_Ahn?"_ Atobe Keigo peered down at her, a quizzical eyebrow going up. "You dare use that tone on Ore-sama,_ King_ of this academy?"

Hah…if he were high-handed enough to bring that up. Nao countered in a bored, sarcastic drawl, "Pray tell, King High and Mighty, just how _did _you manage to let Shizuka get hurt?"

His deep blue eyes flashed with tense chagrin at her words. All of a sudden, the air became charged with something freezing, and dangerous.

…Humph. It appeared that he wasn't completely clueless, Nao thought. She daringly probed, "Are you going to let her end up the same way your previous manager had?"

"…Hayate Yumi, huh?" Oshitari Yuushi remarked to himself, remembering the girl who had been their club's manager for a period of time, last year.

"Oi." Atobe had turned to her fully…his expression immeasurably dark and strained. "Don't speak of things you could not know."

"Eh?" Otori, who had remained respectfully quiet up till now, felt the need to ask, "Kagami-san's hand…wasn't it an accident?"

Nao rounded on the boy with a scowl. "Let me tell you-!"

"Nao."

Done with her business, Shizuka approached them. "It's not good to jump into conclusions."

Nao left the window with a sound 'Tsch'.

"Atobe." Shizuka paused by her classroom door. "You don't have to feel responsible for everything." She said, "You know I have my selfish reasons." Aside from Oshitari, perhaps, none of the others except for Atobe knew the real reason she became their manager.

"So ease that frown," the brunette said, shifting and stepping up to him. She raised her fingertips to the center of his brows. The gesture caused a few grudging gasps from the female spectators, but Shizuka didn't care at the moment. It made her uncomfortable when he appeared this serious outside the courts. "I won't resign over a petty thing like this."

Oh…? Where was that affronted reaction she was expecting? She…had just touched him without his permission, right?

Shizuka hesitantly lowered her hand.

"Hmph." With some uncharacteristic composure, the guy unexpectedly reached up with his hand, grasping hold of hers. "You think that is the only reason?"

The darkness was gone from his eyes of deep, gorgeous blue. Instead, his incisive gaze was indecipherable, and calculative. "For goodness' sake, really a fool."

The king of Hyoutei Academy released her, raking his fingers through his stylish dark hair. "Ahn." Atobe Keigo half-turned back to her in the middle of the hallway. He asked a rhetorical question, drawing confidently, "I just have to get rid of your fatigue, right?"

She answered with a blank look. To which he curved a small sinuous smile. "Ma. Tell your friend to not complain when I take you away."

"Huh-…" But he was leaving after having said his piece, as usual.

Nao…just what have you two been arguing about…?

* * *

She should've known this was the case when she didn't see him after warm-ups.

The blonde regular was sleeping on the bench inside the clubroom, still holding an empty plastic cup in his hand. It appeared that he had come to get a drink of water after warm-ups, but had not bothered going back.

"Akutagawa." Shizuka reached down to pinch his cheek.

Won't wake up?

She used her other hand to pinch his other cheek as well.

Won't wake up? Still won't wake up, huh?

Shizuka took out her phone, scrolling through her audio recordings.

She found the one she was looking for. Placing her phone next to his ear, she hit play.

"_AKUTAGAWA JIROU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE KICKED OFF THE TEAM?"_

"Uwaaaah-!" The blonde startled awake at the sound of Coach Sakaki's voice, falling off the other side of the bench.

He registered his surroundings, his eyes—still wide with alarm—regarded her with a look that said, _'I thought I was going to die!'_

Coach Sakaki's voice was the only thing that could snap this guy from deep slumber to alert in seconds.

"Ara, Ku-chan?" Akutagawa sat up disconcertedly. "Is it already time to go?"

"We're only halfway through practice," Shizuka told him. "Get back out there."

He got up with a yawn. "Aa…don't leave without me, alright?"

"Leave?" Shizuka asked him, following.

He puffed up proudly, clasping his hands behind his head. "Captain said it," Akutagawa looked back at her with a cheeky grin, "He's counting on me to escort you from now on."

As he spun excitedly ahead, Shizuka grasped her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

"Sorry, Coach. I will need to borrow your megaphone for a minute."

The dignified man recognized her resolve with a mere glance, and indicated his permission with the slight inclination of his head.

"**Atobe Keigo—"**

All heads down below turned in surprise at the sound of their club manager's amplified voice.

Their captain, in the middle of a mock doubles game with the Oshitari-Mukahi pair, also turned disbelievingly in her direction.

"—**You are really over the top—!"**

Mukahi blinked his eyes at the impossible sight. "Coach…?" How could it be that the strict man was letting this take place right next to him? Furthermore, it looked like the coach was in agreement?

"—**Even my own father was never overprotective like this!"**


	19. Underclassman

**Author's note:** Hmm…would you say Shizuka is dense? Perhaps. What she does have is a single-tracked mind, as demonstrated within this chapter. Let's just say there's a reason why she gets along best with someone like Nao, who wouldn't hesitate in setting her straight.

* * *

**Underclassman**

* * *

No good.

Kagami Shizuka scrapped her eighth draft in under an hour.

She leaned back in her chair with a weighty sigh.

…

Their visual communications instructor back at her old school had warned her something like this might happen. When the initial sting was over, there will be numbness: A sense of indignant perfectionism, of loss.

Artist blocks.

…

After checking the time on the clock, she decided to get going.

Club activities have ended an hour ago, and not very many students remained on campus.

It had always felt strange to her, that such a large campus could feel so empty. The campus kept its facilities open until eleven. If it were her, she would definitely be taking advantage of its state of the arts facilities, but she supposed rich students were really different.

…

A single window was still lit in the building she always passed on her way to the school gates.

Oh, right. It was Tuesday, wasn't it? Her light-haired underclassman normally was at school late on Tuesdays, to make for the deadlines of the newspaper committee's weekly paper on Wednesdays.

Well, maybe…

"Hiyoshi-kun!"

She called loudly up at the closed window. "Hiyoshi-kun!"

…

He opened the window with a "What do you want-!?"—just in time to catch her shoe that went flying at it.

"Oh," Shizuka called to him, "I'm in need of a replacement for a social gathering." She paused. "Come with me?"

He stared down at her incredulously. "Hah!? Why do I have to…!?"

"It's a new place that's opening," the brunette answered hesitantly. "The fact that you're still here this late means that you're struggling with material, right? I thought that maybe-"

She had hit a sore spot. He disappeared from the window wordlessly.

"Er, I'm sorry. Please give me back my shoe."

…Hiyoshi returned with an unrelenting expression. "If I don't find anything worthwhile," he forewarned, "I'm leaving."

"Fine," Shizuka said, relieved. She caught her shoe that was returned to her. "Meet me at the gate."

Regardless, she was glad he had agreed. It wasn't a place she could bring just anyone. Plus, Nao had been specific about forming a group of four.

"Oi, where is this place, exactly?" Hiyoshi asked the moment he came up to her at the gates.

She began leading them in the direction of the station. "It's a new multi-story escape room gaming facility, on the electronics street five stops from here. Heard of it?"

"Escape room game?" Hiyoshi repeated. She mistook his surprise for ignorance.

"Yeah. Apparently you get allocated a certain amount of time to escape from the room they put you in," she explained. "My friends told me we're going into one with some action." She glanced at him, smiling. "I'll be counting on you, then."

"Hah!? Just wait a minute-" Hiyoshi responded.

"Well, I can't make full use of my dominant hand," Shizuka reasoned, holding up her bandaged hand. "You're athletic."

"Just because I'm athletic doesn't mean-"

"Oh, don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I'll cover your back."

"I think you have the wrong ide-_!"_

"Fine, if you don't want help-"

"OI! _Listen_ to what people are saying_—!_"

Hiyoshi placed his palm against his forehead in exasperation, giving up. "Che. How can a girl be not cute at all?"

She was pointing at herself with a curious look.

"Yes, you!" the dirty blonde regular declared. "You needed a replacement because Jinkawa bailed, didn't you…!?"

Both her shapely eyebrows drew up.

"Che." Hiyoshi told her, "Don't underestimate the members of the newspaper committee. Your guy has been avoiding you since Monday."

"Oh…? But, why are you bringing that up?" Shizuka questioned, puzzled. "And for the record, we are still together."

He could see the 'I think?' at the end of that sentence on her face.

"…I just haven't been able to talk to him properly since he ran out on Sunday," the brunette added after a while.

"Hah!? You were obviously dumped!" Hiyoshi said with a click of his tongue.

…She turned an unamused gaze on him.

"I've been wanting to say for a while," Shizuka said dryly. "I am your senior. Why do you speak to me so informally?"

"Why does it matter?" It was Hiyoshi's turn to draw up his eyebrows in askance. "You don't care when the other first years talk to you casually."

"Oh, but that's different," Shizuka informed him darkly. "Totally different. Only you need to address me as 'Senpai'."

How is it different!?

"O-Oi! What are you doing-!?" Hiyoshi demanded when she abruptly locked her arm around his. "Let go-!"

"Aa…I can't take it anymore," Shizuka said to herself. "Let's settle this when my hand heals."

"What-!?" Was she issuing him a challenge right now!? "Oh _for-!_ I get it already! Let go of me!" Hiyoshi demanded again, extremely conscious of passerby eyes that were on their awkward tug of war.

He fixed the positioning of his tie and uniform collar, tsching. "Are you really a girl?"

To which she replied simply, "Yeah."

Hiyoshi pinched the bridge of his nose. He really couldn't deal with people like her.

But, he supposed it was praiseworthy that she could still be energetic.

His keen and salient gaze observed the girl from the corners of his eyes, before he decided on a course of action.

"I am not a part of the newspaper committee for no good reason."

She looked over to him, and he met her gaze. "I can identify the culprits within a week, if I try," Hiyoshi vowed to her.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to.

"Hiyoshi-kun," Shizuka said. "You have my gratitude. However…I have given it some thought, and have decided to take a reactive stance. Please do not seek them out," she requested.

He responded with well-justified shock and indignation, "What!?"

The dirty blonde smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "For heaven's sake! This is why those types don't take you seriously; you just let them get away with it!" That other time, as well. Just why did he have to get riled up for her sake when she should've been the one doing it!?

"Hiyoshi-kun." Shizuka looked to him with a soft chuckle. "Perhaps you'll come to understand when you get to my age."

Speaking like a wizened old woman again.

"Oi!" The incredulous boy furrowed a frown at her. "You are only older by one year!"

She appeared to think about it. "Oh, yeah."

What!

* * *

"Wow," Katsuji Nao felt the need to remark. "Did you two run here or something?"

But, why did it look like Hiyoshi was the only one who went through some strenuous exercise? His posture was tense, short of breath, and he wore an irritable frown on his normally proud and impassive face.

Ikarashi Michi popped her gum. Interesting. Wasn't this guy quite infamous for rejecting all invitations for social events aside from those involving his club? One time he had reduced her classmate to tears with his brusqueness when the girl had attempted to ask him. How did Shizuka even get this guy?

"Ah…this place is bigger than I thought it would be," Shizuka commented, gazing up at the levels. She liked the ambience of dark space and colourful lights. Much like a movie theatre.

"Of course," Nao stated. "They really invested into making this place spectacular. Our troupe only got invited to beta test because the owners are friends." She stretched her neck, eyeing at the row of e-posters against the wall. "Hey, the others have gone in already. Which one should we do?"

"Che. Since we're going to be doing this anyway," Hiyoshi raised the suggestion, standing before one of the large, brightly lit posters, "Why not the one with the highest difficulty? It's not because I'm interested or anything."

'He wants to do the Prison Escape,' Nao thought.

'He wants to do the Prison Escape,' Michi thought.

"Oh, let's do the Prison Escape," Shizuka said.

* * *

"Uh…guys?" Nao raised the question. "Doesn't this place appear different from the preview?"

The space they were in was the size of a large gymnasium, multiple leveled. It was no doubt representative of a prison space, however…the ambience was off. Instead of the brightly lit prison with flashing alarms lights, it was dim…worn-down… The overhead lights flicked on and off.

"Uhm…" Michi was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oi." Hiyoshi stated the obvious. "This is the wrong room."

As for which room, exactly, that was answered when something ambushed him from behind with a groan.

He sent the thing's head flying with a reflexive thrust of his elbow.

Michi screamed as the body toppled to the floor while still making a whirring sound.

"Ah? What the heck is this!?" Nao stomped on its dislocated head. "Disgusting. So disgusting!"

"Nao…" Michi calmed down and said. Even if the thing is fake… "Can't you have a more normal reaction? Like-" She turned in time to see Shizuka flip another robot zombie over her shoulder, to have it land with a sound crash on the floor below.

"Hiyoshi!" Shizuka called for him.

"Aa, you don't have to tell me!" the light haired regular replied, falling into formation behind her.

Nevermind. Michi realized that she was the only normal one here.

"Will you all stop it!?" Michi cried over the noise, grabbing Nao's arm before the shorter girl can swing her fist around. "They're just robots to add to the fright factor! They won't actually touch you!" They were inside a puzzle solving game, not some fighting simulator.

Just like she claimed, the robot zombie swayed hoveringly before Nao, but it didn't take further action. Nao scowled at its retarded expression.

"Ah, but it's still pissing me off!" the red haired girl declared right before punching it away.

As Michi thought, this was a bad combination. Just picture the colossal damage these three were going to cause the facility. They should just get out, now. She pressed the button of the intercom by the door they had entered from.

...

No signal?

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

"Hiyoshi-kun. Good morning."

Shizuka greeted the first year regular when he arrived late to morning practice the next day. He always came late on Wednesdays due to his committee work, and the coach excused him for it.

"Finished up without problems?" she asked conversationally as he headed in her direction.

"Hn," Hiyoshi responded as an affirmation.

"Well, I'm glad it had been worth tagging along, then," Shizuka commented.

"Hmph." The dirty blonde gave her one of his rare smirks. "I wonder if you can still say that afterwards. Haa, more importantly," Hiyoshi added in the same breath, "seems like you've got a lurker."

She looked in the direction he was indicating to. Clad in his softball uniform, Jinkawa Tokuki was hesitating outside the fence.

"Oi!" Hiyoshi paused her steps. "Are you going back to him? A guy who can't even call out your name."

"Geez…" Shizuka returned his inquiry with a small, complicated smile. "I said that we didn't break up, didn't I…?"

"Che. Do what you want," Hiyoshi muttered to himself, heading to the benches to put on his shoes. Whatever. It would give him a headache if he thought about it any longer.

"Oi, Atobe," he said to their captain's back, causing the latter to turn a backward glance at him. "Are you going to let our manager have her rendezvous during club hours?"

"_Ahn-?"_ Atobe's hawk-like gaze immediately went to her location. "Oi, Manager! Just what do you think you're doing slacking off during club activities!?"

Shizuka looked to see the tennis captain approaching in their direction. And he looked none too pleased.

"Uhm, I better go," Jinkawa suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She went back toward Atobe. "Sorry, it was only for a few minutes."

"For goodness' sake," he snapped, "Need I start ordering the first years to chase away the bugs that come to you during practice?"

…Yeah._ 'Ore-sama doesn't care where you are or what you do unless you skimp out on your duties,'_ my ass. And here she was dedicating more time to his club than she originally had planned.

"No," she answered crisply. "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop doing it."

"Ahn, clear your schedule for this Sunday," he requested of her.

Whoa, whoa, whoa… Here's where she drew the line. "I refuse," Shizuka replied, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"What-?"

"I refuse," Shizuka repeated levelly. "I already devote three hours of my time each weekday, and my Saturdays, to my club duties. If you think you could monopolize my Sundays as well-"

"Ahn?" Atobe interrupted there. "Do you not listen to what people have to tell you first, before-"

"Ah, even if it's an important errand, can't you make it work on Saturday?" she asked. "Sunday is…"

"Oi!" Atobe was rapidly losing his patience. "Is it that difficult for you to conceptualize that there might be another reason I'm telling you this, aside from club activities?"

She looked up at him with the sudden realization.

"Atobe, that maid service arrangement was a one-time thing."

His fingertips went to his eye regions, and his eyes shut in vexation.

This girl…

"…Either way," Shizuka said hesitantly, picking up on the dark aura that was emitting from him, "there's a prior arrangement. So…"

His dark blue eyes cracked open to glance sidelong at her. She didn't have to say it. He could tell from the way she had said it—devoid of conviction and self-justification—that said 'prior arrangement' was a date with her guy.

"Tsch." Atobe ran his fingers through his hair, turning sideways. "That's how it is, ahn? Forget I asked."

* * *

She soon found out the reason behind Hiyoshi's cryptic words earlier.

The small crowd before the announcement board parted aside as soon as they saw her coming.

'_Kagami Shizuka,'_ the headlines read, _'More to This Girl Than Meets the Eye?'_

These photos were…from yesterday? When had he even-…

Below one of the photos was printed captions in italics.

'_Personally, I don't consider someone who can (literally) single-handedly take down the final boss a girl.' _


	20. Black and White

**Author's note: **Hey Azure, thanks for dropping your comment! I would like to answer that you are spot on. It is intentional, the way I created the protagonist to be rather 'untouchable'. Perhaps, if you're still reading by the end of this story, you could look back and comment on the reason why you think I chose this type of protagonist ;)

* * *

**Black and White**

* * *

The early February weather was just barely warm enough to be holding physical education class outside. It was their PE teacher's way of getting the slackers moving if they didn't want to freeze. But, there were those who would rather freeze.

"Oh, what are you guys up to?" Shizuka asked a handful of the guys in her class in passing. They were huddled up together snickering secretly about something.

As soon as they saw that it was her, they all straightened in alarm, hiding whatever it was behind their backs. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

…She didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed at Hiyoshi Wakashi. After the article he had published yesterday, she found that people were strangely wary around her.

"Well, you better not be up to no good," Shizuka said before joining the ranks of her classmates out on the field.

Ahh…Soccer was a popular sport back in France. She would've been excited if she had hope that her class would be serious about playing…

"Shizuka," Nao called lazily from her seat at the sidelines, "Score me a touchdown."

…Uh huh…

Shizuka stretched her legs again.

"Yo, Manager!" It was Shishido Ryou's loud clear voice that called out to her.

She looked over her shoulder.

The brown haired tennis regular was making his way to them with an irritated slant of his eyebrows. He placed a confident hand on his waist, flicking a thumb in the direction behind him. "I'm joining this side!" Shishido declared.

She looked behind him at the other side of the field, where, as usual, Atobe Keigo was dominating the entire game.

"…Is it alright?" Shizuka questioned.

"Yeah. I doubt our teach cares at this point."

"—_All you slackers!"_ His PE teacher was yelling at the top of his lungs. _"Are you even trying to stop him—!?"_

Pfffft.

"Alright," Shizuka said. She signaled her request for the ball, which was then tossed to her. "See if you can score a point on my team," the brunette challenged with a small smirk.

* * *

"Come on guys…intercept him!" Shizuka yelled.

He was too fast for them.

She had anticipated this happening, which was why she had volunteered herself as goal keeper.

"Hah. You won't make it if you come at me with obvious maneuvers like those!" Shizuka declared. She liked that he was a team player, but his teammates really aren't helping with his momentum here.

"Oi! Speak after you block this!" Shishido yelled, twisting his body to launch a kick in mid-run.

Shizuka started forward in its projected trajectory…and paused abruptly as the soccer ball fell neatly down into her hands after making a perfect arch in the air.

…That was…anti-climactic…?

"What the—that one's a fluke!" the brown haired regular yelled.

—His next one ricocheted off the frame. "Dammit!"

—He missed the next next one completely, landing and sliding on his side. "Whoa!"

The attempt after that, he took a chunk of grass out of the ground. The ball escaped unscathed, but the piece of earth flew at her. "S-Sorry!"

…

That's strange…his techniques looked right…so why did he keep missing the ball…?

Hollering laughter from the handful of her guy classmates sitting out drew her attention momentarily. "Oh…?"

Weren't they the ones behaving suspiciously earlier? If she recalled correctly, two of them were always playing with one gadget or another for their technology class.

Could it be…?

She looked back to the soccer ball that was being passed back and forth between the two teams.

Shishido Ryou, again, broke it out of the stalemate, but he almost tripped over it in the process.

Hah…

Now that she was aware of it…it was kind of funny. The guy tried so hard.

"Pass-!" the brown haired regular called for his teammate to kick the ball back to his side, which was obliged. "What-" He ran after it.

…Shishido Ryou…do you not realize that you arechasing after a ball that's _literally _running away from you, right now?

She covered her mouth, fighting back her laugh.

"Dammit!" Shishido made an unsuccessful attempt at intercepting the ball.

"Pfffft."

His sharp eyes shot to her briefly. "Oi! This isn't over!" he called heatedly. Both of his long eyebrows flew up when he came up to the soccer ball.

"What the-!?" The ball had gotten lodged in spot where he had taken a chunk out of the grass earlier. It now whirred, spinning in its pathetic attempt to free itself, to no avail.

She couldn't help it. That expression on his face.

Shishido's offended gaze snapped to her when she burst out laughing. "Are you in on this!?" he demanded, scandalized.

Collapsing to her knees, she couldn't answer anything, only laugh.

The angry countenance reluctantly left him. "What…" Shishido Ryou rubbed a finger beneath his nose, looking away in embarrassment. "…You can laugh like that too?"

She held up a hand in surrender.

He went to the accursed soccer ball, launching it toward the group of guys who were laughing the hardest. "Che. I'm outta this game!"

Shizuka went after him as he headed to freshen up at the basins beside the gymnasium.

"Sorry…" she said. "Don't be mad…"

He looked up from splashing water on his face, to find that she was still trying to keep a straight face. Argh. "If you're going to laugh, just laugh!"

"Shishido…" Shizuka wanted to compliment "…hard working in everything you do, aren't you…?" Except the end of her sentence disappeared into quiet laughter.

"Geez!" Shishido Ryou looked up with a scowl, drenching the side of his gym uniform that had gotten dirty from scraping on the ground. "You're the only one I let get away with pulling pranks like this!"

"No," Shizuka protested, "I admit the other time was me, but this-"

"Don't." Shishido pointed a commanding finger at her, recalling how he had been mistaken for making a confession to Atobe. "Don't even mention the other time!"

So she said nothing else while she waited for him.

Overhead, the flags of Hyoutei's sister schools fluttered on their flagpoles, as well as the flags of the countries they were located in.

"Oh." He followed her line of sight. "Were you from the sister school? A number of students come from France to study for a few semesters. In first year, though."

"No," Shizuka replied. "I am not an exchange student."

"Ah." Shishido scratched the side of his head. "I just thought you kinda have the personality."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He answered with a lazy shrug.

* * *

"_Class 2-C's Shishido Ryou, Class 2-F's Kagami Shizuka. Report to the headmaster's office."_

Shizuka paused in the middle of her patrol.

What..?

Shishido was already in the office when she allowed herself in with a bow. He turned to look at her with puzzlement on his brow.

Apparently, he couldn't fathom why they have been summoned here, as well.

"Shishido. Kagami. You both should have an inkling of why I called you here."

"Shishido." Their bald, regally dressed headmaster spoke to him first. He was strict, old fashioned, and authoritarian. The type of man who could lighten up a room by leaving it. "Do you not desire to enter the tennis tournaments with your club?"

"Sir-!" the brown haired regular exclaimed in alarm.

"Kagami. Do you not wish to showcase your art along with the rest of your peers at this academy?"

She couldn't even find the words. The situation was so stupefying.

"Well?" Their headmaster prompted. "Which one of you is going to fess up first? I might lower the punishment to a two week suspension."

…

"With all due respect, Headmaster," Shizuka said, forestalling Shishido's angrier response. "Could it be that you are accusing us of a wrong we have not committed?"

"You two were the last ones seen by the cultural exchange committee area. Your classmates reported you," the man curtly replied.

"Reporte—For what, exactly?" Shishido demanded to know.

"Vandalism. Not just normal vandalism." The headmaster's dark eyes bore into them. "How dare you desecrate symbols of harmony with our sister schools!"

Shizuka and Shishido exchanged a look, the realization dawning for both of them.

"Kagami Shizuka. Care to explain why only the French flag was left attached?" the man interrogated. "I understand you have experienced some unpleasantness while attending this school, regardless, your indignation should not have been directed at the school this way."

What?

"It was your excellence in art that convinced me to accept you into this academy, despite your record. Do not expect further leniency from me."

"That's too much." Shishido spoke up seriously. "Sir, are you accusing her based on that fact alone?"

"Do not even get me started on you, Lad," the man retorted loudly. "The complaints from the English instructor even reached _my_ ears. You are too young to understand how important that language is for you to get anywhere in life nowadays! And now you involve yourself in something like this! If you have the time to bet on the meager chances of becoming a professional tennis player, you should be concentrating on what's more important to your future instead! I will have a word with your coach."

"Sir!" Shishido Ryou was aghast, his face blanching. Even his clenched fists were shaking.

Shizuka listened to everything being said with a heavy heart, muted by a bitter tasting sensation.

The sensation of déjà vu.

"You will come to understand that I am doing this for your own good when you get older," their headmaster told them self-righteously. "Argue against me, and I will increase your punishment, understand?"

No good.

"No good at all."

"Headmaster," Shizuka straightened back her shoulders and asked, "Are all students of this academy not your children?"

She met his skeptical gaze levelly. "From the eyes of a child, the world is only in black and white! If it cannot make sense in the eyes of a child, then something is wrong with the system educating its children."

Shades of grey only existed in the realm of the grownups. If children could not understand the reason why they must do what they are told, of course they wouldn't internalize its value.

"You may not know this," Shizuka said, taking full advantage of the man's momentary surprise, "This boy is the hardest working student you have in your school! Is it not instinctual to be chasing after your dreams? If you want him to work as hard toward something as abstract as a secondary language for an unforeseeable future, is it not the burden of the educator to convince him of its value first and foremost?"

"M-Manager?" Shishido stuttered, bewildered.

"Furthermore!" The brunette added, and she couldn't stop herself, now, even if she tried, "If the world is in black and white, we definitely will not learn from this punishment. The two of us have committed no wrong. Even if you will expel me, I will not accept any punishment!"

"…Insolent…" Their headmaster rose from his chair. Anger was rolling off him in waves. So much that Shishido instinctively took a step forward, placing himself in front of her.

The door clicked open. A female voice said, "That was well said, Kagami."

The three pairs of eyes went toward the door as Sakaki Yukina bowed herself in.

"Headmaster Sakuji," Yukina addressed the man, brushing her long auburn hair back upon straightening. "It would look unkindly upon our academy's reputation to be condemning students too quickly…"

The third year queen of Hyoutei Academy glanced at Shizuka with her eyes as beautiful as the moon on a windless night…and eyes also as cold as ice. "That is…if they are indeed innocent as they claim."

"Ah. Cultural exchange committee chairperson," their headmaster acknowledged her right to arbitrate.

"And vice-chair," Yukina informed him. She looked behind her to indicate the arrival of Oshitari Yuushi, the blue haired regular who appeared out of breath. He gave his teammate and club manager an apologetic look. Couldn't stop her.

"Headmaster," Yukina said to the man, "It is true that no one witnessed them in the actual act of vandalism."

Listening to the older girl's words…it was giving Shizuka an ominous feeling.

"More than the damage itself," the auburn beauty said, "I am rather more concerned about something else…"

She raised the severed cord of one of the flags that had been torn down. "These cords are tough, and only something with a serrated edge can cut through it." Yukina's pale blue gaze went to Shizuka. "I wonder if the culprit were carrying something dangerous like that, against the school regulations."

What the…

Her hand went inside her blazer's pocket, to the cold object she kept with her.

"Rather," Yukina was saying coolly, "I wonder if they still have it on their persons…"

…Shizuka returned her gaze, feeling the prickles of cold snaking up her arms and neck.

So it wasn't an isolated incident, after all…?

"Shishido. Kagami." Their headmaster turned his hard gaze on them. "Turn out your pockets."

Her pale visage did not escape the notice of her two club members. Oshitari and Shishido exchanged a glance.

"Kagami," the man said again.

She gripped the object in her hand, but Shishido stopped her mid-motion with his hand on her arm. Her eyes blinked at him.

"…Keh." His sharp eyes squeezed shut briefly. "Oi, Old Man! Actually, I-" That woke her from her stupor.

"No." She gripped his arm tightly with her good hand, startling him. She drew in a much needed breath.

"Sakaki-san," Shizuka said to Yukina. "I want to know if this is the evidence you are basing your accusation on."

The older girl returned her stare coolly, firmly.

"Then regardless of outcome," Shizuka said, "Shishido Ryou can have nothing to do with this."

Both Oshitari and Shishido flashed concerned looks at her in surprise.

"What? Manag-"

Their headmaster's voice cut Shishido off. "You are finally admitting your guilt? Should have done so from the start!"

She motioned to the regulars with her hand, bidding them quiet.

"…And I would humbly request for you, Sir, to apologize to my club member for leaping into conclusions about his guilt," she added.

"Wha-" Shishido started. Was that something she should be saying right now!?

"Sakaki-san, does the weapon you speak of…" Shizuka drew out the small, metallic object with a serrated blade from her pocket "…perhaps look something like this?"

She reached up with her other hand, bending the blade to form an upside down U. She bent it to the other side. When she let go, it sprung back to its original shape.

Stunned silence answered her.

"Curious?" Shizuka observed. "This is a silicone casting. Too bad. I don't think it can cut anything even if I try."

"You see…" she explained, playing with the object in her hands "I also happen to be looking for the owners of the original. This is an imitation I made just for scare if I were to encounter them. Of course I am aware of the school regulations. I am a disciplinary committee member, after all."

Her eyes met with Yukina's cool blue.

"I had hoped they wouldn't be from my own school."

She was answered by a calm and composed look from Hyoutei's queen.

"Aa…" Oshitari Yuushi intervened. "Headmaster. This should suffice, should it not?" he asked decorously. "Until the true culprits are identified, will it not be magnanimous to presume these two's innocence?"

The bald man ground his teeth, still seething, but he agreed with a gruff, "I will be keeping a close eye on the two of you!"

"Oh? Are we not forgetting somet-" But Oshitari and Shishido blocked her off, both wearing expressions that told her not to speak another word.

She tossed a final glance at the long auburn haired girl who stared after her, before she was ushered out of the office.

Oshitari let out a long sigh of relief as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"Manager." His dark eyes wore a complex expression as he glanced at her. "Type to like making people worried, na?"

She grimaced in return. "Sorry, you two." Old habits were rising again.

"I want to be alone for a while," Shizuka said, to which Oshitari, after a moment, nodded his understanding.

"Ah-Manager!"

She looked back at the brown haired regular who had called out to her.

He appeared to be deliberating how to approach something difficult, but then he took away his hand from his hair. Shishido Ryou faced her squarely, saying with a bright, honest expression, "You're cool. Really cool."

Her eyebrows went up. But, he made her smile.

"Shishido Ryou," Shizuka said. "Were you going to shoulder my blame back there?" She told him, "Thanks. You're really cool, as well."

'Yare, yare'. Oshitari sighed to himself as they watched her receding back. He looked beside him to Shishido. And reached over to pull his tie up tight.

"HEY!" Shishido cried in outrage, loosening the knot. He demanded of a leaving Oshitari, "What have I ever done to _you!?"_

"Ah." Oshitari pressed up on the bridge of his glasses, replying nonchalantly, "Something that cannot be forgiven."

* * *

"Manager."

The five club members bowed to her simultaneously.

"Thank you for your care up till now. These… We are sorry."

She looked at the letter each was holding out with both hands.

Letters of resignation?

"What…" Shizuka could hardly believe this. "Aren't all of you third years? Wouldn't you want to play with your team at the tournaments one last time?"

"Sorry," she was told, "We know that there is no chance of us competing for Hyoutei anyway."

"You know your captain wouldn't be pleased about this," Shizuka said.

"Please." None of them lifted their head. "We came to you because we didn't want to tell Atobe-san."

"Is that so…" She looked at each of them in turn. "Why won't any of you meet my eyes?" Her gaze landed on the nearest one of them. "Asuhara-san?"

He pursed his lips, denying her a reply.

…

"Do all of you really want to quit the club?" she asked.

A tense moment of silence.

"Manager. Please ask no further, we won't be able to answer."

She grabbed the letters from their hands.

It's just one thing after another, huh…

She felt suddenly, extremely weary. So dreadfully tired.

Kagami Shizuka tore the sheets clean through. "All of you. Don't you dare surrender your membership yet."

The brunette headed out of the clubroom.

"Coach," Shizuka addressed the man who was always the first she went to see. "I need to be excused for a while."

Thankfully, he didn't require a reason from her. It would have been awkward to answer.

Atobe, however, halted her on her way out. "Oi, Manager!" the tennis captain called to her.

She waited until he was talking distance. "…Are you going to stop me?" Shizuka asked, already trying to come up with ways of talking herself out of this.

"Ahn?" His deep blue eyes assessed her up close, and then met her eyes. "No," the dark haired captain decided, "I'm giving you the day off. You look like you're about to collapse."

That serious?

"I appreciate it, then." Shizuka bowed.

"Oi." Atobe had his arms folded across his midsection when she peered up. His gaze was regal and serious. "Is it something you cannot ask me?" the king of Hyoutei Academy questioned. "No, you absolutely won't come to me for assistance?"

…She should cease being surprised by this guy's incredible insight. Really…he was just one level away from being a mind reader.

"Atobe…" Shizuka debated her words.

The very fact that these incidents were happening meant that they have slipped past his nets already.

Moreover…

The more she thought about it…the more she suspected that they were more to do with her.

She hesitated as the guy's implacable gaze bore into her.

"Hypothetically speaking," Shizuka said at last, also crossing her arms, "Suppose…" It was a little off-topic, but nonetheless. "Suppose I were ever to be accused of something. Atobe," she asked him clearly, "would you believe in my innocence, against all evidence…?"

"Ahn? You must be kidding me," Atobe said offhandedly. "Ore-sama relies on hard facts to draw rational conclusions!"

Yeah. That's what she thought. It's only normal.

A snap of his fingers. He pointed condemningly at her, continuing, "Is someone like you even capable of intrigue, ahn!? You'd sooner get yourself expelled for breaking whatever rule you want, whenever you want, than to wait for an opening!" Atobe snapped at her. "Did you know that this Ore-sama couldn't even taste his food for days after you stormed impulsively into the student council and nearly broke his nose!?

Uh…

"Oi! And what's with that temperament that fears no audience? Ahn?" Atobe demanded, releasing his grievances all at once. "_'You are really over the top? _Not even your own father was this overprotective?_' _You had nothing good to say, and you said it!" His hand raked through his dark hair irritably. "Ahn, Ore-sama has never been so insulted for conveying his care!"

Um…

"Hmph." Atobe Keigo smoothed his hair, his discerning gaze instantly calm and collected. "What a ridiculous question. The girl I made the manager of my club is foolishly daring, and outspoken at all the wrong times. Ma. But she wouldn't hesitate to apologize where she had done wrong." The dark haired tennis captain allowed the faintest of smirks to appear on his lips. "Really a handful. Ahn, one could learn an awful lot from her by doing the exact opposite."

Shizuka reached up to feel her cheek, giving a soft chuckle.

"Ah, I get it already," she murmured.

Geez. He could probably recite the entirety of one of Shakespeare's sonnets to a girl and not make her feel the least embarrassed—unless, of course, there were other people witnessing his self-satisfied recital. So why was she feeling embarrassed, now…?

"Thanks. Atobe." Shizuka said, "…That's all I need to know. Just knowing this is good enough."

"Ahn?" Atobe lifted his eyebrows quizzically. "Has hell frozen over? To think this is the first time you actually thanked me for anything."

"Well…" He hadn't exactly made it easy for her.

"…You best be heading back, Captain," Shizuka said. "Looks like our club members are getting restless."

He glanced back over his shoulder, blue eyes flashing indignantly at the fences.

"Oi! Just what do you guys think you're doing eavesdropping!?"

* * *

It wasn't difficult to find where in the building the competitive dance club held its practices. All she had to do was to follow the music.

Hyoutei Senior High's competitive dance club was captained by the female third year, Sakaki Yukina. It consisted of a total of 43 members: 24 females and 19 males. It partakes in competitive arenas ranging from ballroom to street dancing; a truly dedicated and ambitious club.

In front of the mirrored walls, Sakaki Yukina led the motions of the group; her movements fast, precise, full of power.

Her pale blue eyes met Shizuka's in the mirror, but the older girl continued with the music.

It wasn't the first time Shizuka thought this, but, as she watched them at their art, perfectly vigorous and in tune… Again, she realized her admiration for this senior. The auburn haired girl was so elegant and composed, so confident, and so assured in where she was going in life.

When the routine came to an end, the captain of the competitive dance club went to the table at the side of the studio. She drank from her water bottle.

"Kagami." Yukina placed her bottle back down on the table. Only then did the auburn haired girl look to her. "You came because you had something to say…?"

Shizuka smiled mirthlessly. "I was under the impression that the opposite is true. After the invitation you sent me."

"Oh…?" Yukina turned to face her, folding her arms while leaning back against the table behind her. "Do you truly believe you have anything to offer in a negotiation…?"

"That…" Again, Kagami Shizuka quirked a small, wry smile. "I'm sure you would be willing to fill that in for me, Sakaki-san."

"What will it take?" Shizuka asked. She didn't understand the reason, but it appeared that Sakaki Yukina's true target was her. "What will it take for you to stop involving my club members?"

An elegant eyebrow arched up. Yukina touched her lips, letting out a soft laugh. _"Your_ club members?" The girl straightened up. "Kagami. It appears that you are still ignorant about some things…"

The tall, beautiful girl approached her direction.

"A throne…cannot seat two queens," Yukina said, stopping before reaching her.

Shizuka stared back at the girl's cool eyes.

She found no malice there, but there was challenge. There was confidence. There was command.

Shizuka responded, "I have no interest in your throne."

A light chuckle answered her.

"Kagami. You still do not understand Hyoutei, do you?" Sakaki Yukina questioned. She leaned in. "The moment you have rejected my offer to become our manager, you have already challenged my authority. Now…" the older girl wanted to know "…do you have the courage to make that challenge official…?"

What…?

Yukina gave a cool, knowing smile. "Or will you choose to rely on the protection of others…?"

The brunette was confused beyond measure, to be sure. However, one question jumped out at her inside her mind.

"As long as I take the challenge," Shizuka wanted to know, "You will stop toying with my club members?"

Yukina's smile widened ever so slightly. She drew back.

"The Regency Hyoutei competition," the older girl said. "I look forward to your participation."

"Just one thing," Yukina added before she returned to her club activates. "None of the 168 members of your club is allowed to take part in the final production in any way. Do we have an accord?"

Shizuka regarded the girl a moment longer.

"Fine."

* * *

Shizuka stared outside her apartment window.

"Mother," she said when the conversation came to a lull. "If someone were to accuse two of your students, and you were given reasonable doubt…would you assume they are guilty…or presume they are innocent?"

"_Such a question. I have taught you previously: All my students are my children. Children view rules in black and white, just as laws are made to be black and white. The worst thing an educator can do is to wrongly punish the guiltless, or to wrongly reward the sins. They grow up harbouring the knowledge that the world is an unjust, hostile place, and that laws are meant to be broken."_

She heard her mother's secretary, Janette, interrupting in the background.

"_Headmistress, call on line two."_

"_What is it, Shizuka Kagami?"_ her mother asked, still sounding stern despite conveying uncharacteristic concern. _"Feeling homesick already?"_

Shizuka didn't reply.

Maybe she picked the wrong school.

"_Why not return on the 16__th__, for that day? __It happens to land on a Sunday this year."_

Shizuka glanced at the calendar on her wall.

"…That is short notice, Mother."

...

"_Suit yourself, Shizuka. It appears that you are not yet ready to face him."_

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello there, readers. I am re-polling the adjusted question I had on my profile before. The question changed a bit from last time, so please vote again if you would like your preference to count. I will go with the results of this poll. _  
_


	21. Way to Her Heart

**Author's note: **Thanks for leaving your comments ^^ as usual, glad to know that you are enjoying the story. Slower updates for the week, being exam period for me.

* * *

**Way to Her Heart**

* * *

"Nao," it was the first thing Shizuka asked when she saw her redhead friend the next day, "Just what is the Regency Hyoutei competition?"

"Hah?" Katsuji Nao rolled her head upright. She raised an eyebrow at her. "You're interested in something like that?" The girl checked her compact mirror, having felt her false lashes loosening. "Regency Hyoutei is our academy's rendition of a cultural festival, taking place in the first week of March, two weeks before final exams."

"Participation is optional for that one," Nao explained. "The main purpose of the event is for the third year visual and performance arts club students to showcase their artistry prior graduation. Each year we have scouts from various big-name talent agencies in attendance."

"Cultural festival…" Shizuka repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah." Nao fixed her eyelash. "Being _Hyoutei_ culture, they went ahead and made it a competition. Meh. It's fundamentally a popularity contest, one person gets crowned the school idol for the program that outshines the rest."

Nao looked at her, shrugging one shoulder. "Our very own Sakaki Yukina of the competitive dance club is the reigning queen for two consecutive years. And, it is tradition for Hyoutei's headmasters to grant one boon to the champion, given that it is within his ability and within reasonable grounds to do so. Guess how Sakaki Yukina got into the A class despite lacking in family backing?"

Popularity…

"Anyway," Nao wanted to know, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well…" Shizuka said distractedly.

Popularity. She was still hung up on that. Someone who liked being with crowds. Someone who didn't get into trouble with authorities. Someone who had the best sense of humour and was the mood setter amongst peers. Someone who was her direct opposite.

Nao frowned suspiciously at the noncommittal reply. "Huh? Shizuka…?"

"Ah. Nothing you need to concern yourself over, Nao," Shizuka answered with a strained smile.

…

"Emergency."

Nao had dug up her phone, rapidly dialing up her confidants. "This is an emergency-…!"

* * *

"Impossible. Definitely impossible. In terms of talent, experience, reputation, it would definitely be impossible to overtake her if you start now."

By the time Friday ended and Saturday came around, Shizuka was starting to come to the realization that she might've just recklessly gotten herself caught in something insurmountable.

Either that, or Katsuji Nao was overdramatizing things.

"Come on, Nao." Ikarashi Michi sipped her blue coloured soda drink inside her glass. "She can't take back what's done is done."

Shizuka was toying with the ice cream that was floating on top of her drink with her thin spoon. She didn't normally order carbonated drinks in regard to her teeth's health, but…this was interesting. All the refreshments on this café's menu were interesting.

"This is no joke…" Nao gripped her lovely red hair in exasperation. "We're talking about Sakaki Yukina, the reigning _queen_ of Hyoutei Academy, who used her boon last year to expel her rival."

Shizuka folded the corners of her napkin. Michi noticed, and guessed that the girl couldn't keep her fingers still when she was anxious. She always had to be touching something.

"The strong rules over the weak." Nao chewed on her straw. "That's the doctrine of Hyoutei, and what Sakaki Yukina had indoctrinated. Her closest friend and ally holds the office of Student Council Vice President; Ichinose Hirose, and so by default Sakaki, holds half the presidential power to run the school however she will." Nao muttered in a quiet aside to herself, "God knows how Sakaki convinced Atobe to approve it, but, meh, they were dating back then."

"Anyway, Shizuka," Michi tried to bring the topic back on track. "You're not in a performance arts club…and the visual arts don't generate nearly enough sensation. How do you plan to approach this?"

"First and foremost!" Nao interrupted. "Do you even have enough hours in your day? I can't imagine a _certain someone_ allowing you to take time off club activities to prepare for this."

Shizuka leaned back in the seat. "I will start recruiting assistant managers on Monday. It should be fine if I attend the latter half of afternoon practices."

"What." Nao crossed her arms with a soft frown. "If you're going as far as to say that, then you must be serious, huh?" She set her glass down with a clank. "Argh, I get it. I will help."

Shizuka regarded her with surprise.

"What?" Nao demanded, pointing a lazy finger in her direction. "I happen to have a score to settle with the competitive dance club's vice-captain." She returned Shizuka's curious look with a scowl. "Look, you told me you're not at a liberty to disclose_ your_ reason. I won't pry if you won't pry."

"Oh." Shizuka offered an apologetic smile.

"Oh boy," Michi said, sighing to herself. "I'm getting an uneasy feeling about this duo. Try not to scare off all the prospective male students for our school, will you?"

"Hah!?" Katsuji Nao demanded while Shizuka lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Well Nao…is Nao," Michi responded. "But, Shizuka, has anyone ever told you that you give off a…boyish feeling?" The Wednesday newspaper flashed through her mind, preserving the girl's prowess in martial arts in candid photos taken.

"Ah…" Shizuka replied a tad sheepishly, "That may be because my father had raised me according to his own upbringing."

"No, no…what I mean is…" Michi grimaced a bit over how to word it. "…You give off a_ 'prince charming'_ kind of feeling?" Her tomboyishness only had partially to do with it; it was also the way she was towards both her male and female schoolmates.

"I beg your pardon?" Shizuka asked in mild surprise, not comprehending.

Well, as example… "Shizuka," Michi questioned, "What do you think of the regulars on the boys' tennis team? No, no," the girl forestalled, "what do you think of them as _guys,_ not as athletes you're responsible for."

"Oh…" The brunette answered after a brief moment of thought, smiling lightly, "Aren't they all pretty cute?"

"Even…" Michi found it difficult to believe "…Even Atobe, and Oshitari?"

"Well…" Shizuka appeared to give it some more thought. "They do have their uncute moments."

…

…See? That's exactly what Michi meant. Somehow it felt like Shizuka's definition of 'cute' was in a literal sense. If it weren't for these unusual aspects of the girl's disposition, she would appear more approachable, and perhaps might have been more popular among her peers.

Nao chuckled sarcastically next to Shizuka. "Oh, for this girl, only someone tough enough to take down twenty opponents at once can be considered a 'guy'." She raised an eyebrow at Shizuka's blank look. "No? Then is it the frail, artistic type who needs protecting that is your ideal guy?"

Shizuka felt her jaw drop. "…Nao…" she was never too good at reading between the lines, but, "…Why do I feel as though I should be a little offended by that?"

Michi laughed.

"Oh…?" Nao turned back to their table. "Then, pray tell, what _is _your ideal type?" And she was asking this not because some male members of the judo club dropped by during recess on Friday to ask about her brunette friend.

Shizuka looked to Nao, then to Michi. "That's easy," the brunette replied. "I only need him to possess these three qualities:"

It sounded like it was something the girl had already considered before. Surprising, coming from someone like her. With raised brows, Nao and Michi leaned in subconsciously.

"Someone who would never say anything to intentionally harm another," Shizuka began listing with ease.

"Someone who wouldn't feel insecure as to behave jealously if I interact with other guys," she said.

And lastly, she added with a pleasant smile, "Someone who, by being next to him, would inspire me to become a better person. A guy who gives off a mature feeling like that."

A mature type, huh… "In other words," Nao observed, "university and college guys." She patted Shizuka sympathetically on her back. No wonder. Most high school guys must still be brats in her eyes. "Argh, just a moment." Nao turned her around again, this time rising on her knees. The patrons of that table have been exhibiting suspicious behaviour up till now, and she had had about enough of the distractions.

"YOU GUYS_-!"_ Katsuji Nao yelled as her eyes narrowed at the table of eight, startling the other guests in the café.

"—Run for it-!" Mukahi Gakuto shouted, grabbing a panicked Shishido and a startled Otori on his retreat. _"Eh-?"_

At least those three have a conscience. The other five who remained seated acted like it was none of their business.

"Why you-…!" Nao pointed a finger at them, quivering in outrage. "Eavesdropping is the_ worst!" _

Shizuka stood up, turning behind her to look at the table.

Akutagawa Jirou was asleep with his head on his arms. Hiyoshi Wakashi didn't even turn to acknowledge their presence. Across from him, Oshitari Yuushi's mask of pleasantness subtly revealed he was troubled over something. In the center space, beside Kabaji, Atobe Keigo had his arms folded haughtily. To Nao's accusation, the dark haired tennis captain replied, "Ahn? Does your family own this café? Why does someone like Ore-sama have to move tables just for arriving after someone else?"

"You all…" Shizuka was at a loss for words. She had declined the club's invitation to head to a café after practice today. To think that they would coincidentally go to the same café. What irony was this?

"Tch." Nao gave her hair a toss. "So that's how it is, _Captain; _you'll just have to excuse our Shizuka from attending full practices from now on."

"Nao…?" Shizuka inquired unsurely. She had been planning to tell him, herself. In a less…direct manner, and only after she had found them assistant managers. "Uh," she looked at Atobe uneasily, "that is to say…"

"Ho…?" The tennis captain nonchalantly put down his glass. "Ma." With a flip of his stylish dark hair, Atobe deigned to look smugly at her. "Ore-sama does think it would be interesting to see the fruit of your labours. You think so, too, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"So you _were_ listening since the start!" Nao yelled, scowling. How else would he have known what she was referring to? "I can't believe this! The nerve!"

Still imperturbable, Atobe only snapped his fingers. "Oi, Kabaji," he decided, "We'll give these ladies their space."

"As if it matters _now,_ you jerk!" Nao yelled after the arrogant guy as he and Kabaji—who took the sleeping blonde with him—left while the captain laughed his incorrigible laugh. Shizuka stopped her from throwing a spoon after him.

Nao's eyes zeroed in on Oshitari Yuushi. "I thought _you_ had better sense than this!" Whatever happened to the gentleman act!?

The blue haired regular pressed against his glasses frames, rising from his seat. If he hadn't been attracting gazes before, he certainly was now, with his impressive height and magnetic voice.

"Don't worry, _Mother-in-law,"_ Oshitari said with a light chuckle_. _"_Keeping_ secrets and _stealing_ secrets are what I do best."

"What was that, you hypocrite-_!?"_ Nao yelled after him as he left with a cool backward wave. Shizuka couldn't even bring herself to feel angry, because Nao was already angry enough for the both of them.

That left only Hiyoshi Wakashi, who calmly stood up.

"Oi. You can do it," the first year regular said, half turning to look back at Shizuka. "You definitely have what it takes to bring forth a revolution."

Shizuka blinked in surprise, leaning her arms atop of the seats. "Hiyoshi-kun…are you humouring me right now?"

"Hah?" He answered with a frown, "No. 'You can never catch up. You can't compete in talent. You will always be a step behind in experience'. I just hate it, too, when people tell me that."

She stared back at his dark and soulful eyes, the realization hitting her.

"Oh…" Shizuka gave a light smile, saying to him, "…Well, work hard."

"_What!"_

* * *

"I'm telling you! That is not a girl!"

Otori Choutarou gave an awkward chuckle in response. It had been a while since the two best friends hung out together on Sunday, and Hiyoshi Wakashi hadn't been able to stop going back to that topic.

"Ah, already, Wakashi. Haven't you heard that to talk too much behind someone's back is to invite her curse upon you?" Otori reminded him.

"Hah, she may have cleared the final boss at the gaming facility, but she doesn't scare me!"

Famous last words. For the next moment, the two of them caught sight of a pair of figures in the plaza further up ahead, and both instinctively ducked out of sight.

"Eh…" Otori only questioned after the fact "…why are we hiding?"

What were the chances of them running into someone they knew after returning from an event?

"Oh? What are you two up to hiding behind these receptacles?" Mukahi Gakuto asked, in hooded street wear and chewing on a candy stick.

Apparently, very likely.

"—Pwuahh-!" Mukahi gasped after prying Hiyoshi's hand from covering his mouth. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Face impassive, Hiyoshi flicked a finger in the direction ahead.

Mukahi glanced over the bins and noticed what they were concerned about. "Ah…? Isn't that our manager and her boyfriend?"

But…the mood was off.

…

"Kagami," they heard the guy say after what had been a long pause, "What do you think of me?"

"Well…" they heard her thoughtful reply. "You are kind, always surrounded by friends, and a hard worker."

"No…what I meant was…"

He wanted to know if she liked him, the regulars thought.

"I can't believe we're eavesdropping on this conversation," Mukahi muttered.

"Kagami, if I were to ask you to resign from the boys' tennis club, what would you say?"

"_What-!"_

Both Hiyoshi and Otori held Mukahi Gakuto back before they could get noticed.

"Jinkawa." The surprise could be detected from her voice. "Is there a reason you ask me that?"

"It's just…" There was hesitation on his part. "You're the only girl there. Amidst 168 guys. A boyfriend is naturally worried."

"Jinkawa." They could hear her step toward the guy, slightly bridging the wide distance between them. "You're the one I'm seeing."

"…Did someone say something to you?" the girl asked.

Ah…must be because Captain turned him away each time he sought her during club hours, Otori thought.

Sheesh, must be because Yuushi kept intercepting him with one thing or other when he looked for her during breaks, Mukahi thought with a roll of his eyes.

What? Hiyoshi thought with chagrin. He only glared at the guy whenever they crossed paths. It's nothing fatal.

"…Do you want me to talk to them?" Kagami Shizuka asked.

They heard a quiet sigh from him.

"This is what I meant…" A pause as the guy braced himself. "Kagami, you are very considerate of, and are good at taking care of others. Admittedly, that was what had originally attracted me to you. But, you don't make room for anyone to do the same for you." Hesitance. "You don't make a guy feel like he is any special to you."

"Jinkawa…?" What had ensued was a very long, very stifling silence. "I…that is perhaps an accurate description of me. Even so, can't you accept me the way I am?"

The three regulars looked, in shock, to find that Jinkawa Tokuki of class 2-B was bent down in a bow.

"I'm sorry," Jinkawa apologized. "It is difficult being next to you."

…

"I understand," the brunette finally said. "Then, I'm sorry for not turning out to be who you had in mind."

"No," he quickly protested. The guy pulled his visor down over his eyes. "Sorry."

He turned and ran, disappearing quickly into the stream of people on the opposite side of the plaza.

The tennis regulars exchanged looks. What were they supposed to do at a time like this? They were dead if they were caught.

"Oh, you three can come out now."

They froze.

"Mukahi, those highlights on your sneakers are very conspicuous, you know."

Mukaki cursed beneath his breath.

Slowly, the red haired regular revealed himself with his palms out. Don't shoot. "Ah…hahaha! Manager, were working on your project for statistics, as well?" He pulled out a half-sized notebook from his pant pocket. "W-We were recording the number of people who went out of their way to pick up litter and put it in recycling."

On the front of the cover was printed neatly, 'English Notes'. Mukaki ripped it off. "Oh, time to change the cover again." He nudged Hiyoshi with his elbow.

"Hah? I'm here because Mukahi-san asked me to document with photographs," Hiyoshi said suavely, but refused to meet her eyes.

She approached closer, looking knowingly to the last of them. "Otori…?"

The tall regular went rigid. "Eh? Um…that is…" Otori Choutarou couldn't speak a lie to get himself out of trouble. That had probably been why she picked on him. "S-Sorry!" he bowed down with a wince.

"My, my…" Her club member seemed to have a habit of showing up at the worst times. "You've seen something embarrassing, huh…" She brushed a hand through her long brown hair, giving a soft chuckle. "I kind of liked him, too."

This was unbelievably awkward for them. What do you say to someone who had just gotten dumped because she was too good at taking care of herself? Don't worry, you'll find someone who wouldn't want to take care of you?

"Argh! I say good riddance!" Mukahi finally snapped. "Manager! You don't feel loss over a guy like that, do you? He was the one who confessed to you, and what? How dare he break up with you over some nonsensical reason!?"

No, Hiyoshi observed, regardless of the fact that she responded with a light laugh. Even someone like her would feel upset at being told something like, 'It is difficult being next to you'. She just hid it well.

"Thanks, you three," Shizuka said, smiling. "Were you worried that I would be depressed?"

She raised her hand to her lips, chuckling lightly. "I won't feel lonely," she told them. "After all, I have my cute underclassmen with me."

Hiyoshi and Otori exchanged a glance; one was skeptical, the other relieved.

"Aa…I'm glad, but," Mukahi Gakuto wore a complicated frown "…I feel you're forgetting something important.

* * *

**Author's note:** The poll on my profile is still up for votes. I forgot to mention you can also leave me anonymous reviews if you aren't signed up with this site. The top 4 options currently are,

**Oshitari Yuushi** – 9

**Atobe Keigo** – 8

**None of the regulars - someone outside Hyoutei** – 6 (Lol. I don't really know what to do with this if it's been topped by 2 names…but it makes me curious who you guys are thinking of. Is it someone like Tezuka, perhaps?)

**Mukahi Gakuto/Akutagawa Jirou** – 5


	22. Temperature

**Author's note: **Thanks for submitting your votes through poll/reviews! I think I have grasped the current situation. Oh dear, Atobe's popularity did a complete turnabout since the last poll. Or had this story managed to pick up more Atobe lovers…hmm…

**To Savage Kill:** That's an interesting observation you have, hold onto it for future contemplation ;)

**To Laevo: **I do have ideas planned for Hyoutei to encounter Rikkai and Seigaku. From my understanding, the schools aren't exactly close by each other so they'll only come across each other under special circumstances. I have my ways, but it'll come up a bit later on in the story ;) and I'll make it fun when it happens.

* * *

**Temperature**

* * *

The weather forecast predicted a fifty percent chance of rain, so she grabbed two umbrellas on her way to her door.

What could be taken from probabilities is that if there is a fifty-fifty chance of something happening against you, then ninety percent of the time it will.

"—_This is the right place? Wouldn't want to rouse anyone's wrath seven-thirty in the morning."_

Her hand froze before reaching the door handle.

"_Our person is a high school student; any later than this, she'll not be home. In any case, don't get your hopes up. 'Shizuka' isn't an uncommon name."_

…She had to admit, this came sooner than she had anticipated.

The doorbell rung once. Then twice.

Shizuka debated whether she should just get this over with.

"_Ara? What are you doing here?"_

She blinked, recognizing the new voice through the door.

"_Boy, know-you someone who lives here? A maiden called 'Shizuka'."_

"_Huh? Sorry?"_

"_-ka. Maiden called Shizuka."_

"_Eh…? Repeat the question to me?"_

She couldn't really fault him. The two men's pronunciations were off, and the grammatical structure they were using were based off French.

"_We find someone. Shizuka live here?"_

"_Ehhh…Shizuka…the voice actress? Sorry, the only one who lives here is Ku-chan."_

…Thank goodness it was Akutagawa Jirou.

The men conversed among themselves. _"Was there an error? This is the right address."_

Akutagawa pitched in good-naturedly, in very broken English, _"Oh, you are so money, I was and before you even."_

Oh mon Dieu.

"…_What is the boy saying?"_

"_Not certain, but I suspect he thinks we speak English."_

"_Thank you for help,"_ they said to the blonde regular, deciding it would be wiser to retreat, _"Have good day."_

"_Oh, have God drowning, too,"_ Akutagawa called in response, still drawing on all his command of the English language.

…She waited until she estimated it was safe to go out.

"Oh? Ku-chan," Akutagawa Jirou greeted her with the usual disarming charm he flung at her each morning, "Good morning~"

Shizuka let a small sigh escape as she handed him one of her umbrellas. "Akutagawa…how are your English classes coming along?"

* * *

Katsuji Nao slammed her palms down on the front desk to garner attention.

"Alright, you slackers! Who here is actually participating in a club? Give me a show of hands!"

…In their class of twenty-eight, two people raised their hands.

"Hmph." The class rep crossed her arms. "Then the rest of you are free enough to participate in the Regency Hyoutei festival."

"Have you lost it?" Not one out of the twenty-four remaining classmates was in agreement. The outspoken ones argued, "Why would _we _want to go against _that_ Sakaki Yukina just because your friend got on her bad side?"

"What the?" Nao retorted with a bit of sarcasm, "Aren't you guys the ones always complaining about how there's nothing interesting to do around here?"

"Hey, leave us out of your mess," the girls Nanami and Azusa demanded. "Some of us actually want to enter Hyoutei University after graduation. That's another few years in the same school with Sakaki Yukina."

"I thought you girls have more spine than that!" Nao shot back. "What happened to the spirit all through Junior High? Didn't you two use to jump at any chance to show off your skills?"

The girls went back to chatting over their fashion magazines, ignoring the class rep completely.

"Shizuka!" Katsuji Nao demanded of the brunette seated at her desk, "You say something, too!"

Shizuka rubbed the back of her neck, watching as homeroom dissembled into various groups entertaining their own discussions.

"_It won't be that easy, convincing them." _

In the front row, to the right side of the classroom, Hayate Yumi turned in her seat.

The girl said to her, "Kagami, it's admirable that you have courage to stand up to the queen." Her calm eyes assessed her. "However, you should be finding allies outside this class."

"Yumi?" Nao questioned the normally quiet girl from the front of the class. The girls also stopped chatting to toss skeptical glances at their classmate Yumi.

Ignoring the attention, Yumi asked Shizuka, "Why do you think they got put in class 2-F? Is it because they lack family background? Is it because they are any less gifted than the rest?"

No…that cannot be said. Rather, Shizuka thought, isn't it because they lack any motivation to perform well?

"_It's because they are all frozen in the past,"_ Yumi said to her, causing her surprise. "All of the ones here. They are in class F because they can neither move on nor retreat from something in their past."

"What the-?" The pack leaders Nanami and Azusa stood abruptly, crossing the desks. "So after you had lain low for all this time, the first thing you say is to provoke us, huh!?"

"HEY!" Katsuji Nao intercepted their path quickly. "Shizuka!"

What had started as a tentative homeroom discussion in the teacher's absence escalated into a full out war in a matter of minutes.

"ALL OF YOU!" their homeroom teacher bellowed upon his return, "None of you may leave school today without turning in individual reflection papers on what it means to observe proper classroom conduct and to respect one's classmates!"

They reluctantly returned to their desks.

"…_You can't win them over with that lukewarm desire,"_ Yumi said calmly to Shizuka as she passed by her desk.

"_Kagami. Do you have the capacity to make their time flow…?"_

Capacity…? Shizuka wondered as she wordlessly went back to her desk.

The knot which had formed inside her chest tightened uneasily.

No…she had no right to say anything.

…After all, she, too…cannot seem to move on from the past.

* * *

"That surprised me," Nao muttered during recess. "I haven't seen Hayate Yumi speak up like that since she came to this class."

Shizuka looked in the direction of the empty desk at the front. For once, Yumi had not remained in the classroom during break.

"Well," Nao remarked dryly, "as expected of someone who had previously challenged the queen."

Shizuka leaned her chin on her steepled fingers.

That had been a loud clear voice, she recalled. Someone like that had lost to the queen? In that case, regarding her own chances…

A light rapping on the hallway window drew their attention.

Oshitari Yuushi slid the window open. "Need to ask our club manager," the tall, blue haired regular said suavely, pushing up on his frames with two fingers. "Interrupting?"

"Tsch." Nao went to the window, crossing her arms. "Can't you see we're busy strategizing? We've no time for silly questions!"

"Yare, yare." The girl's harsh response did no more than to elicit an amused chuckle out of him. "Then I'll only ask very smart questions," Oshitari said, earning him a glare from the shorter girl.

"…Oi, speaking of which," the tall guy observed on a side note, "What's with the Mount Fuji on your desk? Couldn't be that you got all those for yourself?"

Shizuka looked at the cute boxes of assorted chocolates on her friend's desk. According to Nao, she simply couldn't pass up on all those excellent Valentines sales going on. The girl had brought some to school today to share with her friends, except Shizuka wasn't fond of chocolates.

"Hah!" Katsuji Nao responded to Oshitari with a toss of her hair. "Let me tell you! Women can resist anything in this world but temptation!"

Gripping his chin, Oshitari questioned with a perplexed expression, "What's with that?"

Pfffft.

…Shizuka didn't know whether these two couldn't get along…or that they got along all too well.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Shizuka approached the window.

"Ah, Manager," Oshitari Yuushi turned his full attention on her. "Tomorrow, have plans?"

Statutory holiday, right? "Well-"

"So then, recreation with the club," Oshitari said with a light, suave smile. "Our captain thought it is best that I ask."

She hadn't even completed her sentence. "Uh-"

But he was already moving away from their classroom window. "Tomorrow morning at eight. Dress warm."

…Wait?

Shizuka watched his retreating figure head back to his classroom down the hall.

It wasn't like she had anything particular planned for tomorrow, but…

Ah, geez.

* * *

"Oi. What's with this oversized duffle bag?" Atobe demanded in a quizzical drawl the moment she tossed it on the limo seat before getting in herself.

"No one specified what constitutes as dressing 'warmly'," Shizuka replied as she sat down, closing the door behind her.

She glanced at the other regulars were wearing, before greeting, "Everyone, good morning."

"G-Good morning." They greeted her in return with various degrees of confidence.

Shishido, she guessed, was still feeling a little awkward after what had happened on Saturday, and he avoided her eyes. Otori, Mukahi, and Hiyoshi doubly so.

Oshitari chuckled at the expense of his teammates, Atobe and Kabaji were unaffected.

Akutagawa scratched his head, out of the loop.

"So," Shizuka asked Atobe, "Where are we going?"

"Ahn?" The dark haired tennis captain leaned back in his seat, arms folded arrogantly. "Ma. Since we have the entire day to ourselves, Ore-sama has arranged an early celebration of Otori's birthday."

He flicked a hand through his hair, lifting it up for a snap of his fingers. "Therefore, we'll go snowboarding!'

'Isn't it because you just wanted to go?' his teammates wondered, already used to his whimsicalness.

'…Is it because you just wanted to go?' Shizuka caught herself wondering.

"Aa…" The sweet-tempered Otori Choutarou humoured with a pleasant smile, "I wanted to go snowboarding."

* * *

The bullet train that pulled up to the platform had the name 'Atobe' branded clearly on its side.

"_Isn't that the heir of Atobe Conglomerate?" "Wow, they even have their own passenger train."_

"Um…how far are we going?" Shizuka questioned as she stepped inside.

She had expected to be able to return whenever she wanted, but it seemed that was no longer the case.

"Ahn?" Atobe replied as though it was obvious, "To the nearest acceptable ski resort, of course. Get yourself comfortable; it's an hour and half ride."

…She resigned herself to not making any progress on her artwork today.

Shizuka went to take a seat on the couch next to Akutagawa.

As soon as all the regulars were seated around the table in the center of the compartment, the lights went off. From the direction of Mukahi came a startled, "Whoa?"

But the next instant, footlights from the sides of the interior switched on, illuminating the space.

"Ahn," Atobe Keigo drew their attention to the head of the table where he sat. With a snap of his fingers that signified something was about to begin, he proclaimed, "Ore-sama dedicates this party to our very own Otori Choutarou, without whom Shishido is enfeebled at doubles!"

"HEY!" Shishido Ryou protested in outrage.

Mukahi Gakuto fell back laughing. "Sure describes how you were last year!"

"You, too!?" Shishido cried indignantly.

They were interrupted by the sound of music starting.

Ribbons of bright, colourful light splashed the interior walls. They took forms of human contours; running, training, playing tennis. A laser show with the occasional insertion of real images of past events.

Haha.

The rest of them all drew back in surprise when the table trembled. The center parted, and a candle-lit, multi-layered cake large enough to be mistaken for a wedding cake was elevated up. With it, expensive looking champagne glasses and bottles of non-alcoholic drinks.

Hahaha!

How cute, Otori was looking increasingly embarrassed by the minute.

For the remainder of the ride, Shizuka light-heartedly observed the colourful dynamics between the eight of them.

…So 'recreation with the club' meant with just the regulars, huh…

She wished she had known.

It wasn't apparent when they were at their club activities, however…right now, outside of club settings, she was feeling it.

The feeling that she didn't belong here.

They were all such good friends. An unshakeable bond they have formed through conflict and resolution, victory and despair.

…Why exactly was she here sitting in one of their close celebrations?

The nest of strawberry blonde curls met down on her shoulder as Akutagawa Jirou nodded off completely beside her. Shizuka caught the fork that had still been in his mouth, preventing it from doing further damage to either of their clothes.

Geez… Shizuka dabbed at his shirt and chin with a napkin. Just like a kid.

When she glanced around the table again, she found the eyes of the others on her.

"…What is it?" Shizuka asked, double-checking the front of her jacket.

"Uh, nothing," Mukahi replied reassuringly.

Just that she didn't even seem to mind Jirou leaning against her.

"…To think that Jirou would be the one to make the first move, na?" Oshitari said, more so to himself.

-Is what Mukahi had said, but…they were still staring at her?

"Ahh, but Manager," the redhead hastily added, picking up on the awkwardness, "You finally smiled."

Huh… Shizuka blinked.

"Ahhh, ahaha! I mean! It's not like you had anything to be depressed about!" Mukahi stumbled. "No, I mean! You weren't looking tired the past two days or anything—" he slapped his forehead "—Yuushi!"

…The type who couldn't keep anything hidden, huh…

"Pardon him," Oshitari Yuushi interposed effortlessly. "Gakuto simply shares the same sentiment as the rest of us; we fear you are pushing yourself too hard in your assumed duties."

She met Oshitari's eyes.

"Manager-san," the blue haired regular said knowingly to her, "Adapting hadn't been easy, na?" In truth, Oshitari felt responsible for it. After all, he was the one who had gotten her into it. He hadn't counted on the queen of Hyoutei involving herself in the affairs of the boys' tennis club yet again.

The tall regular pressed up on the bridge of his glasses, inquiring with genuine curiosity, "Tell us…how do you feel about your role as club manager?"

"Oh…?" Shizuka rested her head back against her seat, thinking.

"Hmm…I don't know what this feeling is?" she admitted.

"Honestly, it's a lot of work I can't afford," Shizuka said, shutting her eyes. "Moreover, it seemed like you guys were perfectly fine even before I came? …How am I supposed to feel about that?"

She sighed inwardly. "And I worry about ridiculous things like whether Akutagawa will find his way home, or whether Mukahi will get caught by campus security for scaling the walls."

"-Keh," came from Mukahi's direction.

"Those things shouldn't even be any of my concern," Shizuka acknowledged, since those were beyond the scope of her club duties. "Nevertheless, I would hate it if something or someone were to cause harm to befall any of you."

…To the extent that she had been baited by Sakaki Yukina's challenge…

She regretted it…and she didn't regret it. Like a set of oil colours she accidentally bought…but didn't want to gift away. Just what was this feeling supposed to be?

"Oh~" Mukahi Gakuto laughed, clasping his hands behind his head. "Manager!" he said, causing her to open her eyes. He returned her inquisitive gaze with a boyish grin. "Isn't that feeling what you call 'mine'?"

…Huh.

She looked to the others for confirmation.

His arms folded, Hiyoshi closed his eyes when she looked his way, but a tiny smile played on his lips.

On the other side of Mukahi, Oshitari answered her glance with a suave smile and light chuckle.

Across from them, Shishido gave a supportive quirk of his lips, while Otori rubbed the back of his neck, smiling back shyly.

Kabaji gave her a nod as though that should tell her everything. She met Atobe's eyes.

His head propped against his fist, the tennis captain wore a small, astute smirk as he lifted his glass for another sip with his free hand.

…Ah, geez.

"Manager-san," Oshitari Yuushi observed with an amused chuckle. "Blushing cutely, na?"

…Crap…

* * *

Kagami Shizuka didn't budge when the ladder dropped before her.

Are you serious?

"Ahn?" Atobe Keigo's voice said from behind. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

No…but…

"Where are we going again?" Shizuka asked, raising her voice to be heard over the noise.

"Ahn? How naïve!" Atobe said in response. "Of course this is the fastest means of getting atop the mountain! Get on!"

…No helping it, then.

Getting to their destination via helicopter. She should've known.

Fifteen minutes in.

"Manager-san, know how to-" Oshitari Yuushi cut off when he noticed her huddled as far away from the rest of them as possible.

The girl held up her hand. "Don't. Don't speak to me right now."

She couldn't even handle anyone within one arm span when she was like this.

"I-It couldn't be…" Oshitari observed in alarm. "Get motion sickness?"

"Ahn!?" Atobe demanded, "Then why didn't you say something in the first place?"

She tried to wave them away.

Oshitari allowed her more space to herself. "Speaking of which…I heard that people who possess an innately fine-tuned sense of balance are also the ones who suffer most from motion sickness." He glanced to his other side. "Ma, here's another who fits the description."

Mukahi Gakuto groaned, clutching his head.

When their destination was reached, the acrobatic player jumped off before the aircraft even landed.

* * *

It was just past noon when they were all set for the slopes, the sun shining in clear skies.

The snow here was powdery. Really cute.

"Manager." Shishido and Otori, as well as the rest of the regulars, came up next to her as she balanced herself at the top of the slope. "Know how to snowboard?"

"Sure I do…" Shizuka replied, pulling down her goggles. Just have to keep her balance, right?

The guys watched as she slipped and slid down the first warm up slope. "Er…"

So there was at least one sport she couldn't do…

"I guess 'knowing' and 'executing' are different, huh…" Otori commented.

They watched as she nonchalantly picked herself up…and slipped again a few meters later.

Kabaji did not participate, opting to watch over his club members from the top of the hill.

This was how the rest of the afternoon went for Shizuka through Kabaji's eyes:

Otori and Shishido helping her up whenever they came next to her. Even in snowboarding, the two's speed and path finding were in sync.

…

Akutagawa offering to coach her. However, because he got bored with the speed midway through, he ended up falling asleep while following, colliding into her back.

"…_Akutagawa, maybe you should go to the advanced slope like Mukahi."_

…

Atobe laughing unrestrainedly at her when he slid to a full stop. _"What's this? Are you sure you don't belong at the beginner slope instead, ahn?" _An arrogant toss of his hair. _"Ma. Ore-sama will personally help you up. Give me your hand."_

She took his extended hand—and used all her force to pull him down while using that momentum to right herself, leaving him behind.

"_You dare—!"_

…

Her imminent crashing into Hiyoshi due to her inability to control her direction properly.

"_Stop!"_ Hiyoshi demanded futilely. _"D-Don't come this way-!"_

…

Mukahi giving her pointers when he came back from the advanced slope. Since he couldn't keep still for extended periods of time, he kept executing tricks that made it look like he was flying.

Kabaji could've sworn the girl paled.

…

Though Oshitari could snowboard as well as the rest of them, for some reason Kabaji couldn't understand, he didn't let it show.

Instead, the blue haired regular mimicked the speed she used, keeping his moves to a minimum.

It didn't stop the number of girls who approached the pair of them, asking whether he was a private instructor, and how much he charged.

…

By the end of all that, Kagami Shizuka had decided that she liked everything about snowboarding except the snow.

It was too cold.

"Oi, Manager," Atobe said to her as she was returning her gears. "Come with me for a bit."

…This couldn't be about earlier, could it?

She followed him outside where the air was freezing.

He had led her a good distance away, to an overlook area where they had a good view of the densely packed cities in the distance.

"What is it, Captain…?" Shizuka asked.

Atobe turned to face her. "Oi, do you know what day it is?"

"…National Foundation Day, right?" she questioned unsurely.

"Correct!" He seemed satisfied that she wasn't completely clueless. "The day the first emperor of Japan ascended the throne! Ahn? In other words…" Atobe gave his fingers a snap, then pointed meaningfully at her. "It is the day rulers are made!"

Her eyebrows went up.

"Kagami Shizuka!" Atobe demanded regally, "What do you think it is that you are lacking?"

Apparently, she was lacking something called 'understanding'. She couldn't seem to follow his logic at all.

"It is 'temperature'!" Atobe answered for her, his tone commanding her serious regard of his words.

…Temperature?

Did he mean…

This white cold…this freezing snow…?

"Ahn?" Atobe's elegant long fingers went to his eye regions. "You still don't get it?"

She looked at him curiously.

"For goodness' sake." Nonetheless, his voice held uncustomary patience. "What happens when you try to touch ice, ahn?" Atobe questioned rhetorically. "Either get frozen by it, or you melt it. This is true of all living things, be they serfs or kings!"

…Atobe?

He couldn't be talking about…

But, why else would he have brought her all the way out here to talk about 'temperature'?

This guy…as whimsical as he may appear…was there ever a time he had done something without ulterior motive?

"Ah…'Hyoutei', right?" Shizuka asked. The 'Ice Emperors'. The kingdom of ice. Cold that would burn any who approached.

…If Sakaki Yukina had become its queen by adapting to its temperature…then, Atobe…which one are you?

And…what about herself?

What was this 'temperature' that she was lacking...? Why did it…make her think of her classmate's words?

'_You can't win them over with that lukewarm desire.'_

An uncomfortable thump in her chest.

'_Do you have the capacity to make their time flow…?'_

…She peered up at the deep, perspicacious blue eyes of Hyoutei Academy's king.

"Hmph." Atobe Keigo ran a hand through his dark, luscious hair. A slow, serpentine smirk spread on his handsome, masculine face. "Oi. The only thing permanent in this world is change!"

"It is only when people feel the least confident are they most resistant!" he declared to her.

"However!" Atobe continued to advise, "It is because mankind never knew what the future could hold that they were able to advance to today!"

…

"Ahn?" Her speechlessness had not escaped his notice. "Have you finally understood this Ore-sama's brilliance?" Atobe did a haughty flip of his bangs, and, as if on cue, a sudden emphatic gust blew from behind him that same instant. "Ma. You are late."

…As she had suspected before. This guy was actually unexpectedly nice.

Shizuka answered, "Not in the least." She looked up at the gaudily shimmery scarf that gust of wind had whipped from around his neck. "But, I do believe some of your brilliance just flew away."


End file.
